


Четвертый год (Fourth Year)

by Eonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonen/pseuds/Eonen
Summary: Учитывая, что именно в обязанности Гарри входит уход за Северусом, все получается совершенно наоборот.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fourth Year](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/286629) by Calligraphy. 



> В этом тексте по возможности сохранен уникальный авторский стиль написания, изобилующий местоимениями. В нем есть своя прелесть, на взгляд переводчика ))

Ровно в шесть он выпутался из кокона пледов и одеял. Девять скрипучих половиц отделяли его кровать от ванной.

На полу ванной было три треснувших плитки. Он принял душ. Почистил зубы мятной пастой и прошлепал назад, в спальню, где надел серые брюки и черный джемпер. Стянул влажные волосы резинкой.

В зеркало он не смотрел. Было бы на что.

Потом пришла очередь носков, за ними - ботинок. Завязывая шнурки, он бросил взгляд на свои ногти.

\- Надо бы обрезать, - пробормотал он, добавляя это к списку дел на сегодня.

Дом был темен и тих. За окном первые лучи солнца таяли у кромки горизонта за окном.

На мгновение Северус Снейп задумался о маленьких нелепостях жизни.

Много дольше он размышлял о большúх.

*****

Северус постучал в закрытую дверь спальни напротив, потом приник к преграде ухом.

Изнутри раздались приглушенные ругательства и шум.

\- Я не сплю!.. Не входи!

\- И думать не смею, ваше величество, - ответил Снейп.

Закатив глаза, он резко развернулся, прошел по коридору и спустился по лестнице.

Согревающие чары практически не позволяли холоду проникнуть в старый коттедж. Если стоять в определенном углу, ледяной сквозняк мог и продуть, но с некоторой осторожностью этого удавалось избежать. Северус обогнул островок холодного воздуха в холле на первом этажа, даже не включая свет.

Во-первых, он не любил свет.

Лучше было, когда дом как можно дольше оставался темным и тихим. Это придавало ему сходство с подземельями. С закрытыми глазами ему почти верилось, что он находится именно там. Почти.

Солнце выглянуло из-за холмов вдалеке, наполняя кухню мягким оранжевым светом. Возможно, стоило остановиться и полюбоваться зрелищем, но нужно было разогреть чайник, приготовить завтрак, убрать на первом этаже и постирать, прежде чем телевизионщики (он по-прежнему не слишком разбирался в том, как работает это маггловское изобретение) покажут приличное шоу. Он потянулся за своей палочкой.

Карманы были пусты.

Он щелкнул выключателем. Зажглась кухонная лампа. Он вытащил чайник и наполнил его водой из крана.

Снейп приготовил омлет с грибами, перцем, сыром и ветчиной. Потом залил все это острым соусом. Пузырьки на поверхности наводили на мысли о кипящих котлах.

\- Вкусно пахнет! - проорал его господин откуда-то из недр дома. Судя по производимому им шуму, он пытался втиснуться в одну из своих парадных мантий.

\- Это потому, что готовишь не ты, - пробурчал Северус, глубже впадая в состояние почти идеального покоя. Возня со сковородой умиротворяла. Можно было не думать о том, как придется разводить огонь посредством зажигалки или протирать окна мокрой тряпкой. Не было ничего, кроме пузырьков и жара, запаха приправ, слияние несопоставимых субстанций в одно гармоничное целое...

Северусу нравилось готовить.

Поттер появился как обычно, то есть с шумом. Для завтрака он пришел рано, одет был в ослепительно желтую мантию и улыбался одной из своих дрожащих улыбок в стиле "в лепешку расшибусь, но буду веселым".

\- Я говорю, пахнет вкусно.

\- Слышал.

\- Очень, - Поттер сунулся к сковородке.

Северус не удержался и стукнул его лопаткой по руке. Один раз, но сильно.

\- Ай! Эй!

\- Немного почтения к моим трудам, Поттер.

Гарри стиснул ушибленное запястье.

\- Можно было и не драться.

\- Поешь, когда будет готово, - усмехнулся Северус.

Поттер нахмурился.

Один, два... До трех Северус не досчитал.

\- А когда будет готово?

\- Когда будет, тогда будет. Чайник выключи.

Когда они, наконец, сели за стол, Поттер энергично принялся за еду, не обращая внимания на всевозможные попытки Северуса сделать ее слишком острой (но не настолько, чтобы сам Снейп есть не мог). Даже слезу не пустил.

\- Сегодня будет длинный день.

\- М-м, - неопределенно промычал он. Такие ответы помогали продержаться во время разговоров, в которых не особенно стремишься принимать участие.

\- Из тех, когда хочется остаться дома. Иногда мне кажется, что если я проведу еще один день в попытках раздобыть недостающую подпись, я свихнусь. Во времена учебы говорили, конечно, что нужно ко всему быть готовым, но о таком количестве бюрократии никто не упоминал. Я, наверное, пятьсот раз за день расписываюсь. Может, это и преувеличение... Просто иногда кажется, что это никогда не кончится.

\- Брось работу, - Северус разрезал свой омлет.

\- Бросить?

\- Брось. Ты ее ненавидишь. Брось.

\- Не могу.

\- Где-то есть закон, гласящий, что тебе необходимо быть аврором?

Поттер взглянул на него.

\- Ты не понимаешь.

\- Меня принуждали к ненавистной работе почти двадцать лет. Боюсь, вынужден с тобой не согласиться.

\- Все немного сложнее, - покачал головой Поттер.

\- Любишь же ты усложнять, Поттер. Только зря.

Они надолго умолкли.

\- Зайду в книжный попозже, - жуя, проговорил Поттер. – Хочешь чего-нибудь оттуда?

Снейп пожал плечами.

\- Я куплю.

Он покачал головой.

Вилка Поттера клацнула о стол.

\- Не будь таким упрямцем! Как мне... чего ты хочешь?

Северус посмотрел в окно.

\- Убей меня, - предложил он кротко.

\- Никто тебя не убьет, Снейп. К этому придется привыкнуть, - Поттер вздохнул и тряхнул головой. Кое-где его волосы стояли почти вертикально.

\- Расческой обзаведись, - ответил Северус.

*****

Когда ведешь образ жизни домового эльфа, располагаешь уймой времени на размышления.

Это Северусу не особенно нравилось. Он предпочитал работать, расходуя все физические и моральные силы, а потом на несколько часов впадать в блаженное беспамятство, прежде чем наступало время подниматься и начинать все сначала. Ему хотелось, забираясь вечером в постель, быть слишком уставшим, чтобы думать. Повседневные обязанности такого результата не давали.

Он перестал драить пол, когда взору явилась пара ботинок.

Северус сжал тряпку в кулаке, не поднимая глаз.

\- Посмеешь ступить на мокрый пол, будет больно.

Гарри остановился.

\- Между прочим, ты не раб.

Северус возобновил мытье.

\- Почему ты здесь? Разве не время быть на работе? Или тебе теперь платят за то, что ты являешься, когда заблагорассудится?

\- У меня обеденный перерыв. Этим может заняться Добби.

\- Как я уже говорил несчетное количество раз, я не желаю делить крышу с домовым эльфом.

\- Может, ему не придется здесь жить. Будет приходить по выходным.

Он выжал тряпку.

\- В таком случае я займусь будничной грязью. Примерно вот так, - сказал он с самым едким сарказмом, на который был способен. И вернулся к работе.

\- Четыре года.

\- Что?

\- Ты живешь здесь уже четыре года.

\- Вот как, - Северус углядел ранее незамеченный комочек грязи, застрявший меж половицами.

\- Почти день в день.

\- И будет так до конца моей жалкой жизни. Благодарю, Поттер, ты знаешь, как поднять настроен.

\- Твое дело пересматривается.

Он попытался сдержать дрожь, но не сумел. Резко вздернул голову.

\- Зачем?

\- Потому что я попросил. Потому что пора что-то менять.

Он замер. Колени ныли после отскабливания кухни и коридоров. Где-то у них завалялась швабра, но она лишь размазывала грязь по полу. Северус предпочитал ведро, тряпку и мыло. Работа занимала больше времени и куда сильнее походила на наказание.

\- Надеемся обменять меня на некую мисс Уизли, да?

\- Не твое дело, - нахмурился Гарри.

\- Как раз мое. Именно его сейчас пересматривают.

\- Я говорю о Джинни. Что будет с ней - не твое дело.

Северус нехорошо улыбнулся своему попечителю.

\- Это не помешало мне спасти ей жизнь.

Лицо Гарри из хмурого стало сердитым.

\- Мог бы сказать спасибо, - рявкнул он и прошел мимо, наследив на свежевымытом полу.

\- И не ей одной, вообще-то, - крикнул вслед Северус. – Сам мог бы сказать спасибо, Поттер!

Где-то хлопнула дверь.

Снейп опустил тряпку и сгорбился так, что коснулся прохладного паркета лбом.

*****

Люди в телевизоре показывали передачу под названием «Спасительная гавань». События разворачивались вокруг троицы живущих в прибрежном городке весьма привлекательных людей, которым нравилось спать друг с другом (а так же сло всяким, кто проходил мимо). Как ни странно, каждый из жителей городка был хранителем страшной и ужасной тайны.

\- Он убил твоего отца, - обратился Северус к экрану.

Огромным преимуществом телевидения являлось то, что актеры его не слышали. Будто у него была шикарная, поглощающая все звуки театральная ложа, где можно было болтать или колоть орехи, не заботясь о том, что для соседа, сидящего в двух футах от него, пьеса будет испорчена.

– Не спи с ним. Он убил твоего отца, - он откинулся на спинку дивана, ощущая престранное желание.

Хотелось курить.

Он не курил уже много лет. Вполне возможно, Поттер бы ему и не позволил.

Женщина в телевизоре закричала.

Северус подпер подбородок ладонью:

\- Я не виноват. Мы все тебя предупреждали.

*****

Камин, подключенный к сети, зашипел.

Из гостиной раздались два голоса.

Северус принялся нарезать огурец беззвучно, останавливая нож прежде, чем тот мог стукнуть о разделочную доску.

\- ...никогда обо мне не думаешь! Обо мне! Ты никогда не спрашиваешь, чего я хочу, вечно думаешь, что знаешь, как лучше. Как ты мог! Это моя семья, - вопила младшая Уизли. – Как ты мог сделать это на глазах у моей семьи?

\- Они и моя семья тоже.

\- Вот как? Не замечала, Гарри, чтобы ты был рыжим. Я хочу сказать, ты – член семьи, но мы - не твоя семья. Я не готова, ясно? В следующий раз, когда решишь натворить глупостей, сделав мне предложение, не посоветовавшись...

\- Я думал, так будет романтичней.

\- Без предупреждения? Я не хочу выходить замуж, Гарри!

\- Теперь мне это известно, - ответил он.

\- Это можно было сделать в другом месте. В ресторане, на работе - где угодно. Но вместо этого ты выставил меня грубой, ужасной с... перед всеми! Теперь я – отвратительная, гадкая особа, потому что хочу несколько лет посвятить карьере, вместо того, чтобы выйти замуж за мужчину, который ведет себя так, будто я ему сестренка, а не девушка!

В гостиной стало тихо.

Северус опустил нож и подкрался к двери.

\- Я поработаю над собой в плане секса.

Снейп опешил. Должно быть, ему послышалось. Это было как манна небесная. Если манной можно было назвать материал для шантажа.

\- Нет. Я думаю, что хочу... хочу перестать. Я не... Гарри. Ты наш друг. Ты нам как брат. И никем другим для меня быть не сможешь.

Раздался придушенный звук, что-то вроде всхлипа.

\- Я поработаю над... просто я не люблю, когда люди подходят слишком близко, я не...

\- Я возвращаюсь. Скажу им, что мы погорячились, поговорили и решили подождать. Потом, через пару месяцев, мы сможем расстаться и начать встречаться с другими людьми.

\- Ты уже кого-то встретила? – спросил Гарри. В его голосе звучал упрек.

\- Да.

*****

Поттер взял недельный отпуск.

\- Какая трагедия. Сотни скучающих учеников лишаются необходимости слушать, как коротышка призывает их оставаться в школе и держаться подальше от темной магии.

Гарри опустил голову на руки, тяжело дыша.

Северус добавил красного перца к куриной подливке. Крепкий запах специй витал в воздухе.

\- С этой, похоже, перебрал, - проворчал он, заканчивая готовить, и накрыл на стол.

Поттер имел наглость вытереть глаза во время еды.

Северус не отрывал взгляда от тарелки.

\- Очень вкусно, - сказал Поттер. – Ты хороший повар.

Снейп попытался утвердительно буркнуть что-то, но закашлялся.

\- И дом в чистоте содержишь.

Он сглотнул.

\- Мистер Поттер.

\- От меня нет никакой пользы. Ни в чем. Ничего не могу сделать правильно. Даже в авроры не гожусь – весь день сижу за столом, заполняя бумажки, а в остальное время хожу по школам и читаю речи, которые для меня написали другие люди. Мог бы и форму не носить. Прицепили бы мне ниточки, как марионетке. Выгребли бы нутро, набили соломой и заставили петь под их дудочку.

\- Мистер Поттер.

\- У меня была девушка. Была. Одна. Другой, наверное, никогда не будет. И семьи тоже.

Снейп стиснул столовые приборы в кулаках.

\- Никогда.

\- Что за... – зарычал он. – Поттер. Ты молод. Ты богат. Ростом не вышел, но в остальном на внешность грех жаловаться, - он воткнул вилку в курятину. Стало чересчур тихо, и он добавил: - Ты, правда, не слишком умен, но для молодого, подающего надежды работника министерства это - благо.

\- Это ты меня так утешаешь, что ли? – прошипел Поттер. По сравнению с нытьем минутной давности это можно было счесть переменой к лучшему.

\- Тебе необязательно работать, Поттер. Денег у тебя хватит, чтобы пристойно содержать небольшую страну третьего мира. Хочешь другую девушку? Ответь одной из доброжелательниц, что не устают донимать тебя письмами. А коль скоро ты так мечтаешь о семье, заведи ее.

\- Завести? – заморгал в ответ Поттер.

Снейп разрезал мясо.

\- Усынови. Купи. Забеременей.

\- Забере... – его глаза полезли на лоб. – Что?

\- Проведешь девять месяцев, не видя собственных яиц, но идиоты похуже тебя справлялись, и не единожды.

Гарри был в таком ужасе, что даже раздумал плакать.

Северус насадил курицу на вилку.

\- Могу предложить чай, Поттер. Но на сочувствие не рассчитывай.

*****

Воскресенья Поттер проводил у Уизли. Раньше, по крайней мере. Длинные визиты становились все короче, пока в один прекрасный выходной Поттер не остался дома. Даже пижаму не сменил на более приличный наряд.

\- Не собираешься сегодня к своим рыжим дружкам? – поинтересовался Снейп, складывая стирку.

К его удивлению, юноша осмотрел сложенное и не предложил позвать домового эльфа на помощь. Он потер шрам, все еще украшающий лоб. Этот жест всегда вызывал в Снейпе непреодолимое желание взглянуть на собственное предплечье, чтобы удостовериться, что метки там по-прежнему не было, хотя Поттер и говорил журналистам, что шрам больше не болит, а тереть его просто вошло в привычку.

\- Нет, - ответил он. – Тебе помочь?

Прежде чем Снейп успел отмахнуться от него, как от надоедливой мухи, Поттер схватил противоположный край простыни и прижал его углы к ладоням Снейпа. Помог со второй и третьей.

\- Я прошел медицинский осмотр, - сообщил Поттер.

\- Вот как? – его это не интересовало, но по телевизору тоже ничего стоящего не показывали.

\- Ага. Нужно пройти еще один, пусть даже я не занят в полевых условиях. Меня одобрили и на трех предыдущих, хотя и не следовало. Знаешь, почему?

\- Понятия не имею.

\- Я недостаточно весил.

Простыни вздымались, словно паруса.

\- Это я мог бы сказать тебе сам.

\- Я знал. И стал лучше питаться, - тихо сказал Поттер. – Вот и прошел осмотр без проблем. Наверное, я должен поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты заставлял меня есть.

\- У меня нет палочки, Поттер. Вряд ли я могу заставить тебя что-либо делать.

\- Ты меня будишь, готовишь завтрак и обед. Мантии у меня всегда чистые. Сейчас мне лучше, чем было раньше. Оказалось, - неожиданно он рассмеялся, - что мне нужна новая одежда. Старая стала мала.

\- Раздуваемся с пугающей скоростью?

\- Ну и пусть. Надоело, что все в меня еду запихивают.

Они покончили с постельным бельем и принялись подбирать носки в пары. Это не заняло много времени. Все длинные и черные принадлежали Снейпу; все короткие и яркие отправлялись к Поттеру.

\- ...Снейп?

\- Что? – длительное присутствие Поттера не раздражало, но было непривычным.

\- Тебе здесь плохо?

Он фыркнул. Скатал пару черных носков в тугой мячик.

\- Какое это имеет значение? Я не обязан получать удовольствие от своего заключения.

\- Да, но... Послушай. Мы могли бы... ты мог бы сделать мою жизнь гораздо более неприятной. Правда, один раз ты все-таки затопил дом... – Гарри не договорил.

Снейп тоже молчал. Даже на смертном одре он не выдал бы подробностей Инцидента со Стиральной Машиной.

\- Но жертв и разрушений не было, - Поттер немного посидел тихо. – Я сегодня добрый, Снейп. Можешь этим воспользоваться. Чего ты хочешь? Ты никогда ни о чем не просишь, кроме того, что значится в продуктовом списке. Должен же ты хотеть хоть чего-то.

Снейп покачал головой.

\- Ну, давай. Ты должен. Что-нибудь. Что угодно. Попробуй же.

Погодите-ка!

\- Сигареты, - сказал он.

Поттер смотрел растерянно.

\- Сигареты? Не знал, что ты куришь.

\- Разумеется, я не курил долгое время. Хотелось бы начать снова, если не возражаешь, Поттер, - он нахмурился. – Что такое? Ты ведь сам спросил, чего я желаю.

\- Сигареты, - Поттер нахмурился в ответ. – Я не хочу, чтобы дом ими пропах.

Вот и все дела.

\- Забудь об этом, - вздохнул он.

\- Постой. На улицу ты выйти не сможешь, я знаю. Но...

\- Не беспокойся, Поттер, - Северус поднял корзину со стола. – Я не потревожу твоего чуткого обоняния. Планируешь ли ты сегодня ужинать дома? Я ожидал, что ты останешься у своих рыжеволосых друзей и разморозил только один бифштекс, - ужин мог бы быть восхитительным. Печеный картофель, аспарагус, топленое масло – но питаться так было интересно только в отсутствии Поттера.

\- Я разморожу еще один палочкой.

\- Не стоит. Я сварю макароны.

\- Я сам могу приготовить, - предложил Поттер.

\- Хочешь сказать, можешь приварить их к кастрюле?

Поттер имел дерзость принять оскорбленный вид.

\- Я умею готовить. То, что ты мне никогда не позволяешь, не значит, что я не могу. Но ты всегда говоришь - «моя кухня».

\- У меня был выбор: либо захватить власть, либо сдаться на милость доставки на дом.

\- Заказать легче. Я весь день работаю.

Снейп оскалил зубы.

\- Верно, Поттер, а я ничего не делаю. День-деньской я возлежу на бархатном диване, пока домовые эльфы кормят меня очищенным виноградом.

\- Я не об этом! Я хотел сказать... если бы подвернулась возможность... я бы готовил. Раньше у меня неплохо получалось. Даже без палочки. Мои маггловские родственники постоянно заставляли меня стряпать, когда я был младше, - он обиженно выпятил нижнюю губу.

Снейп прижал ладонь к сердцу.

\- Ах, Поттер. Будь у меня скрипка, я сыграл бы на ней похоронный марш - тебе в аккомпанемент, - презрительно усмехнулся он. – Сделай хоть символическую попытку прекратить бесконечно себя жалеть. Это надоедает, а если перестанешь - глядишь, и добьешься чего-нибудь, - он поудобнее перехватил корзину и пронесся мимо Поттера. – Прости, я тороплюсь. Меня ждет ванна. И прислужники с опахалами.

На лестнице он задержался чуть дольше, чем следовало.

Поттер оставил последнее слово за ним.

*****

Титры передачи «Спасительная гавань» бежали по изображению корабля в море, но в самом шоу лодок не наблюдалось.

\- Покажите хоть один мореходный сюжет. Разве я так много прошу? – сегодня выяснилось, что да, много. Главные герои путались в той же истории, через которую продирались с того времени, когда он начал смотреть программу.

Алтея мечтала выйти замуж за Чарльза, но Чарльз был влюблен в Кристину. По неясной причине Алтея решила заглушить боль, резво трахаясь на заднем сидении автомобиля (что отнюдь не выглядело удобным) с парнем по имени Робин. Робин говорил мало. Он, без сомнения, был нанят за талант позировать без рубашки, а не за умение поддерживать беседу.

\- Все вы пустоголовы. Будь вы моими учениками, отработкам было бы несть числа. Переписывали бы отрезок о половой жизни из «Иллюстрированного справочника магических неудач» до тех пор, пока сама мысль о совокуплении не скручивала бы вас так, что от унитаза не оторвешься.

Камин ухнул.

Северус нащупал прямоугольную коробочку, которой «щелкали», и выключил телевизор.

Ввалился Поттер. Вместо обычного костюма на нем была бледно-голубая мантия.

\- Нерабочий день, Поттер? – он украдкой поправил диванные подушки.

Тот бросил Северусу бумажный пакет.

\- Если честно, я подумываю о том, чтобы бросить. Неспокойно там сейчас.

Снейп поймал пакет. Открыл его.

\- Не знал, какие ты предпочитаешь.

Он покопался в пакете. Внутри было великое множество сигаретных пачек.

\- Если можешь, не кури в доме.

\- Я не могу выйти из дома, Поттер. Отсюда и название – «домашний арест».

\- Высунь голову из окна, - с сияющей улыбкой предложил Гарри. – Ты говорил, что хочешь курить; таковы правила, - улыбка его стала ехидной. – Ну так вот. Что надо сказать, Снейп?

\- Ты спички забыл, - фыркнул Северус.

\- Вот гад, - проворчал Поттер, покачав головой.

Северус притворился, что не слышит. Он разорвал обертку на пачке с красными полосками и вдохнул ее запах.

Сойдет за подношение во имя перемирия.

*****

\- Мы официально расторгли отношения. То есть давно уже расторгли, конечно, но сейчас это известно общественности. Тебе, разумеется, безразлично, но я думал – расскажу, - сообщил Поттер с той же фальшивой веселостью, которой отдавали все его колдографии. – Передай соус "чили", пожалуйста.

Он передал.

Поттер залил соусом свой рис, мясо и овощи. Еду можно было приготовить из картона - Поттер бы и не заметил.

Северус мог обидеться, будь он ценителем пресной пищи. Теперь, когда больше не приходилось полагаться на вкус и обоняние, чтобы определить, не отравили ли его, Северус пристрастился к острому. Он обильно полил соусом еду на собственной тарелке.

\- Хайнрих и его друзья опять упрашивают, чтоб я позволил тебе дать интервью.

\- Кто? Нет. Никаких интервью, - поморщился Снейп.

\- Можно было бы и подумать сначала.

\- Можно было бы и вилку в тостер воткнуть, - это он выяснил на горьком опыте.

\- Несмотря на то, что, произведя впечатление на кое-каких влиятельных людей, ты смог бы пораньше отсюда выбраться?

\- Приняв мышьяк, я смог бы пораньше отсюда выбраться, - произведенное впечатление вполне могло засадить его в тюрьму. Впрочем, он и так был под арестом, но если сравнивать тюрьмы, существовали места и похуже.

\- Ведь это разница между парой лет и пожизненным сроком, Снейп. Подумай!

\- Не хочу думать.

\- Ну и кури себе тогда, пока легкие не ссохнутся.

\- Замечательная идея, Поттер. После обеда этим и займусь, - он ел аккуратно, безмолвно протестуя против манеры, с которой его собеседник поглощал свой ужин. Поттер запихивал в себя еду, словно лопатой орудовал, вместо того, чтобы нормально жевать и переваривать.

\- А можно, я тоже приду?

\- Что?

Нож и вилка Поттера замерли над тарелкой.

\- Неважно, - прошептал он, склонив голову.

\- Хочешь начать курить? – Северус даже перестал жевать от удивления.

\- Нет. Я... Ну... здесь особенно нечем заняться. В любом случае, раньше я никогда не курил.

\- Расширяем кругозор, Поттер?

\- Не знаю. Неважно, - он снова принялся за ужин.

Снейп смотрел на своего попечителя с легкой примесью жалости. Должно быть, Поттеру совсем плохо, если он так набивается в компаньоны.

\- Ладно уж. Но только без разговоров.

Гарри кивнул.

*****

\- Глубоко не вдыхай поначалу. Иначе... закашляешься, - он похлопал задыхающегося Поттера по спине чуть сильнее, чем требовалось.

\- Я даже курить нормально не умею, - просипел Поттер.

\- В первый раз все кашляют.

\- Правда?

\- Да, - осощурился он.

\- Ладно. Нечего сразу обижаться.

\- Помолчи, Поттер, - в холодном воздухе их дыхание клубилось вокруг дыма. Несколько раз он ловил Поттера на том, что тот просто втягивает воздух, не донося сигарету до губ.

Окно в коридоре второго этажа было самым большим в доме. Северус взглянул вниз, подумывая, не прыгнуть ли ему. Скорее всего, это его не убило бы, а пребывание в госпитале могло оказаться много хуже жизни с Поттером. Идущий снежок покрыл ворох гниющих листьев морозной слякотью, значительно подпортившей бы его и так неудачную попытку свести счеты с жизнью.

\- Мы – как драконы, - шепнул Поттер и пыхнул дымом.

*****

Во вторник Кристина свалилась в колодец. Вытащить ее не удавалось никому, хотя все персонажи сериала были взрослыми людьми с огромным количеством оборудования, а она находилась в сознании и даже поведала бригаде рабочих об упавшей на нее трубе, которая не позволяла пошевелиться. Несмотря на плачевное состояние, она смогла объяснить Алтее (вот так сюрприз!), что влюблена в нее.

Северус скрестил руки на груди.

\- Глупость какая.

\- Что – глупость? – спросил Поттер. Он снова торчал поблизости, сидя на подоконнике со стопкой писем. Поттеру чертовски необходима была подружка - и побыстрее, если Северусу хотелось пожить спокойно.

\- Телевидение.

\- Ну да, многие бы с тобой согласились. Я... мог бы купить тебе книг.

\- Мне не нужны книги.

\- Почему?

\- Им нечего мне предложить, - он выключил телевизор и уставился на белую точку в центре потемневшего экрана.

\- А телевизору есть?

\- Телевидение не заставляет меня тратить время на изучение магических теорий, которых я никогда не опробую на практике, достижений в зельях, которые я никогда не испытаю вручную, и не предполагает, что каждый маг волен использовать волшебную палочку.

Гарри помолчал.

\- Есть еще маггловские книги.

\- В Диагон-аллее нет ничего, кроме дешевой бульварной дряни, - собственно, именно это он и смотрел по телевизору.

\- Зато в маггловском Лондоне есть.

Северус задумался на мгновенье. Телевизионные передачи день ото дня становились все хуже.

\- Если тебе случится заглянуть в маггловский книжный магазин, я, пожалуй, полистал бы несколько томов, - ворчливо признал он. Это категорически было последним, на что он соглашался. Когда начинаешь служить за подачки, конца не жди. Поттер может смело приобретать ему поводок и ошейник.

\- Художественные книги? Документальные?

\- Я плохо знаком с маггловской литературой.

\- Сказал он, ухмыляясь.

Снейп нажал кнопку на пульте и впился в Поттера взглядом.

\- А ты, можно подумать, знаком? Я прочел несколько детских маггловских книг, но с тех пор, как осознал свою магическую сущность, читал только волшебные издания. Намекаешь на то, что это каким-то образом делает меня узколобым – да пошел ты, Поттер.

\- Очень умно.

\- Отвечай своим поклонницам. «Дорогие льстивые подхалимки, верящие, что я и в самом деле такого роста, какой мне приписывают газетные фотографии...»

\- И почему это ты всегда издеваешься над моим ростом?

\- Я заметил, что слово «сальноволосый» нередко предшествует «ублюдку».

Поттер замолчал.

Молчаливый Поттер вызывал беспокойство. Северус скрестил ноги и вскинул бровь.

\- Ладно. Ничья, - наконец кивнул Поттер.

Северус отвернулся к телевизору.

Алтея была очень огорчена. Чтобы передать это, понадобилось несколько крупных планов ее лица.

\- Глупость какая, - сказал Поттер.

*****

Мастурбация.

Сложная тема.

Нелегко заниматься ею в доме, где каждый звук разносится эхом. То есть, заниматься должным образом. Длинная, грубая мастурбация с применением любриканта и за запертой дверью – вот чего ему хотелось по вечерам. А никак не беглой дрочки под одеялом.

Он мог отводить ей время, пока Поттер был на работе, но это лишь нарушило бы распорядок дня, а сказать, насколько он разленился бы, позволяя себе подрочить, а потом и вздремнуть среди бела дня, было невозможно.

И потом, если он не будет готовить и убирать, Поттер заведет домового эльфа.

При этой мысли Северус вздрогнул. Жизнь была достаточно скучной даже при большом количестве обязанностей. Он убирал. Готовил. Притворялся, что существование ради великих планов бытия, неотъемлемой частью которых он якобы являлся, имело какой-то смысл. Конечно, он никогда не станет свободнымным, но хотя бы окажет посильное содействие. До тех пор он бы потерпел. Освоил бы (унылое) домашнее хозяйство, к которому имел доступ. А пока поварил бы тут. И сам бы заодно поварился.

А в награду за тяжелый день – хороший, долгий сеанс мастурбации ради сохранности того немногого, что война и Уизенгамот оставили ему от прежнего рассудка и характера.

\- Чертов Поттер, - проворчал он. Сосредоточиться, слыша шорохи за стенкой, было очень трудно.

– Заткнись, - выдавил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. Осторожно провел рукой по члену, чувствуя, как тот твердеет под пальцами, и закрыл глаза, зарываясь лицом в подушку.

О, да, Вот так.

Воображение предоставляло несколько сценариев: ничего сложного, ничего личного. За годы жизни он усвоил, что самыми эффективными фантазиями являлись те, которым не суждено было исполниться.

По невыясненной причине больше всего ему нравились те, где он либо работал, либо находился в плену на пиратском корабле. Сегодня он был капитаном. Боцман подчинялся неохотно и явно нуждался в строгом наказании. Он как раз упрашивал Северуса опустить плетку...

В дверь тихо постучали.

Снейп застонал в подушку. Замер, сжав член рукой.

\- Снейп? Ты не спишь? – послышался из-за двери голос Поттера.

Он не ответил.

\- Снейп?

Ни звука.

Прошло несколько минут, и Снейп успокоился.

Спустя некоторое время (угасший пыл так просто не вернешь) он вернулся к своему занятию. Боцман с виду был похож на более стройную версию Кингсли Шаклболта (проклятый святоша был неотразим на вид). Снейп велел ему опуститься на колени.

\- Так-то, - бормотал он в подушку, толкаясь себе в руку. – Сейчас ты мне отсосешь, и тебе это понравится.

Много времени это не заняло, хоть Снейп и пытался делать все по возможности тише. Боцман Кингсли, как выяснилось, предпочитал быть снизу. Страстно вскидывал задницу и стонал, умоляя капитана заполнить его жадную дырочку. И что за капитан не прислушается к отчаянным мольбам боцмана о большом, твердом...

Снаружи скрипнула половица.

Северус вжимался в ладонь, ускоряя последние толчки, пока не излился на пальцы, застонав от удовлетворения.

Наслаждение было кратким, но исполненным блаженства.

Спустя некоторое время он нашел силы потянуться к прикроватной тумбочке за салфеткой. Тогда и заметил.

Дверь была приотворена.

*****

Снейп нахмурился.

\- Добрутр, - буркнул Поттер, не отводя глаз от «Пророка».

То есть, нарочито не отводя глаз от «Пророка».

Ярость Снейпа иссякла. Если Поттер не собирался говорить об этом, значит, все в порядке. В конце концов, он был под одеялом, да и кто не дрочит время от времени? Вряд ли Поттер разболтает кому-нибудь о том, как ворвался к Снейпу в комнату и застал того за непристойным занятием. Если человек не в состоянии расслабиться в собственной спальне, в темноте и под одеялами, где, скажите, этим следует заниматься?

Северус громко фыркнул.

Морщина меж бровей Поттера стала глубже. Его кадык заходил вверх и вниз.

\- Хорошо спал, Поттер?

\- Хм-м? Что? А... Да, - он взглянул вверх и снова быстро опустил голову.

Чайник уже закипел. У локтя Поттера стояла тарелка с хлопьями. Северус хотел было приготовить себе что-нибудь горячее, но раздумал. В холодильнике были булочки.

\- Ты сегодня рано проснулся.

\- Да, я знаю. В смысле... да, - он кашлянул. – Не мог спать.

\- Вы только что сказали, что спали хорошо, мистер Поттер.

\- Что? А... По инерции, наверное, - пролепетал Гарри. – День будет трудный. С самого утра надо присутствовать на одном внутреннем расследовании – то еще развлечение. А потом у меня речь, - ложка его царапнула по тарелке. – И это еще не самое худшее. Хуже приходится потом, когда люди задают неприятные вопросы или пытаются взять у меня что-нибудь на память. Или когда до этого я на час забегаю в офис, а потом ухожу произносить речь, и все подшучивают, что я прогуливаю работу и иду домой. А это вообще смехотворно. Я там больше времени провожу, чем девяносто пять процентов моих коллег. Иногда мне кажется, что я там постоянно, - он снова закашлялся. – Так что вот. Об этом я и размышлял.

\- Мастурбировал, - тихо сказал Снейп, кивнув. Налил себе чай.

\- Что? – пискнул Поттер.

\- Медитировал, - произнес он громче.

\- А, да, - чашка Гарри стукнула о блюдце.

Северус сел напротив. Спрятал ухмылку за страницей «Пророка».

\- О, смотрите-ка.

\- Что там?

\- Новое исследование. Уровень вуайеризма в стране растет.

Поттер оттолкнул тарелку. Щеки его залило краской.

\- Мне пора, - сказал он. – Вернусь поздно, - он быстро встал и вышел из комнаты. Ухнул камин, а потом стало тихо.

Северус лизнул палец, переворачивая страницу, и доел за Поттером хлопья.


	2. Chapter 2

Алтея обдумывала предложение Кристины. Чарльз кусал локти от ярости и произнес преотвратно написанный монолог. Потом переспал с официанткой по имени Патриция без всякой видимой причины.

Северус вздохнул. Распахнул окно в гостиной и, не решаясь отойти от него, закурил еще одну сигарету. Единственными, которые ему не нравились, имели мерзкий медовый привкус, и он избавился от них, по очереди выбрасывая в кусты из окна второго этажа.

Он придумал для них преступление, вынес вердикт и озвучил падение каждой сигареты тихим протяжным криком.

\- Слегка сумасшедшим я стал*… - напел он, лениво размышляя, не сбрить ли волосы на всем теле лишь затем, чтобы взглянуть на выражение лица Поттера.

Был обычный день. Обычный и скучный, как большинство дней до него. Весьма вероятно, такой же обычный, как и те, которые за ним последуют.

Это-то его и печалило. Не к чему было стремиться. Возможно, и бояться было нечего, кроме грозящего ему однообразия.

Даже в самые черные дни в Хогвартсе он мог до боли сжимать палочку и думать: «И это пройдет». Но сейчас – нет. Поттер мог сколько угодно назначать пересмотры его дела, но в результате ничего не изменится - разве что шагнуть следом за сигаретами, и к черту вмешательство Уизенгамота...

Северус разглядывал свой пупок, ногти на руках, размышлял о судьбе и о том, сколько перца сыпануть в приготовленный для кукурузных лепешек чили, чтобы Поттер изошел слезами, как подлым сулителям бессмысленных надежд и положено.

Может, все-таки побриться с головы до пят? Хотя все будет чесаться, когда волосы начнут отрастать заново. А ведь он вполне мог бы отчекрыжить себе что-нибудь жизненно важное или настолько увлечься происходящим, чтобы вскрыть вены.

Возможно, стоит просто еще разок вымыть коридор на втором этаже.

Огонь в камине вспыхнул.

И вспыхнул снова. Потом опять, и еще раз, и еще.

Снейп удивленно захлопал ресницами.

Обыкновенно камин Поттера был открыт для одного человека - самого Поттера. У него не случалось гостей, кроме младших Уизли, и даже те бросили приходить после того кошмара с обручением.

Возможно, сегодня тоже пришли Уизли. А может, авроры явились поведать, что в результате несчастного случая с раздувающими чарами и скрепкой Поттер геройски пал при исполнении. Или кто-то неправильно назвал точку прибытия. Или фанат Гарри Поттера прорвался из каминной сети.

Северус подумал, обязан ли он предложить гостям чаю. Поднялся с дивана.

\- Гарри Поттер! – прогремел незнакомый голос. – Мы знаем, что ты здесь!

\- Да! И ты так или иначе пойдешь с нами.

Снейп затянулся сигаретой. У него появилось смутное предчувствие, что теперь весь день отправится коту под хвост.

\- Не заставляй искать тебя, Гарри!

Из всех дней, когда темные колдуны могли бы напасть на дом Поттера, они должны были выбрать сегодняшний. Снейп затушил сигарету о подоконник. Выпрыгнуть из окна не получится: целая сеть чар поймает его, как паутина - муху, и он окажется еще более беспомощен, чем сейчас.

Он услыхал тяжелые шаги в кухне.

Вот черт.

Бежать – не выход. Прятаться – тоже. Мест, где можно было затаиться без применения магии, в доме было немного.

Что ж. Значит, будем сражаться, решил Снейп.

Он прокрался в прихожую.

Колдун стоял на пороге кухни, спиной к Снейпу.

У Снейпа руки чесались заполучить палочку. Вроде той, которую волшебник небрежно держал в правой руке.

Если бы не одна небольшая... загвоздка. «Я, Северус Снейп, никогда не прикоснусь к палочке или посоху и не стану пользоваться магией по собственной воле». Условие его освобождения. Клятва. Не нерушимая, но все-таки клятва.

Но рядом была палочка, и она словно умоляла ее схватить. «Возьми меня», - казалось, говорила она. Короткая, сделанная, кажется, из тиса, практически новая. Этот идиот, ее хозяин, похоже, по вечерам полировал ее до блеска. Очевидно, не сознавал собственного счастья.

Северус облизнулся.

\- …проверьте наверху, - велел один из них.

Колдун сделал движение, собираясь обернуться.

Снейп напал.

Он был уже не так стремителен, как раньше, но и этого оказалось достаточно. Одной рукой он выхватил палочку, а другой сдавил горло мага, прежде чем тот смог начать сопротивляться.

Снейп подумал, не применить ли ему связывающие заклятья. Так было бы лучше: честно, похвально и простительно. Но произнести нужные слова не получилось. Его первым заклинанием за долгие годы не будет банальный Петрификус Тоталус!

\- Инсендио, - прошипел он и, выпихнув горящего и вопящего колдуна в кухню, бесшумно взбежал по лестнице.

Он накрыл себя маскировочными чарами и вжался в стену, слыша нарастающее волнение в возгласах остальных колдунов. Судя по крикам, незваных гостей было как минимум четверо, и один, обезоруженный, уже тлел на кухне.

Вот она, родная стихия.

Снейп стоял в тени стены вверху лестницы, держа украденную палочку. Она удобно лежала в руке, не шипела и не искрила, будто была не против послужить ему. Палочка не слишком походила на его старую, но ту разломали на мелкие кусочки (которые потом наверняка упрятали в запертый чарами сейф и упокоили на дне океана – паранойя Министерства была известна каждому). Полироль едва не капала с гладкой поверхности дерева. Северус вытер ее рукавом.

\- Привет, - шепнул он. – Наше знакомство может оказаться недолгим, но я постараюсь относиться к тебе с уважением.

Возможно, все дело было в адреналине, но ему показалось, что палочка завибрировала в ответ.

\- Вот и славно, - была, конечно, небольшая вероятность того, что его убьют, но за нарушенные условия ареста его так или иначе непременно завтра же запрут в одиночной камере Тритонской тишины, и плевать на его истинные намерения. Или намерения его гостей. В любом случае, пока что можно расслабиться и получать удовольствие.

Голоса внизу притихли.

\- Гарри? Все получается совсем не так, как мы хотели, - неожиданно дружелюбно позвал один из них. – Мы же просто пришли поговорить. Мы тут все авроры и знаем, как худо бывает, если не держаться друг за друга в таких делах.

Снейп покрепче стиснул палочку.

Вот дерьмо.

Одно дело - темные колдуны. Назвать себя темным волшебником может и ребенок. Стоило создать побольше заклятий-ловушек, когда была такая возможность. Снейп незаметно прошел по коридору, старательно избегая наступать на скрипящие половицы.

\- Мы твои братья, Гарри. Мы одна команда. Нам нужно, чтобы ты отозвал иск.

Раздался тихий скрежет. Кто-то поставил ногу на нижнюю ступеньку лестницы.

Здесь располагались спальни - его и Поттера. В собственной он ничего полезного не найдет, но вот если мантия-невидимка вдруг валяется на кровати Поттера… Во вторую спальню стоило заглянуть.

\- Нет нужды воевать из-за этого. Это просто маленькая надбавка поверх заработанного. Ты ведь знаешь, как мало нам платят. Мы заслуживаем большего. Мы ведь там головами рискуем.

\- Ты мировой парень, Гарри, - проговорил другой. – Ты выполняешь свою работу. Но мы, рядовые авроры – не то, что ты. Нам премии не положены. У нас нет начальника, который не обращает внимания, если мы решаем смотаться домой в разгар рабочего дня.

\- Зато есть дети, о которых нужно заботиться. И жены.

\- И бывшие жены, - проворчал один из них. Другой мрачно усмехнулся.

Очевидно, в Министерстве Поттер занимался не только тем, что чесал языком перед школьниками и заполнял бумажки. Гриффиндорец, что с него взять.

\- Так что, Гарри? Такой расклад всех устроит. Уладим дело с этим иском и разойдемся по-доброму. Мы можем и память подчистить, если тебе от этого станет легче. Послушай, мы не желаем тебе зла. Ты неплохой парень. Конечно, Робби здорово струхнул, но ты ведь это не со зла. Мы тебя хорошо знаем.

И тут Северус не утерпел.

\- Любопытно, - протянул он, - насколько хорошо вы знаете бывшего Упивающегося, которого Поттер держит у себя дома? А он, между прочим, сейчас вооружен.

Он с удовольствием выслушал раздавшиеся в ответ ругательства.

\- Так где же Гарри? – спросил один из взломщиков.

Вот нахальство, подумал Северус. Он приоткрыл дверь в спальню Поттера. Они загоняли его в угол, хотя вряд ли знали об этом. Не забывая время от времени поглядывать на лестничную площадку, он прочертил палочкой линию перед собственной спальней. Чары были сделаны на скорую руку, поэтому вышли не слишком хорошими. Он не особо надеялся, что они смогут кого-нибудь поймать, но попытка – не пытка.

Северус подождал.

\- Ты нам не нужен. Мы пришли за Гарри.

Они были так близко. Ступеньки скрипнули двжды. Осталось еще три. Коридор второго этажа был перпендикулярен лестнице – чтобы попасть в спальни, им придется повернуть за угол.

\- Он наверху прячется? Мы же не лезем в драку. Мы хотим сделать все как можно безболезненнее. Если Гарри здесь нет, мы сотрем тебе память и уйдем.

Знаем – летали, подумал Снейп и прицелился чуть выше пола. Сначала заклятье памяти, а потом сердечный сглаз, пока жертва оглушена. Только и надо, что держать заклятье, пока не начнется приступ. Инфаркты случаются каждый день.

Кто-то преодолел лестницу. Северусу это и было нужно. Он выстрелил проклятием ватных ног и снова спрятался в комнате Поттера, слушая шум, гам и глухой удар об пол скатившегося по ступенькам колдуна.

Еще двое. Хотя, может, и один, если упавший прихватил с собой приятеля… Нет, двое.

Он тихо прикрыл дверь, навесил на нее более сильные заглушающие чары и огляделся. Белье было разбросано по полу, книги валялись где попало. Чашки с недопитым чаем довершали картину вопиющей неопрятности.

\- Надо было позволить мне здесь прибраться, - нахмурился он.

Мантии-невидимки не наблюдалось. Снейп спрятался за кроватью. На нее было накинуто красно-золотое покрывало - судя по всему, утащенное из Хогвартса.

Чары на его комнате с треском сработали. Авроры попались. Из коридора слышались приглушенные голоса. Совещаются, как поступить.

Стало тихо.

Северус еще крепче сжал палочку.

Он учуял этот запах не так быстро, как должен был. Только когда тот стал сочиться из-под двери.

Дым. Дымовое заклятье. Они собирались выкурить его отсюда. Какую вонь развели!

И это после того, как он так послушно высовывался с сигаретами из окна. После того, как годами поддерживал в доме порядок. Он ознакомился с каждым уголком своей клетки, убедил себя, что тюрьма может стать домом (раньше ведь была) и наконец (большую часть времени) перестал привычно хвататься за потайной карман, прежде скрывающий конфискованную палочку. И его собрались выкурить отсюда, как какого-то паразита, и свести на нет всю его работу.

Глубоко внутри его совесть отключилась, вырубилась, угасла, как надоевший телевизор.

Он встал, поднырнул под дымовую завесу и вышиб дверь.

Движением палочки отразил первое проклятие, когда из дыма появилось второе. Магия искрила от его палочки и пальцев, пока он отбивал атаку. Раздавать режущее заклятье направо и налево всегда было подобно стряхиванию теста с лопатки или краски с кисти – но он никогда не рисовал, разве что однажды в детстве - пальцами, да и после этого получил на орехи…

Оглушающие чары сработали, парализовав дородного аврора, который вошел в спальню. Широко распахнув глаза, колдун смотрел, как палочка целится ему в лоб.

Северус выпустил проклятие.

Негодяй стал первым магом, полетевшим без метлы.

Послышался глухой удар тела о деревянную поверхность, тошнотворный хруст костей, и Северус увидел развороченную дверь и растянувшегося на полу его спальни аврора.

Остался еще один.

Только теперь он абсолютно точно слышал голоса внизу. Возможно, они перегруппировывались. А может, звали подкрепление.

Северус выглянул в коридор. Мгновенно отклонился от летящего в него проклятья и послал собственное.

Другой аврор тоже успел увернуться. Он был тощий, с куцей рыжей бородкой и лысой, похожей на яйцо головой. На лице его играла мерзкая ухмылка.

\- Круцио!

Северусу следовало быть быстрее.

Боль была почти ослепляющей. Конечности выворачивало. Он рухнул на пол, но умудрился не закричать. Обычное, не слишком сильное проклятие: его глаза закатились, а сжатые в кулаки пальцы свело, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с делом рук Вольдеморта. Дрожа всем телом, он полу-заполз, полу-ввалился в комнату Поттера.

Кто-то шел за ним по пятам.

Северус не размышлял. Он направил палочку на кричаще-яркое гриффиндорское покрывало и швырнул его в сторону двери, на приближающегося колдуна. Оно упало, как сеть, дав Северусу возможность поставить нападающему подножку. Колдун свалился, пытаясь стянуть покрывало. Снейп забрался на него; под напором клубившегося черного дыма и адреналина все мысли исчезли, оставив только инстинкты. Он колотил сопротивляющегося человека под покрывалом, норовя попасть по голове. Бил локтями и пинал коленями, шипя немагические проклятья, пока колдун не затих, а на покрывале не появилось мокрое темно-красное пятно.

Грузный аврор в его спальне так и не пошевелился.

На подгибающихся ногах Северус, пошатываясь, двинулся по коридору. Он должен был увидеть, что случилось с двумя другими.

Внизу лежало тело упавшего аврора. Двое других стояли рядом с ним.

Северус поднял палочку. Один из них поднял взгляд.

\- Подождите, оста…

Он оглушил одного, второго и еще одного на пороге кухни, спускаясь по лестнице между проклятиями. Неожиданно стало шумно, но шум доносился издалека, будто уши были заткнуты ватой. Один человек в гостиной, другой у входной двери…

Бок обожгло болью. Он упал на колени, но палочку не выпустил. Кто-то кричал. Северус понадеялся, что это был не он. Он вскинул палочку, ища новую жертву.

И увидел лицо Поттера.

\- Снейп.

Северус моргнул. Поттера проклинать нельзя, подумал он, а то запретит смотреть телевизор или выдумает еще какое-нибудь не соответствующее тяжести преступления наказание.

\- Снейп. Я же сказал: отбой! - крикнул Поттер кому-то за своей спиной. – Снейп, ты как?

Его взгляд снова упал на лежавшего колдуна. Он выронил украденную палочку.

\- Скажи им, пусть меня лучше казнят. Учитывая все обстоятельства.

Они успели поймать его, прежде чем он рухнул наземь.

*****

Кто-то держал его за руку.

\- Это вредная привычка.

\- Я знаю.

\- Он должен бросить. И если вы – тот, кто его снабжает, перестаньте поощрять это.

\- Вы не понимаете, - вздох. – На свете так мало того, что… что ему по-настоящему нравится. Если ему хочется немного покурить…

\- Заклинания не лечат рак легких, мистер Поттер. И если вы хотите увидеть его в приемном покое маггловской больницы, подключенного ко всевозможным машинам…

\- Нет.

\- Нет ничего печальнее, чем волшебник, зависящий от немагической медицины.

\- Думаю, его бы это устроило. Ему все больше нравятся магглы.

Кто-то шмыгнул носом.

\- В маггловских больницах мистера Ланкашира сочли бы парализованным. А здесь есть возможность вылечить его…

\- Мне плевать, что случится с этими… этими ворами, - прошипел Поттер. – Я не в настроении дискутировать с вами о маггловской и магической медицине. Если наше присутствие здесь вам не по нраву, вышвырните нас.

\- Учитывая, как вы вели себя с персоналом, мне стоит это сделать!

\- Поттер, - пробормотал Снейп. – Не припомню, чтоб сюда приглашали гарпию.

Раздалось оскорбленное «Пф!», и дверь захлопнулась.

\- Ты такой тактичный.

\- М-м, - как же он устал. И его действительно держали за руку! – Они меня забирают?

В груди была тяжесть, а глаза не особенно стремились открываться.

\- Нет. Я дал им понять, что у них ничего не выйдет. Они не хотят, чтобы я побежал к Луне и Колину. Ведь речь идет о внутриминестерском расследовании. Конечно, кто-то уже успел разболтать все «Пророку». Но это неудивительно. Все выжили, даже тот болван, которого ты поджег. Его придется долго лечить, чтобы восстановить кожу на спине и шее, где все обуглилось. Как ты ухитрился натворить это одним Инсендио?

\- Копил силенки для особого случая.

\- Хороший выбор. На тебе почти нет царапин. А если бы ты вспомнил заклятие головного пузыря, то нас бы здесь и духу не было, - Поттер сжал его руку.

Какое… странное ощущение.

\- Заклятие головного пузыря?

\- Ты дымом надышался.

Снейп закатил глаза, не поднимая век. И вздохнул:

\- Я никогда не упускаю незаметное. Всегда только элементарное и очевидное.

\- Кстати, спасибо. Не многие стали бы сражаться с четырьмя разозленными аврорами ради меня.

\- Это я для разнообразия, - фыркнул он.

\- Ты так и не открываешь глаза. Что тебя беспокоит? Устал?

\- Немного.

Еще одно пожатие пальцев.

\- Отдохни. Я присмотрю за тобой.

Снейп знал, что он так и поступит. Поттер был депрессивным идиотом, но он был честным депрессивным идиотом.

\- Ты держишь меня за руку.

Поттер выронил ее, будто она была горячей сковородой.

\- Извини.

\- Я же не сказал, что мне неприятно, - и оно не было. Немного странно, но…

\- Ты не возражаешь? – пальцы снова переплелись с его собственными. – Так нормально?

Как ни странно.

\- Не люблю больниц, - произнес он.

И от мысли о приближающемся расследовании, возможном заключении или казни он тоже в восторг не приходил. Сердце забилось быстрее. «Что ты наделал?» - кричал разум. - «О чем ты только думал?»

\- Я тоже. Говорят, ты сможешь выписаться уже вечером. Я уже нашел, где нам можно остановиться, пока следователи заканчивают осмотр дома. Маленькое местечко, но пока сойдет.

Он устал, и его тошнило.

\- У меня нет вещей. Мне нужна зубная щетка, - выпалил он. Его руки ощупывали карманы – или места, где те находились бы, не будь на нем больничной пижаме. Палочку забрали. – Мне нужна моя одежда.

\- Я ее заберу. Отдыхай.

\- Отдыхать? – Снейп лающе засмеялся. – Отдыхать? Да они же меня убьют.

\- Никто тебя не убьет, Снейп. Никто, пока я рядом. Отдохни хоть немного. Я пригляжу за тобой.

Северус приоткрыл глаза. Свет был невыносимо ярким – казалось, что вокруг головы Поттера сияет нимб.

\- Жалко. Не хочу уезжать. Я уже начал было привыкать.

\- К дому? Да. Я тоже.

*****

\- Если вы не можете гарантировать его безопасность, какого черта я должен вам верить?

\- Дело не в этом! Когда Уизенгамот устанавливал правила для этой… этой… смехотворной договоренности, я уверен, они не предполагали, что вы решите уехать невесть куда с… с этим!

\- Вы этого разбудите, если не станете говорить потише, - голос Поттера звучал до странного спокойно. – Я взял на себя обязательство заботиться о нем. Я должен обеспечивать его безопасность и охрану. То есть не только остальных от него охранять, но и его - от остальных.

\- Но это же не значит, что вы можете покинуть страну с… с Упивающимся Смерти!

Снейп открыл глаза.

Аврор сделал шаг назад.

\- Привет, Снейп, - сказал Поттер. – Они нас вышвыривают.

\- Вовсе нет! Вы знаете, я не имею права делать такие заявления от имени госпиталя.

\- Конечно, нет, капитан, - произнес Поттер. – Да и я из страны не уезжаю. Я увезу его куда-нибудь в тихое местечко. Сейчас Министерство не в состоянии гарантировать нам покой. Я заварил эту кашу. И если из-за меня он вынужден терпеть подобное обращение, то я за ним и пригляжу, - растрепанные больше обычного волосы Поттера торчали под разными углами, а кожа вокруг ногтей была обкусана до крови. Его мантия была такой же кроваво-красной, и Снейп ухмыльнулся. Поттер надевал ее, только когда хотел выглядеть угрожающе.

Как хлюпик ростом ниже метра семидесяти мог навести на кого-либо страху, Снейп не знал, но мантия и впрямь помогала.

\- Жаль, если это противоречит вашим планам. Если угодно, можете нас арестовать. Я буду орать во все горло и в конце концов вас уволят, сэр, но вы можете попытаться. Ах да, если он при этом умрет, вы за это заплатите. И можете сохранить мои слова в думосборе. Это угроза.

Капитан (чего, Снейп не знал, да и не хотел знать) покраснел от ярости.

\- Если они решат…

\- Я недавно поболтал со старым другом, Кингсли Шаклботом. Думаю, вы его знаете. Он говорит, что сам министр магии не будет возражать, если вы решите позволить нам уехать, ведь вам необходимо посвятить все силы поимке возможных преступников в собственном отделе.

Капитан Отдела Чего-то Невесть Где медленно вдохнул, потом выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и направился к двери.

\- Отлично, Поттер. Отлично. Убирайся, куда пожелаешь. Правила тебя никогда не останавливали. Но запомни мои слова. Однажды – остановят. Как кирпичная стена, - он хлопнул дверью.

\- Вот ведь мыльная опера, даже телевизора не нужно, - прохрипел Снейп.

\- Ага, - Поттер рассмеялся и вытер ладони о мантию на коленях. Голос его слегка дрожал. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Пожалуй, терпимо. А что?

\- Я не только пригрозил своему начальнику, но и с Кингсли не говорил со времен той церемонии награждения Орденом Мерлина пару лет назад. И кто-нибудь может до этого докопаться. Если ты в порядке, пора отсюда убраться, - Поттер поднялся с места и подошел к шкафу. – Я принес из дома кое-какую одежду и мантию. Темно-серую. Извини, не смог найти черной.

Северус сел. Спина онемела.

\- Я мантии не ношу, Поттер. Они для волшебников.

\- Нет, носишь.

\- Вот как? – он осторожно поднялся на ноги.

\- Палочку в рубашке не спрятать, - Поттер кинул ему мантию.

Снейп поймал ее. Поднял бровь.

Поттер отвернулся.

\- Я подожду в коридоре, пока ты переоденешься.

В кармане. Короткая. Тисовая. Она завибрировала в его руке.

\- Я этого не видел, ясно? И другим нечего не в свое дело соваться, - проговорил Гарри.

Он развернулся и вышел из палаты.

*****

После всего случившегося он ожидал, что они быстро исчезнут из больницы Святого Мунго. На самом же деле они вышли из комнаты, спустились по лестнице, прошествовали мимо поста охраны и через боковую дверь вышли в относительно чистый переулок, а лишь потом на улицу. Ведьмы и колдуны в рабочей одежде сновали по тротуару. Несколько семей рассматривали витрины.

Северус остановился в конце переулка. Дальше были люди.

\- Пойдем же, - произнес Поттер, потянув его за локоть.

Снейп заставил себя продолжить путь.

\- Мне кажется, все должно быть труднее.

\- Я слегка расчистил нам дорогу, - Поттер попытался снова ухватиться за его локоть.

\- Я не немощный и уж точно не собираюсь убегать. Идти мне было бы некуда. Половина прежних штабов Ордена нынче служат удобными полянами для пикников.

\- Я не хочу, чтоб мы потерялись. А ты еще и отличный щит, - добавил тот. – Кроме того, я пока не смекнул, как можно аппарировать совместно, не держась за другого человека.

Снейп нахмурился.

\- Нужно только сосредоточиться.

\- Я же полуслепой; может, все дело в этом.

Некоторые люди на улице оглядывались, узнав их, когда они проходили мимо.

\- Куда мы идем, Поттер? – он чувствовал себя беззащитным.

\- К месту, откуда можно аппарировать без риска. Здесь недалеко.

\- Но куда потом?

\- Послушай, это… я обещаю, это безопасное место.

\- Если мы аппарируем прямо к Уизенгамоту, ты мне должен сказать, Поттер, - он вырвал локоть. – Интересно, подумал ли ты о юридических последствиях…

\- Я все устрою, хорошо? Я обо всем позабочусь.

\- Ты так позаботишься, что я помру, Поттер… отпусти мою руку, а то я оторву твою и задушу тебя ею. Война закончена, мои долги выплачены, - Мерлин, кажется, на него все таращатся. – Если тебе надо, чтоб моя голова оказалась на плахе в вашей битве авроров, ты мне расскажешь, что ты там запланировал.

\- Ладно! Ладно, только не шуми, пожалуйста, - Поттеру хватило здравого смысла спрятать руки в карманы. – Правда в том, что… я не ожидал, что все произойдет именно так. Ты имеешь полное право злиться.

\- Я и злюсь.

\- Ага, и имеешь на это полное право; все-таки моя работа – тебя защищать, а я все испортил.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя разубеждал?

\- Нет. Это факт. Послушай, я стараюсь. Трудно думать о тебе, как о человеке, - выпалил Поттер. – Долгое время ты был просто ублюдком. Потом гадом, но на нашей стороне, затем предателем, а потом опять хорошим, но, несомненно, опасным типом. Только не обижайся.

Северус поднял бровь.

\- В то же время ты спас Рона и Гермиону. Даже Джинни. Даже Ремуса, хотя ненавидел его. Даже меня, хотя был не обязан.

\- Избавь м…

\- Но за все, что произошло с моими родителями, я должен тебя ненавидеть. Разве не так? – он потер шрам. – И вдруг я вижу, как ты завариваешь чай, стоя в одних носках, и это совершенно не вяжется с образом хладнокровного убийцы, за которым я должен неусыпно следить. Иногда мне почти жаль тебя, и тогда я вспоминаю, кем ты был, и веду себя, как последняя сволочь, потому что тот Снейп, которого я знал, был подонком, - он экспрессивно взмахнул руками. – Но ты, складывающий белье, - уже не тот человек, который беспричинно снимал баллы, дружил с неподходящими людьми и выболтал им чужую тайну, что привело к убийству моих родителей, - Поттер набрал воздуха в грудь. – А потом я думаю, что если мои родители не были мертвы, то, наверное, погибли бы все Лонгботтомы. Или Вольдеморт все еще бушевал бы в Европе. Или мои родители все равно бы умерли, а я бы никогда не встретил Рона и Гермиону…

Снейп моргнул. Лицо Поттера приняло скорбное выражение.

\- Многие люди выжили лишь потому, что все случилось так, как случилось.

\- Ты вообще собираешься говорить по сути? – монолог Поттера привлекал внимание прохожих.

Тот нахмурился.

\- Все случилось так, как случилось. Я действительно не хотел, чтобы так вышло. Я уже давно из-за этого злюсь. Из-за этого я не всегда обращался с тобой так, как следовало. Поэтому… я прошу прощения. Особенно в свете того, что ты не винил меня, а стал защищать дом и рисковал жизнью, принимая на себя проклятия, предназначенные мне. И я хочу сказать, что постараюсь быть… - Поттер подбирал слова. Очевидно, он исчерпал дневной запас красноречия.

\- Более терпимым и мягкосердечным тюремщиком?

\- Добрее, - Поттер выглядел так, будто ему было необходимо выпить чашку чая и выспаться.- Ты все-таки человек, а не тигр.

\- Тигр?

\- Иногда ты кажешься мне тигром. Будто бы тебе обрезали когти и поселили в моем доме. Гм... Мы несколько отклонились от темы. Надеюсь, я не слишком тебя обидел, потому что я не хотел.

\- Нет, что ты, я в восторге, что меня сводят лишь к моим преступлениям, - он не знал, как ему реагировать на тигра. Хорошо хоть Поттер не сравнил его с обезьяной.

Северус не знал, что и думать. Если кратко, Поттер сказал: «Ты был ужасным человеком, а сейчас стал всего-навсего жалким», так ведь? Но ведь еще он сказал: «Я благодарен тебе и, хоть и являюсь эмоционально недоразвитым придурком, впредь стану добрее».

Он прислушался к собственным ощущениям.

Нет. Обижен он не был. Не более, чем обычно.

Поттер покраснел.

\- Пора убираться отсюда, - он вновь взял Снейпа за локоть.

Северус позволил ему. Это показалось проще, чем выслушивать еще один несвязный монолог.

\- Ну вы с Дамблдором даете, Поттер. Просто слов нет.

\- Что?

\- Так, ничего.

*****

Высокая трава обметала голени. Закат сиял фиолетовым, розовым и золотым.

\- Нам туда, за холм.

Покинув стены госпиталя, в толпе прохожих он этого не увидел, но сейчас словно прозрел. Открытое пространство! То, как небо натянулось от горизонта до горизонта, словно кожа на барабане...

Он мог бы проклясть Поттера и сбежать. Секунда – и дело сделано. Мог бы растянуться и провести ночь в согревающих чарах под звездами. Мог испариться. Он и раньше так делал.

А потом что? Куда идти? Надолго ли?

\- Сюда, - сказал Поттер, словно натягивая повод.

Северус повиновался.

За холмом, прямо у подножия, стояла приземистая хижина с дымящейся трубой. Поттер не расслаблялся, держа палочку в вытянутой руке, и бесшумно приблизился к двери. Постучал дважды.

Дверь распахнулась.

\- Привет, Рон, - улыбнулся Поттер. Потом последовало объятие и дружеские похлопывания по спине.

Снейп отвел взгляд и вздохнул. Объятие прервалось.

\- Профессор Снейп, - поздоровался Рон.

\- Уизли, - кивнул тот в ответ.

Рыжий парень нацепил на лицо улыбку.

\- Рад вас видеть, - прочистив горло, выдавил он. – Заходите. Сейчас мы вас устроим.

Уизли прибавил в весе со времен окончания войны. Немного, но достаточно, чтобы заставить Северуса напрячь зрение, вспоминая худощавого юношу, которого он вытащил из-под обломков рушащейcя школы.

\- Мы? – уточнил Поттер.

\- Сюрприз! – когда Поттер вошел, его обняла ведьма с копной густых волос.

\- Гермиона! – очередное объятие. – Ты что здесь делаешь?

\- Я выпытала у него, куда он идет.

\- Она не шутит, когда говорит «выпытала».

Северус позволил им продолжить болтовню. Он остался за порогом, ожидая наступления ночи. Ощупал карманы. Поттер впихнул в них полупустую пачку сигарет и спичечный коробок. Снейп зажег спичку и смотрел на пламя, пока оно не погасло, а потом, закрыв глаза, увидел под веками фиолетовые сполохи.

Грейнджер подошла к нему.

\- Профессор Снейп.

\- Я давно уже не профессор, - ответил он. Вот черт, теперь они все на него пялятся. – Чего вам? – не слишком вежливо спросил он.

\- Спасибо, - произнесла она.

Он кивнул бы, если бы на этом дело закончилось, но Грейнджер ведь так просто не остановишь.

\- Тогда я не смогла вам этого сказать. Я знаю, прошло много времени, но я хотела…

\- Разве для нас подобный разговор - не пройденный этап, мисс Грейнджер?

К ее чести, она не отступила.

\- В прошлый раз он был несколько односторонним. И теперь я миссис Грейнджер-Уизли, если, конечно, вы не захотите звать меня Гермионой, - она улыбнулась. – Я только хотела сказать…

\- Ваша речь перед Уизенгамотом была достаточно красноречивой, миссис Грейнджер-Уизли. Поттер, - позвал он. – Если мне придется выбирать между встречей со всеми Уизли и сражением с твоими врагами в клубах дыма, давай вернемся домой.

Поттер нахмурился.

\- Не груби моим друзьям.

\- Тогда скажи им, что мне не так необходимы их признания, как еда и удобное кресло, чтобы в нем дожидаться неминуемой казни, - он проскользнул в избушку со все еще зажженной сигаретой, старательно не обращая внимания на ту часть себя, что предпочитала гордость мелодраме.

\- Он сегодня не в духе, - сказал Поттер. – Давайте поговорим снаружи.

Снейп фыркнул в закрывшуюся перед его носом дверь, краем глаза отметил кухоньку, отделанную бело-голубой плиткой, нахмурился, обозрев ванную, не удостоил вниманием гостиную и, вздохнув, направился в спальню. Плюхнулся на кровать, скинул ботинки и расстегнул пуговицы на мантии. Когда одежда больше не душила его, он замер.

Костяшки пальцев все еще были изранены.

Он усмехнулся. Интересно, морщились ли целители, осматривая его, и был ли Поттер, рычащий из угла, как терьер на добычу, единственным, что заставляло их продолжать лечение?

Убийца. Северус Снейп, Упивающийся смертью. Тринадцать ведьм и колдунов. Тринадцать! Одним махом.

Неважно, что они были Упивающимися и что он разрушил поддерживающую колонну под балконом, который те заняли, чтобы удобнее было палить по толпе. Никто не вспомнил, что он спас столько же жизней, сколько и унес – или думал, что унес. Точно ведь не подсчитывали. Неважно, что Поттер убил Темного Лорда, а он лишь стоял рядом, для поддержки. Неважно, что Альбус Дамблдор умолял, чтобы Северус убил его.

Он был опасным преступником.

В тюрьме его держали в кандалах. Заново накладывали заглушающие чары каждый час или около того, иногда чаще, если стражники нервничали. Посетителей к нему не допускали.

Старших Малфоев казнили. Сначала Люциуса, который, под конец обезумев, умирая, кричал, что его спасут. Потом Нарциссу, дрожащую, в слезах молящую о помиловании, хлопая длинными ресницами. Она во всем винила мужа. Суд не принял ее раскаяний, хотя она действительно выглядела исполненной сожалений. Северус предполагал, что Нарцисса действительно жалела - о том, что ее планам так бесцеремонно помешали.

Драко, поставленный перед выбором, согласился содействовать. Говорят, все его воспоминания хранятся в думосборе отдела тайн. Комитет перераспределения снабдил его документами какого-то маггла и послал гнить в ту дыру, куда направляли всех военных преступников со стертой памятью.

Других отправили в недавно построенную Тритонскую тишину. Дементоров в ней не было, но на этом ее достоинства заканчивались.

Рассмотрение его собственного дела всякий раз откладывалось, пока стражники не осмелели настолько, что стали опрокидывать подносы с его едой на пыльный пол.

Он не слишком хорошо на это отреагировал.

Северус услышал, как дверь тихо открылась и закрылась.

\- Снейп?

После случая со стражниками они поторопились с рассмотрением. Он молча стоял перед судьями, слушая вполуха, как продвигается дело. Он понимал, что решение было заранее известно. Многие свидетельствовали против него. Некоторые защищали.

\- Чертов Люпин, - пробормотал он.

\- Снейп?

\- Иди на дым, Поттер, - отозвался он. Северус не слишком помнил, что Грейнджер говорила в его защиту. Ее речь была длинной.

На пороге появилась фигура.

\- Ты почему в темноте сидишь?

Он помнил речь Поттера на суде. Он был краток. «Я ненавижу Северуса Снейпа», - начал Поттер.

\- Я устал.

\- С чего это? Ты полдня проспал.

\- Утро выдалось насыщенным.

Поттер задумчиво кивнул.

\- Тебе не нужно прятаться. Они уже ушли. Я попросил их принести нам ужин.

\- Только не тыквенный сок и чипсы.

Поттер улыбнулся.

\- Мы уже не в школе. Они принесли китайскую еду. Выкинь сигарету, - велел он и вышел.

Его речь интересной не была. Поттер никогда не умел брать словами за душу. Очень скоро его страстные аргументы превратились в обычную перебранку с судом. Уизенгамот твердо возражал против любого тюремного заключения после случая со стражниками. Они также считали, что он сбежит, а потом заявили, что он плохо повлияет на сокамерников. Кто-то даже выдвинул теорио, что Северус в тюрьме создаст темную армию.

Грейнджер не смогла молчать, да и Люпин был там в своем наименее потрепанном пальто, многие так кричали и тыкали палочками, что понадобилось полчаса, чтобы всех успокоить.

Коль скоро гриффиндорцы раскрывают рот, жди беды.

\- Эй, я снова еду разогревать не собираюсь! – позвал Поттер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Северус напевает песню группы Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Сели ужинать.

\- Полагаю, ты хочешь услышать все детали? - Поттер вздохнул так, словно предпочел бы выколоть себе глаза, лишь бы не повторять рассказ заново.

\- Знаю ли я кого-нибудь из участников?

\- Меня.

Снейп решил проявить сострадание.

\- В таком случае - нет, не хочу, - сказал он. - Думаю, я достаточно хорошо представляю себе случившееся. По предоставленным уликам, сам понимаешь.

\- Ясно, - кивнул Поттер. Морщины на его лбу разгладились. - Все равно было бы скучно слушать. А это вкусно.

\- Могло бы быть острее.

\- Ага. Но все равно. Для ресторанных харчей неплохо.

Поттер солгал. Тыквенный сок все-таки был. И сливочное пиво тоже.

\- Что будешь пить? Не вздумай сказать "цианистый калий", - добавил Поттер.

Снейп выбрал бутылку сливочного пива.

\- Хороший скотч, конечно, был бы предпочтительнее.

Поттер вскинул голову.

\- Ты пьешь?

\- Случалось. В прошлом, - он поднял бровь. - Мало ли кто не прочь выпить, Поттер!

\- Ты никогда не говорил, что хотел бы напиться, - удивился тот.

\- Четыре года с четвертью, чтобы преодолеть себя и попросить сигарету. С выпивкой можно было и повременить.

\- Не стоило. Ты мог бы просто сказать мне, что хочешь чего-то. А ты не говоришь.

\- У меня сложилось впечатление, что мы лишь недавно вступили в зону перемирия.

Поттер пожал плечами.

\- Нет, я... Видишь ли... Я никогда ничего не пил, кроме шампанского.

\- Что?

\- Из алкогольных напитков. Я только шампанское и пробовал. На Министерских приемах ничего другого не подают, если не считать коктейлей из бара, но в бар я не ходил, потому что это в считанные секунды оказалось бы в газетах: у Гарри Поттера запой!

\- Уж этого-то никак нельзя допустить, - протянул Снейп.

\- Но все и так попадает в газеты. Не знаю, зачем я стараюсь, - вздохнул тот.

\- Я тоже.

\- Что?

\- Не знаю, зачем ты стараешься.

Поттер снова удивленно уставился на него.

\- Поддерживаешь видимость. В одиночку пытаешься пресечь коррупцию, - Снейп разочарованно покачал головой.

Ответом был сердитый взгляд.

\- Кто-то же должен этим заниматься.

\- Продолжай в том же духе, Поттер, и будешь воевать до самой смерти, - Снейп запрокинул голову, утоляя жажду длинными, медленными глотками.

Мгновение Поттер наблюдал за ним, потом сказал:

\- Ну что ж, - и пожал плечами. - Если понадобится.

\- На свете мало качеств более пагубных, нежели излишнее благородство, - произнес Северус.

В ответ Поттер презрительно улыбнулся.

\- Ты-то что знаешь о благородстве? Зовись как хочешь, Снейп, но, по-моему, от принца в тебе не так уж и много.

\- Поттер! Это было почти колкостью. Возможно, из тебя еще выйдет совершенно непригодный к общению мерзавец.

\- Не-а. До такого я не доживу.

\- Особенно если продолжишь раздавать волшебные палочки, будто сувениры на вечеринке.

Поттер запихнул в рот вилку с наверченной на нее лапшой.

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты, - натянуто произнес он.

\- Ах, вот как мы ведем игру?

\- Какую еще игру? - спросил Поттер. Потом помолчал. - Я думаю, глупо лишать палочки человека, у которого и раньше было достаточно возможностей для побега. Куча возможностей. Гигантская уйма возможностей. Помнишь, я как-то уснул на диване? А палочка? Там и лежала несколько часов спустя. Однажды вечером я оставил свою мантию-невидимку и метлу у парадной двери, а палочку - на раковине в ванной; ты встал, сделал завтрак, ни к чему не прикоснулся.

Снейп причмокнул над ложкой с супом.

\- Четвертого сентября. Не стоит забывать о галлеонах в кармане пальто, так кстати забытого у входной двери.

С вилки Поттера свалилась порция лапши.

\- Странно, верно, когда такое случается?

\- Весьма. Простая оплошность, или вопиющее отсутствие бдительности? - предположил Снейп. - Не удивлюсь, если охранные чары тоже были выключены...

Поттер рылся в картонке с макаронами.

\- Ненавижу водяные орехи.

*****

Здесь были книги, которые Поттер внимательно рассматривал.

\- Некоторые из них совсем старые.

Северус опустился на колени у телевизора. Пульта здесь не было, только ручка для настройки. Он покрутил ее.

\- Снейп?

\- Кому это принадлежит?

\- Что? А, Билл купил этот дом для мистера и миссис Уизли. Вроде как для летнего отдыха. Хотя они не очень-то им пользуются.

\- Нет, я о телевизоре.

\- Один из проектов мистера Уизли. А что?

\- Здесь двести каналов.

\- Это хорошо?

\- Это хорошо, - кивнув, ответил Снейп.

\- Как много ты смотришь телевизор?

\- Достаточно, чтобы это нанесло ущерб моему здоровью.

\- Не садись слишком близко. Зрение посадишь, - велел Поттер, зевая с риском вывихнуть челюсть.

\- Первыми сгниют легкие. Спи, Поттер. Я обещаю, что не сгину в полуночном мраке.

\- Э-э...

\- Что?

\- Ты же видел: здесь всего одна спальня.

\- Только не говори мне, что у Уизли это - официальное бунгало для проведения второго медового месяца, - поморщился Снейп.

\- Э-э...

Он содрогнулся с головы до пят.

\- Фи. Спальня целиком в твоем распоряжении, Поттер.

\- Ну что в этом такого? Подумаешь...

\- Это отвратительно, - он вздрогнул снова, на этот раз для развлечения.

\- Это - лучшее, что я мог сообразить на скорую руку... Если я займу кровать, что останется тебе?

\- Как-нибудь устроюсь, - здесь был диван и одеяло. Приходилось жить в условиях и похуже. Тут кое-что пришло ему в голову. - Поттер. Как случилось, что ты пришел тогда, когда пришел? Ты знал об их намечающемся визите?

Тот пожал плечами.

\- Они потревожили сигнализацию.

\- На камине были сигнализационные чары? – его это не слишком удивляло.

\- Ага. Прости, что мы опоздали. Чары накладывались с отсрочкой.

\- Для чего была нужна отсрочка?

Поттер провел пальцами по своему шраму.

\- Послушай, Снейп. Я... - он вздохнул. - У тебя есть выбор. Не слишком приятный, но все-таки он есть. Можешь остаться здесь, а можешь уйти.

\- И постоянно быть в бегах.

\- Я же говорил, что выбор не ахти.

\- Вот, значит, какова ваша цель, мистер Поттер?

\- Что?

\- Не в силах дождаться пересмотра дела, чтобы избавиться от меня? Приходится подбрасывать палочки, чтобы их могли отыскать? - телевизор замигал, наводняя комнату бело-голубыми танцующими тенями. - Надеетесь, что я, как примерная совушка, выпорхну из оставленной нараспашку клетки?

Поттер впился зубами в ноготь большого пальца.

\- Нет, я...

Северус видел, как дергается его кадык, словно слова застряли в горле, не в силах вырваться наружу.

\- Фокус не удался, Поттер. Мне некуда идти.

По телевизору шла передача о путешествиях. Буйно заросшие джунгли, полные птиц с яркой расцветкой. Он откинулся назад, упираясь ладонями в диван.

Поттер не шевелился.

Снейп смотрел, как ведущий перечисляет птиц, рассказывая о каждой интересные подробности, которые на самом деле не представляли никакого интереса.

\- Иногда мне снится, как я возвращаюсь с работы. И ужасно хочу есть, а ужин не приготовлен. Я поднимаюсь наверх, чтобы переодеться, слышу шум воды и иду посмотреть, что происходит, а ты лежишь мертвый на полу ванной. Всегда в ванной. Не знаю, почему.

Снейп не отрывал взгляда от экрана. Птицы оказались попугаями. Он не любил попугаев. Чересчур они веселые.

\- И вовсе это не потому, что я хочу, чтобы ты ушел. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Но лучше тебе уйти, чем... - Поттер вздохнул. - А палочка непременно нужна. Глупо обходиться без нее. К тому же, волноваться, что у тебя есть палочка, стоит лишь людям, заслуживающим того, что ты с ними сделаешь.

Северус выключил телевизор.

\- Спасибо за такую веру в мои садистские наклонности.

Поттер неровно пожал плечами.

\- Не за что, - идти спать он явно не собирался.

\- Покурим? - предложил Северус.

В ответ тот снова приподнял плечо.

\- Ладно.

*****

Курить они вышли на крыльцо. Поттер, хотя у него и получалось сносно, в основном просто сидел, глядя на мерцающие огоньки.

\- Я понимаю, почему ты этим занимаешься, - сказал он. - Вот бы сюда светлячков! Но сейчас, наверное, слишком холодно для светлячков. А мне они нравятся, - он стряхнул пепел со своей сигареты. - Не знаю, почему люди их ловят.

У Поттера словно пластинку заело - болтал без умолку. Впрочем, это не раздражало.

\- Вероятно, потому, что они красивые.

\- Они еще красивее, когда летают. Ты когда-нибудь ловил светлячков? Когда был... моложе?

Северус покачал головой.

\- И я нет. А сейчас уже, наверное, было бы глупо.

Их колени почти соприкасались.

\- Завтра приберусь в доме. Скорее всего, я понадоблюсь на работе - на вопросы ответить, или... ну, сам знаешь. Нагоняй получить, - Поттер легонько затянулся. – Я вообще-то терпеть свою работу не могу. И делаю ее неважно. Расписываюсь и рукой машу. К концу дня улыбаться уже не так просто.  
\- Ну так брось ее.

Поттер взглянул на него, потом отвернулся.

В конце концов они уснули на разных краях постели, разделенные наваленными посередине подушками.

*****

Он проснулся в шесть.

Зубы покрылись тонким налетом, и что-то приятно грело спину. Снейп осторожно повернулся и вытянул шею.

Поттер тихо посапывал. Во сне он умудрился спихнуть подушки на пол и зарылся Снейпу под бок.

Никаких понятий о приличиях.

Северус встал и прошлепал на кухню. Там был тыквенный сок и сливочное пиво.

\- Где, черт побери, чай? - проворчал он.

\- Не знаю. В буфете поищи, - растрепанный Поттер показался в дверях, протирая глаза.

\- Я этим и занимаюсь.

\- Можно его трансфигурировать.

\- Гадость какая.

\- Почему? Чай - это чай, разве не так?

\- В таком случае, отчего не закипятить чайник нафталина? - Северус рылся в пестрой коллекции консервных банок в буфете.

Поттер открыл соседнюю дверцу.

\- О, тут есть кофе!

\- Кофе?

\- Не знаю, сколько ему лет. Но он содержит кофеин.

Он нехотя кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Кофе так кофе.

С сахаром, как выяснилось, было не так уж противно. Несколько непривычный привкус. Землистый.

\- Я могу купить чай. Мне сегодня нужно на работу, иначе все запаникуют. Может, задержусь там. Будешь в порядке?

Снейп удивленно взглянул на него.

\- Поттер. Я начинаю думать, что у тебя, возможно, не все дома.

\- Просто держи ту штуку, которой у тебя нет, неподалеку.

\- Ту самую, которую ты мне категорически не давал?

\- Именно.

Снейп кивнул и сделал еще один глоток. Возможно, кофе все же стоило выпить.

\- Может, Рон заглянет. А может, и Гермиона. Есть такая вероятность.

\- Вот ведь не знает, когда остановиться.

\- Да, с этим у нее неважно. Не возражаешь, если душевую я займу первым?

Северус покачал головой. Подумал о том, каким может быть сливочное пиво с привкусом кофе. Гадость, наверное. Он решил, что поэкспериментирует, когда Поттер уйдет.

*****

Убирать было нечего, газет для чтения не нашлось, он опорожнил уже второй кофейник; скоро начиналась его мыльная опера, но найти ее среди двухсот чертовых каналов, половина из которых транслировала маггловских двойников Гилдероя Локхарта, не было никакого шанса. Какой садист настроил двести каналов на телевизоре, к которому нет пульта?

\- Проклятые Уизли.

Он оставил в покое телевизор и выглянул в окно. Потом прошелся вокруг дома, потому что, как оказалось, термин "домашний арест" был применим только тогда, когда его применял Гарри Поттер. Метрах в пятидесяти от дома он ощутил легкое беспокойство, что его поймают, и возвратился курить на крыльцо.

В любом случае, новизна природы к тому времени уже сошла на нет.

На книжных полках не оказалось ничего интересного. Не хотелось читать ни об отважном восхождении магов к вершине горы Какая-то Жуткая Громадина, ни об анатомии невидимой фруктовой летучей мыши, ни кратки, в шестьсот страниц, обзор промышленных смол.

Треск аппарации оказался почти счастьем.

Он подошел к входной двери и распахнул ее.

\- Наконец-то решил... о, нет, - и сунул руку в карман мантии, готовясь выхватить палочку.

\- Эй, профессор Снейп!

\- Вы что, не рады нас видеть?

Они улыбались, как тыквенные фонарики Джеки, у которых рты до ушей.

Северус смотрел на них в ужасе.

\- Одну причину. Назовите одну-единственную причину, по которой мне не следует проклясть вас и запереть дверь, - он подавил дрожь, произнеся эти слова. О палочке они знать не могли.

Фред взглянул на Джорджа - или, может, наоборот.

\- Мы провиант принесли. Слышали, вы тут оголодали, - в самом деле, руки их были полны коробок и пакетов.

\- И сколько продуктов вы нашпиговали своими чертовыми фокусами? - Северус не сдвинулся со своего места, преграждая им путь.

\- Ни одну!

\- Мы бы так не поступили.

Снейп подождал.

\- Не так уж много.

\- Несколько всего.

\- Пару штук.

\- Ага, пару штук, - оба кивнули.

\- Что именно?

\- Нам тяжело, профессор. Неужели вы не доверяете своим любимым ученикам?

\- У меня никогда не было любимцев.

\- Ну, мы должны были ими быть.

\- Мы – чуть ли не единственные, кто до сих пор пользуется полученными на уроках зелий знаниями.

\- Факт, делающий мое существование еще более унылым, уверяю вас, - ответил Северус. И снова стал ждать.

\- Безалкогольный сидр на самом деле крепок, как огневиски, а от маффинов кожа на сутки посинеет.

\- И?

Они переглянулись.

\- Черешню не ешьте.

\- С чаем что-нибудь не так?

\- Нет.

\- Сигареты принесли? - блок был предъявлен и прошел инспекцию. - Так и быть, проходите.

*****

\- Вы должны стать у нас консультантом.

\- Нет.

\- Это было бы блестяще! Из него вышел бы блестящий консультант!

\- Нет.

\- Мы могли бы создать линию, полностью основанную на зельях. Уж вы-то все на свете трюки знаете.

\- Нет. То есть да, но - нет.

\- Мы бы вам платили.

\- Мы бы вам много платили, - они покивали.

\- Нет, - на мгновение Северус прикрыл глаза. - Я - арестант, - услужливо добавил он.

\- Ну, не всерьез же. Вы же у Гарри.

\- Арестанты работают. Мы могли бы выхлопотать вам бумагу о допуске к труду.

\- О, да, это мысль! Обойдется дешевле нелегальных иммигрантов!

Возникла пауза.

\- Это была шутка. Мы нелегалов не нанимаем.

\- Cтудентов - это да. Вот откуда берется дешевая рабочая сила.

\- Хотя и не очень надежная.

\- Да, не очень, - оба покачали головами. - А жаль. У них потрясающие инстинкты.

\- Так что скажете, профессор? Вот смеху было бы!

\- Не могу придумать ничего, чем наслаждался бы меньше, - ответил Снейп.

\- Здорово, мы пришлем вам контракт.

\- А потом еще один - когда первый вы сожжете.

Возможно, он просто соскучился по общению - с кем угодно. Возможно, у него чесались кулаки. Выбрать было нелегко. Он устал и одновременно чувствовал себя как на иголках.

Распаковав продукты, близнецы набросились на остатки китайского. Северус проследил, чтобы маффины и черешня отправились в мусорное ведро.

\- Так что там с Гарри?

\- Что вы имеете в виду?

Они налили себе сидра. Северус воздержался, не желая быть подвешенным за лодыжки, когда их благоприятное расположение духа поизносится. Или, наоборот, взыграет – ведь речь идет о таких увлекающихся шутниках, как близнецы Уизли. Они на сомнительных трюках карьеру сделали.

Северус от всей души пожелал, чтобы их легкий подъем по жизни закончился резким падением.

\- В последнее время он сам не свой.

\- Чей же он тогда? - спросил Северус.

\- Сперва все это дело с Джинни, - Джордж закатил глаза. - Вы наверняка об этом слыхали.

\- Воскресные обеды стали очень неловкими, - они кивнули друг другу.

\- А теперь он вообще не приходит! Даже на собрания пайщиков его не заманишь.

\- Они и на собрания-то похожи не были. Мы вручали ему отчет, а потом шатались по всяким шикарным клубам, в которые нас пускали только вместе с Гарри, - с улыбкой признался Фред. - Хотя обычно он уходил домой до того, как нас оттуда вышвыривали. Не любил толпы.

\- Вот как можно от такого отказаться?

\- В самом деле, как? - откликнулся Северус, зажигая сигарету. Не потому, что снова захотел курить, но можно было ненароком опалить одного из них, подойди он слишком близко.

\- И с мамой почти не разговаривает. Можно подумать, что кто-то умер, так она переживает.

\- Она все равно что потеряла сына, - вставил Джордж. Или Фред. - Он теперь только с Роном и общается.

Они выжидающе уставились на него.

Северус выгнул бровь.

\- Я должен что-то сделать по этому поводу?

\- Он к вам прислушивается, - сказал Джордж. - Скажите ему, пусть перестает глупить и снова заходит в гости.

\- И работу пусть бросает! Ему прямая дорога в частный сектор. Останется в Министерстве - будет всю жизнь перебирать бумажки в офисе. А мог бы на нас работать.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я посоветовал Поттеру оставить достойное существование и тратить свое время, разрабатывая и рекламируя навозные бомбы?

\- Ну да.

\- Вы так говорите, будто это плохо, профессор.

Фред или Джордж рассмеялся.

\- Ага, скажите, что вы на самом деле думаете.

Снейп медленно выдохнул облачко дыма.

\- Вы – мерзавцы в дорогих пальто. Хуже того – в одинаковых дорогих пальто. Скажите, имеются у вас самостоятельные мысли и желания, или же по прошествии стольких лет все, что сходит вам за мозги, засохло и слиплось в некий коллективный разум?

Какое-то время тот близнец, что сидел справа, выглядел слегка обиженным, а тот, что слева – рассерженным. Вскоре они достаточно овладели собой и улыбнулись.

\- Наше подобие – часть торговой марки.

\- Конечно. И уж никак не боязнь начать думать собственной головой, - Снейп затянулся. – Вы впадали в панику, когда я назначал вам раздельные взыскания. Меня это весьма развлекало.

\- Неудивительно, что Гарри свихнулся, раз ему приходится жить с вами, - пошутил один. Второй не засмеялся.

\- Да, в этом причина его ухода. Не может быть, что ваша фантастически удачная, но крайне пустая жизнь его не интересует; что ваша мать – старая, деспотичная карга, а ваша сестрица трахалась на стороне в то самое время, когда Поттер покупал ей обручальное кольцо, не так ли? Разумеется, нет. Вы ведь такая приятная семья. Не считая тех двоих, что предпочитают обитать на континенте, и третьего, того-о-ком-говорить-не-будем, - пальцы зудели. «Хватай палочку,» - кричала часть его души. - «Давай же, хватай!» - Видитесь ли вы с юным Персивалем? Или Молли заколотила его комнату досками?

Ответом ему была тишина.

\- Мне нужно еще выпить, - буркнул тот, что, по мнению Северуса, был Джорджем, и ушел на кухню.

Фред поморгал и улыбнулся. Изгиб его губ был немного ядовитым.

\- А вы стали еще злее, чем были в школе.

\- В те дни я еще сдерживался, - склонил голову Северус.

Фред смеялся, как Сириус Блэк. Джордж пялился из кухни так же тупо, как Люпин.

Поттер не был похож на Поттера. И на Эванс тоже. Он был похож на чертовски разъяренного человека.

Широко раскрытыми глазами Гарри оглядел комнату.

\- Что вы здесь делаете? – потребовал он.

\- Ты меня сюда водворил, - рявкнул Северус.

Но Гарри разговаривал не с ним.

\- Откуда вам известно, что мы здесь? О боже, кому вы еще рассказали? «Пророк» знает?

\- Немного благоразумия в нас все же есть, - сказал Фред.

\- Мы провиант принесли, - сказал Джордж.

\- Вы должны уйти. Немедленно, – Поттер непроизвольно прибавил немного беспалочного Соноруса.

\- Эй, - укоризненно сказал Фред, - что мы тебе сделали? Мы всего лишь хотели...

\- Я не постыжусь стереть вам память, - произнес Поттер. Губы его сжались в тонкую полоску.

\- Мы были у мамы, когда Рон связался с ней через камин, чтобы спросить о даче, - выпалил Джордж. – Мы просто зашли повидаться. Никто ничего не знает. Честное слово.

\- Клянетесь? – нахмурился Поттер.

\- Да чтоб мы сдохли!

\- Готовы ли вы дать официальную клятву? – в руке Поттера появилась палочка.

\- Поттер, - Северус поднялся. – В чем дело?

Зеленые глаза сверкнули, глядя на Снейпа.

\- Исчезли кое-какие улики. Скорее всего, теперь мой первоначальный иск лишен юридической силы, - он покачал головой. – Они утверждают, что были приглашены в дом, где ты бросился в неспровоцированную атаку, включавшую несколько искусно наложенных заклятий памяти, которые не позволяют им ответить на определенные вопросы о нападении. Только один имеет судимость. В данный момент несколько примерных семьянинов-волшебников противостоят чокнутому ветерану войны и закоренелому уголовнику, с которым он живет, - Поттер вгрызся в ноготь большого пальца. – А на закуску - из дома пропала коробка с письмами, которые я хранил. Ее украли во время расследования. «Пророк» выставит меня на посмешище в специальном выпуске. Я всего лишь пытался исполнить свой долг, а вместо этого испортил себе жизнь.

*****

Северус отпер дверь.

\- Я чувствую себя чертовым дворецким. Что тебе нужно?

Младшая Уизли стянула с волос шарф и прислонила метлу к стене дома.

\- Я хотела бы видеть Гарри, - ответила она, шагая вперед так решительно, словно вход был ей обеспечен. – Позвольте, профессор.

Снейп встал на ее пути.

\- Не позволю. Цель визита?

\- Простите?

\- Зачем вы здесь? Мы весь вечер отбиваемся от нашествия Уизли.

\- Я хотела бы видеть Гарри, - повторила девушка.

\- Это вы уже говорили. Не желаете ли высказаться конкретнее?

\- Мне не нужно ваше разрешение, чтобы поговорить с Гарри, профессор.

\- М-м... ошибаетесь, - подумав, сказал Северус. – Боюсь, оно вам необходимо. Не стесняйтесь присылать сов, но гостей мастер Поттер не принимает, - Снейп ухитрился насмешливо поклониться.

\- Свин все время возвращается обратно, - молвила она, складывая руки на груди.

У него ушло мгновение на то, чтобы сообразить, о чем речь.

\- Ах, да – в то время как вы можете не стесняться присылать сов, их мы тоже не принимаем. Доброго вечера, - ответил Северус и захлопнул дверь.

В нее сразу же постучали.

Северус досчитал до десяти, потом снова открыл.

\- Да-да?

\- Впустите меня, профессор, - под мантией на ней обнаружилось прозрачное, обтягивающее платье, а макияж был нанесен очень тщательно. – Мне нужно войти.

\- Прошу простить, в столь поздний час мы также не впускаем дешевых продажных девиц. Доброго вечера.

Она всунула ногу в приоткрытую дверь. На ноге была изящная открытая туфелька на высоком каблуке.

\- Я не уйду, профессор.

Снейп одарил ее лучшим из своих уничижительных взглядов.

\- Право, при Поттере не стоит носить каблуки. Он очень переживает по поводу своего роста.

\- Я это запомню, - огрызнулась Джинни.

\- А знаете, почему еще не стоит носить каблуки?

\- Просветите меня, - сказала она.

\- Дверь может сделать вот так, - сказал он, изо всех сил хлопая дверью ей по ноге.

Раздался потрясающий визг. Он заставил Поттера выглянуть из спальни.

\- Что? Что слу... а, - он умолк. Мантия его была наполовину расстегнута, а лицо раскраснелось. У него был вид человека, только что выуженного из канавы. – Джинни.

Северус отступил. Проигнорировал яростный взгляд и нашептанное лечащее заклинание. Прошел в кухню и налил себе стаканчик сидра. Тот пах яблоками, хотя на вкус напоминал разбавитель для краски.

\- Гарри. Тебе пора завести нового телохранителя, - она стреляла глазами, словно кинжалы метала.

\- Не думаю. Этот слишком часто спасал мне жизнь, - ответил Поттер.

Снейп ощутил неожиданное тепло, наверняка вызванное алкоголем, и исподтишка отсалютовал Уизли двумя пальцами, притворяясь, что трет глаза.

\- Фред и Джордж рассказали тебе, что я здесь? Или это сделала твоя мама?

Она на мгновение отвернулась от Поттера, бросив предостерегающий взгляд на Снейпа.

\- Гарри... я предпочла бы поговорить с тобой... наедине.

Левое веко Поттера дернулось.

Северус отошел подальше. Все-таки этот неврастеник когда-то упокоил Темного Лорда.

\- Можешь сказать здесь все, что угодно.

\- Я знаю, но... я хотела бы поговорить с тобой наедине.

Она сняла мантию. Грудь у нее была что надо, но выглядела скорее произведением искусства, чем природным даром.

Снейп впечатлен не был. Поттер, к вящему его удивлению, тоже.

\- Я не хочу говорить наедине. Не о чем больше говорить. Все уже сказано, - Поттер отошел к книжному шкафу. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Я видела статью в «Пророке». Ты в самом деле...

\- Да. Да, хорошо. Но я написал их год назад. Больше года назад. Сегодняшняя передовица – устаревшие новости. Разве ты никогда не хранишь неотосланные письма?

Северус обыкновенно разжигал старыми письмами камин.

\- Гарри, - она сделала паузу. Посмотрела на Снейпа.

Тот выгнул бровь.

\- Гарри, если бы ты хоть однажды сказал мне то, что там...

\- Верни мне кольцо, - промолвил Поттер. Лицо его было наполовину скрыто тенью от шкафа. – Я, правда, говорил, что ты можешь оставить его себе, а если передумаешь, мы... – он кашлянул. – Верни его.

\- Мы могли бы пообедать вместе. Попытаться сно...

\- Мне тошнит от одной мысли о том, чтобы прикоснуться к тебе.

Судя по выражению лица девицы, ударить ее было бы гуманнее.

Поттер выбрал из шкафа книгу.

\- Я хочу получить назад кольцо своей матери. Если угодно, я верну тебе его стоимость наличными.

Ее пальцы стиснули мантию.

\- Приходи на ужин в воскресенье.

\- Не хочу.

\- Мы все еще твоя семья.

\- Но не настоящая, так ведь? – он запустил руку в вихры. – Я вам не ровня.

\- Гарри...

\- Завтра мне придется провести день, убеждая людей, что на самом деле я не темный маг, одержимый идеями убийства и революции. Это труднее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Не так ли, Снейп? – Поттер вышел на кухню. – Есть тут что-нибудь выпить? Чай? – он копался в буфете, пока Снейп не отдал ему свой стакан. Поттер выпил его залпом и задохнулся. Потом закашлялся. – Уфф. Это что?

\- Не шампанское, - ответил Снейп.

Поттер снова кашлянул. Потом повернулся к бывшей... чем бы они ни были.

\- Иди домой. Скажи маме, что мы скоро съедем отсюда. Поблагодари ее от меня, - он опустил стакан и пересек комнату. – Тебе идет это платье, - добавил он, проскальзывая мимо нее в спальню. И запер за собой дверь.

Снейп не смотрел на младшую Уизли. Та не смотрела на него.

\- Давайте же, - сказала она.

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Скажите что-нибудь отвратительное, - прошипела она.

Снейп опять наполнил свой стакан.

\- Думаю, он сделал это лучше меня.

Через некоторое время дверь открылась и хлопнула вновь. Северус достал из буфета второй стакан и налил его доверху.

Поттер выбрался из спальни почти сразу.

\- Извини.

Северус возвел очи горе.

\- Не уподобляйся Грейнджер. Сегодня я собираюсь смотреть телевизор и курить. Идешь?

Сидр отправился с ними.

*****

Северус Снейп не мог решить, с которым из героев «Монти Пайтон» он предпочел бы заняться сексом.

\- Тут есть высокие парни. Которые очень привлекательны, хотя тот, темноволосый, немного... Не знаю, - он следил за развязкой сюжета. Тот вился вокруг сырного магазина. – Один из тех людей, кого я возненавидел бы, встретив в жизни.

\- Погоди. Почему уже мультфильмы?

\- Не знаю. Невероятно.

\- О, хорошо. Думал, это у меня видения. Бутылку передай.

Снейп так и сделал.

\- Вон тот блондин? Очень мил. Говорит красиво. Ладная задница.

\- Что?

\- Ладная задница. Восхитительная филейная часть, - Северус откинулся на диване, опустив стакан на живот.

\- ...Кто? Вот этот?

\- Нет, высокий блондин.

\- Очень высокий.

\- Там все сравнительно высокие. Если сравнивать с тобой, - пояснил он. – Этот - русый. Губы красивые.

\- Губы...?

\- Убил бы за такой рот, - какие дивные вещи можно вытворять с таким ртом. – Мне нужно еще выпить.

\- Уже почти ничего не осталось.

\- Жаль, - он потянулся. Пустой стакан упал на пол. – Не разбился. Утром приберу.

\- Надо уезжать отсюда. Мы могли бы поселиться в гостинице. Первоклассной гостинице. Где на подушках оставляют мятные конфеты. Я могу себе такое позволить. В кои-то веки поселиться в приличном месте. Я ведь герой, черт побери, так? Могу и потратиться. Заживем, как короли.

\- Вот тот... слишком убедителен в роли женщины. Женственные мне никогда не нравились. Даже если он, так сказать, и не дама, в постели я увидел бы лишь парик и фальшивую грудь, - Снейп покачал головей. – Зато маленький брюнет?.. – бутылка сама очутилась в его руке. – Будем здоровы, - сказал он, отхлебывая прямо из горлышка.

\- Завтра я принесу отрезвляющее зелье. Не думаю, что когда-либо раньше я так...

\- Надирался?

\- Ага. Хорошее слово. Пойду съем что-нибудь. Или воды попью, - Поттер не сдвинулся с места.

\- Я проведу день, лежа в постели и страдая, - сказал Снейп, чмокнув губами. Его лицо совершенно онемело. – Я замечательно страдаю.

\- Как ты этому выучился?

\- Такому не научишься. Это талант. Я с ним родился, - Снейп вернулся к телевизионной передаче. – Крошка-брюнет - запросто. И думать нечего, - постановил он. – Пускай только свистнет, я мигом – на спину, ноги в воздух, никакого стыда.

\- ... Что?

\- Ведь он даже в худшем случае большого урона не нанесет, так? С виду он робкий. Туда, обратно, все быстро, потом он чувствует себя настолько виноватым, что можно просто... лежать, наслаждаясь, пока он доказывает собственную компетентность, - мозг его оценивал вырисовывающиеся картинки по достоинству. Тело не реагировало.

\- Снейп?

\- М-м? – он обернулся к Поттеру, сидевшему, поджав ноги, и тяжело оперся о подлокотник дивана.

Поттер нахмурился.

\- Ты – гом... гомос...

\- Гомосексуалист.

\- Гомосексуалист, - казалось, он гордился тем, что вообще смог это произнести. – Гей, да?

\- Ты не знал? – Снейп попытался кивнуть. Голова упала на грудь.

\- Ну... нет. Нет вообще-то, - пожал плечами Поттер. – Ты же не... встречаешься ни с кем. Просто я думал, что не каждому попадается пара. Тебя, конечно, убеждают в обратном, но люди повсюду умирают в одиночестве.

\- Когда я умру, я возьму с собой еще кого-то. Неважно, кого.

\- Меня возьми, - пробурчал Поттер. – Люблю общение. Только не с рыжеволосыми. Кроме Рона. С Роном можно.

Они уставились в телевизор.

\- А ты правда... то есть, я имею в виду, в самом деле... спишь... с мужчинами? – спросил Поттер.

\- Сплю? Нет. Трахался когда-то, - он вздохнул. – Бывал трахнут. Бывал втрахан.

\- Во что? – глаза Поттера были широко распахнуты.

Снейп выдохнул сквозь плотно сжатые губы, пародируя тарахтение маггловской моторной лодки.

\- Большей частью? В твердые плоские поверхности.

Они все еще смотрели на экран.

\- Никогда этого не мог, - качая головой, сказал Поттер.

\- Матрас предпочтительнее, - согласился Северус.

\- Нет, я о том, что... Никогда этого не мог.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Секс, - ответил Поттер.

*****

Когда он проснулся, в голове все еще царил туман. Он лежал на диване и был укрыт одеялом.

\- Проклятые внутренние будильники, - проворчал он, вновь опуская голову. Еще пятнадцать минут. Потом он приготовит завтрак. Звук шагов прогремел в его ушах барабанной дробью.

\- Привет, - шепнул Поттер. – Все еще пьян?

Северус хлестнул себя по щеке.

\- Да, иначе это было бы больно.

\- Вот. Выпей это.

К его губам прижался пузырек с зельем. Северус вздернул нос.

\- Отрезвляющее зелье среднего качества. Я скорее вгоню в свой череп гвозди.

\- Переживешь. У нас есть около часа, чтобы убраться отсюда.

\- Что? – Снейп приоткрыл один глаз.

Поттер был облачен в алые регалии.

\- Сейчас одиннадцать. На полдень назначена пресс-конференция. Гермиона организовала.

\- Что? – этого хватило, чтобы убедить второй глаз открыться тоже.

\- Ты должен будешь позволить им взглянуть на свои воспоминания об атаке. Сделаешь это?

Снейп попытался осмыслить происходящее. Опрокинул в себя зелье. Оно было просроченным, но работало.

\- За бочонок чудовищно крепкого кофе.

\- Кофе?

\- Сигареты, алкоголь, кофе – я стараюсь развить в себе вредные привычки.

\- Но ты это сделаешь? Ответишь на их вопросы?

\- Любезничать я не собираюсь, - протер глаза Северус.

\- Вот и славно. Одевайся, и пойдем, - Поттер опустил ему на колени пакет. – Э-э. Можешь еще бреющим заклинанием воспользоваться. На тебе не так уж много растительности, но... сам понимаешь.

\- Да, мой лорд, - Северус поклонился.

Поттер замер.

Снейп обдумал сказанное. Ох.

\- Сарказм.

\- «Ваше величество» я еще могу пропустить мимо ушей. Или, может, однажды ты назовешь меня «Гарри».

\- Зачем? Так тебя зовут остальные.

\- «Поттер» заставляет меня думать, что ты... сравниваешь меня с отцом.

Снейп развернул пакет. Брови его взлетели вверх.

\- Поттер. Ты точно спятил.

*****

Эффект был сногсшибательный.

Зеваки толпились с обоих сторон. Сверкали вспышки маггловских и волшебных фотоаппаратов.

Поттер, несмотря на дурацкую прическу, мог шагать так, будто был десяти футов росту. Смотрел прямо перед собой. На лице его играла не то улыбка, не то гримаса. В руке он держал палочку - как предположил Северус, для защиты.

Разумеется, магический мир видел Гарри Поттера каждый день. Но только до того, как «Пророк» опубликовал о нем душераздирающе личные сведения...

Мерлин. Он наверняка знал о Поттере кое-что, о чем не ведали журналисты. Интересно, можно ли здесь раздобыть газету...

У Северуса не было времени размышлять о том, что именно удастся выудить у Поттера в обмен за молчание, потому что внимание большей части толпы было направлено на него.

Репортеры кричали ему «Профессор!» и «Мастер Снейп!» Он испугался, что кто-нибудь попытается к нему прикоснуться.

Он оставил верхнюю пуговицу мантии и те, что были ниже талии, расстегнутыми. Рукава скрывали запястья; воротничок доходил до середины горла. Под мантию он надел черные брюки и рубашку. Распустил волосы. Сейчас они были длиннее, чем в годы преподавания в школе, и спускались ниже плеч. Мантия развевалась, подобно его одеяниям в те времена, когда он шествовал от одного угла классной комнаты к другому, шипя, словно те чудовища, с которыми дети сравнивали его за обеденными столами (когда думали, что их ненавистный профессор не слышит).

Ему не хватало своей палочки, но новая (и запрещенная) удобно устроилась в потайном кармане.

Презрительная ухмылка вернулась на диво легко.

\- Прости, пожалуйста, - сказал Поттер. – Это все из-за того, что суда над тобой как такового не было, они толком и не поживились тогда.

\- Мне нужна сигарета, - пробормотал Снейп.

\- А как насчет бочонка кофе?

\- Он тоже нужен.

\- Здесь есть какой-то магазинчик. Впрочем, он не подойдет. Слишком много людей, и как минимум трое потребуют автографов. Есть еще тележка, которая объезжает кабинеты. Кажется, там продается кофе.

Люди расступались перед ними, как воды перед Моисеем, оставляя широкий проход для Поттера и еще шире – для него.

\- Надо же. Мне нужно каждое утро с тобой приходить. Никто меня не хватает.

Толпа осталась позади. Поттер сверкнул удостоверением, почти не замедляя шага. Снейп был уверен, что, пожелай они войти прямиком в Департамент Тайн, их бы и там не остановили.

Они миновали лабиринт коридоров, поднялись по пожарной лестнице и вошли в небольшой зал.

\- Мы решили, что лучший способ защиты – нападение, - пояснил Поттер.

\- И вторая половина «нас» - некая мисс Грейнджер?

\- Да, и она права. Если наших доводов не выслушают, в газетах на месяц вперед не будет ничего, кроме вранья. Кроме того, было бы неплохо сложить в думосбор копию воспоминаний о том, как на тебя напали.

\- На тот случай, если за время, что пройдет между текущим моментом и заседанием Визенгамота, у меня случится сотрясение мозга и потеря памяти?

Поттер поморщился.

\- Практичные побуждения не обязательно являются постыдными, - усмехнулся Северус.

\- В жизни не встречал никого, кто разговаривает так, как ты.

Он отозвался фырканьем.

Двери по обе стороны зала были стальными. Поттер остановился у одной, выбранной, похоже, наугад, и постучал. Дверь отворилась.

\- Входите.

\- Здесь идет пресс-конференция, - поднял бровь Снейп.

\- Не совсем, - сказал Поттер. – Для основной прессы, с которой я разберусь сам, она проходит внизу, Мы думали, будет лучше, если ты останешься... в тени.

С Департаментом Тайн у этого места не было ничего общего. Второй этаж, какой-то отдел Аврората; внутренний компас подсказывал, что они находились невдалеке от наружной стены здания. Прорваться через пару заклинаний и преград - и он свободен. Все-таки тут не недра Министерства.

Тем не менее, вдоль лопаток побежал ручеек пота. Несколькими этажами выше ютились крошечные камеры, в одной из которых его держали до первого, а потом и второго судебного разбирательства. Краденая палочка все еще лежала в кармане. Если кому-нибудь придет в голову обыскать Пожирателя Смерти, он вполне сможет получить шанс вновь лицезреть эту камеру изнутри. Даже честному слову Поттера не выручить его в третий раз.

Комната была крошечной. Пол сочетался цветом с дверями. Стол сверкал черной поверхностью. На ней лежал электронный маггловский прибор – диктофон. Рядом находился свиток пергамента и Самопишущее Перо.

Два аврора в униформах стояли за спиной молодого человека со светлыми кудрями. Улыбка его либо стоила нескольких сотен галлеонов труда стоматологу, либо была продуктом необыкновенно удачных генетических данных. Когда они вошли, блондин встал и протянул руку.

Северус сунул свои в карманы.

\- Привет, Гарри, - блондин тепло потряс ладонь Поттера.

\- Здравствуй, Бен. Северус Снейп, это Бенджамин Хайнрих.

\- Зовите меня Бен, - сказал тот, улыбаясь. Вежливо подал руку для пожатия.

\- У вас много зубов, - ответил Северус.

\- Думосбор принес? – спросил Поттер.

\- Вот он, - один из авроров подкатил тележку с серебристой чашей.

\- Присутствующие будут наблюдать, если не возражаете, - сказал Хайнрих. – Чем больше свидетелей, тем лучше, - он наконец-то убрал непожатую руку, но смущенным не выглядел.

Северусу захотелось дернуть его за один из тугих белых локонов. Хайнрих был красив тем, чего не хватало Поттеру: сильным подбородком, загорелой кожей и уверенностью, что его можно швырнуть в другой угол комнаты без боязни сломать. Он был невысокого роста. Возможно, на почве этого они с Поттером и сдружились.

Как вышло, что его судьба решалась коротышками, которые и до верхней полки холодильника не дотянулись бы без стремянки?

Поттер опустил ладонь на руку Северуса.

Глаза блондина поймали этот жест. Слегка расширились, потом прищурились, словно он просто отметил этот факт про себя.

Снейпу он определенно не нравился.

\- Извини – кто он, собственно?

\- Я – следователь, - ответил Хайнрих. – Я...

\- Он много с нами работал. Раньше был аврором, теперь открыл собственное дело. Я упоминал о нем раньше.

\- Я беспристрастен, - добавил зубастый маг.

\- Беспристрастных людей не бывает, - сказал Снейп.

Многоваттовая улыбка слегка потускнела.

\- Он помог оправдать Билла.

\- Сторонник Уизли? Это не производят на меня ни малейшего впечатления.

\- Он здесь, чтобы произвести впечатление на других, а не на тебя, и он это сделает. Он принимал участие во многих военных процессах.

\- В каких именно?

\- Нотт, Крауч, Грейбек, Лестранг, - перечислил Хайнрих, загибая ухоженные, с наманикюренными ногтями пальцы.

\- Уроды, Уизли и упыри, ах-ах, - пробормотал Снейп.

\- Заткнись, - раздраженно велел Поттер.

\- Сам заткнись, - огрызнулся он.

\- Простите. Он сегодня злой, - объяснил Поттер остальным.

\- Не смей говорить обо мне так, будто меня здесь нет. Я еще кофе не пил. И чаю тоже. И не курил. Кстати, зелье твое – дерьмо.

\- Нормальное зелье. Не скандаль, - ответил Поттер.

\- Нам принесут чаю и кофе. Сэндвичей хотите? – прощебетал Хайнрих.

\- О господи. Сейчас он падет ниц и предложит нам отсосать.

Поттер стукнул его по лбу.

\- Какие эффектные жесты!

\- Ты ведешь себя, как последняя сволочь! – выкрикнул Поттер.

\- Ты знал, кто я, когда пустил меня в дом. Нечего теперь удивляться, - постепенно Северус осознал, что в комнате они не одни.

Окружающие их люди улыбались. Точнее, пытались сдержать смех.

\- Вас оставить вдвоем? – весело предложил Хайнрих.

Северус нахмурился.

\- Поттер, сделай одолжение, - он приблизился к думосбору.

\- Ткнуть тебя палочкой в лобешник не одолжение, а сплошное удовольствие, - ответил Поттер.

Один из авроров хихикнул.

Поттер коснулся кончиком палочки Северусова виска. Другая его рука опиралась на плечо Снейпа.

Северус сосредоточился.


	4. Chapter 4

ХАЙНРИХ: Как бы вы описали свои отношения с Гарри Поттером?

СНЕЙП: Я бы их не описывал.

ХАЙНРИХ: Значит, друзьями вы не считаетесь?

СНЕЙП: Не совсем.

ХАЙНРИХ: Мне показалось, что вы… занервничали, когда он ушел. Вы предпочли бы, чтобы он остался?

СНЕЙП: Я предпочел бы уйти вместо него.

ХАЙНРИХ: Я так понимаю, у вас нечасто берут интервью.

СНЕЙП: После окончания войны – нет.

ХАЙНРИХ: С тех самых пор? Какая честь для меня принимать вас сегодня.

СНЕЙП: Не стоит меня умасливать, я не бутерброд. И будет лучше, если я не почувствую вдруг вкус Веритасерума. А я могу, и вы это знаете.

ХАЙНРИХ: Это обыкновенный кофе. Вы собирались мне лгать?

СНЕЙП: Нет.

ХАЙНРИХ: Тогда к чему опасаться сыворотки правды?

СНЕЙП: Честному человеку незачем бояться авроров. Мы уже постановили, что я – не честный человек. Остальное вычислите сами. Предложить вам листок бумаги?

ХАЙНРИХ: Так вы утверждаете, что могли бы солгать?

СНЕЙП: Я мог бы и гигантским селезнем в мантии быть. Только это не так.

(Щелчок выключенного, а потом снова включенного диктофона)

ХАЙНРИХ: Вы считаете себя должником Гарри Поттера?

СНЕЙП: Должником?

ХАЙНРИХ: Можно сказать, что он спас вам жизнь.

СНЕЙП: Можно также сказать, что я спас жизнь и ему, и его чудовищно невыносимым друзьям.

ХАЙНРИХ: Значит, Гарри Поттер обязан вам?

СНЕЙП: Нет. Мы в расчете.

ХАЙНРИХ: То есть после того, как вы расправились с аврорами, пришедшими к нему домой, вы рассчитались с обоюдными долгами?

СНЕЙП: Мы были квиты еще до этого.

ХАЙНРИХ: Но тогда вы не квиты сейчас.

СНЕЙП: Ошибаетесь.

ХАЙНРИХ: Не понимаю.

СНЕЙП: (вдохнул) Они наверняка убили бы меня заодно с Поттером. Так что мой поступок вряд ли можно назвать бескорыстным проявлением отваги.

ХАЙНРИХ: Вы уверены, что они убили бы вас?

СНЕЙП: Да.

ХАЙНРИХ: Но они не угрожали вам.

СНЕЙП: Они к нам не за столовым серебром явились.

ХАЙНРИХ: Сложно не заметить, что вы довольно жестоко с ними обошлись. Можно сказать, излишне жестоко.

СНЕЙП: Я выжил не потому, что учился дуэлям у маркиза Квинсбери. Дерись грязно, беги, если можешь, думай на несколько шагов вперед и не трать время на показуху, если связанные узлом шнурки дадут желаемый результат. Вы ведете себя, как дети, когда речь заходит о «правильной» драке.

ХАЙНРИХ: Сейчас в комнате три волшебника с палочками. Двое из них авроры, третий – бывший аврор. Вы смогли бы нас одолеть?

СНЕЙП: Да.

ХАЙНРИХ: Да?

СНЕЙП: Да. Смог бы.

ХАЙНРИХ: Почему вы так считаете?

СНЕЙП: Я знаю то, чего не знаете вы.

ХАЙНРИХ: И что это?

СНЕЙП: Если я скажу, вы тоже будете знать.

ХАЙНРИХ: Вот тут вы правы. (Смешок.)

СНЕЙП: Вам не удастся расположить меня к себе. Вас это раздражает?

ХАЙНРИХ: Вам нравятся авроры?

СНЕЙП: Нет.

ХАЙНРИХ: Вы не доверяете аврорам.

СНЕЙП: У авроров есть причины не доверять мне. Главная из них – метка на моей руке.

ХАЙНРИХ: Вы покажете ее нам?

СНЕЙП: Нет. Там не на что смотреть. Шрам в форме черепа со змеей. Вряд ли он имеет отношение к нынешней ситуации.

ХАЙНРИХ: Вы живете с Гарри Поттером, правильно?

СНЕЙП: Да.

ХАЙНРИХ: Вы могли бы сказать, что проводите с ним много времени?

СНЕЙП: С кем же еще мне его проводить?

ХАЙНРИХ: Так вы проводите много времени вместе?

СНЕЙП: Мы завтракаем. Он уходит на работу. Приходит домой. Мы ужинаем. Оскорбляем друг друга по выходным. Его часто нет дома. Не представляю даже, где вы тут разглядели "много времени".

ХАЙНРИХ: Похоже, вы славно устроились.

СНЕЙП: Все, что угодно, только не это.

ХАЙНРИХ: А секс?

СНЕЙП: Извините?

ХАЙНРИХ: Ваши отношения с Гарри Потером носят половой характер?

СНЕЙП: Ваши отношения с матерью носили половой характер?

ХАЙНРИХ: Вовсе незачем грубить.

СНЕЙП: Сколько лосьона для волос вы используете?

ХАЙНРИХ: Мне выключить диктофон?

СНЕЙП: Мои отношения с Гарри Поттером не носят «половой характер». Они никогда не носили "половой характер". Отбросим мои собственные предпочтения; Поттер крайне щепетилен в этих вопросах, да и натурал к тому же.

ХАЙНРИХ: Ваши собственные… вы хотите сказать, что испытываете к Гарри Поттеру безответные чувства?

СНЕЙП: Нет, я испытываю безответные чувства к садовой мебели. Давайте лучше об этом поговорим.

(Звук выключенного, а потом снова включенного диктофона)

ХАЙНРИХ: Вы знаете, что во вчерашнем выпуске Пророка выдвинуто предположение, что вы - ручная змея Гарри Поттера?

СНЕЙП: Не знаю.

ХАЙНРИХ: Вы находите это смешным.

СНЕЙП: Смешным я нахожу то, что у кого-либо, включая авроров, хватает наглости вломиться в дом, где могли находиться мы с Поттером, а потом жаловаться, что я - опасный человек. Разумеется, я опасный человек, оттого меня и изолируют. Им следовало бы быть более осмотрительными.

ХАЙНРИХ: Вы считаете, что это резонно - поджечь волшебника только потому, что ему следовало быть более осмотрительным?

СНЕЙП: Нет. Меня вел инстинкт. Он просто под горячую руку попался.

ХАЙНРИХ: То есть нападение не было запланировано заранее?

СНЕЙП: Мое - нет.

ХАЙНРИХ: Что вы делали до вторжения?

СНЕЙП: Курил в гостиной.

ХАЙНРИХ: А когда вы последний раз видели Гарри Поттера?

СНЕЙП: До того момента?

ХАЙНРИХ: Да.

СНЕЙП: Он рано ушел. Съел полтарелки хлопьев на завтрак. Вскоре после шести, вероятно. Возможно, в шесть тридцать.

ХАЙНРИХ: Вы можете утверждать, что преданы Гарри Поттеру?

СНЕЙП: Не понимаю, куда вы клоните, но тут пахнет хитростью.

ХАЙНРИХ: Вы думаете, я обманываю вас?

СНЕЙП: Я думаю, что все пытаются меня обмануть. Обычно потому, что они действительно пытаются.

ХАЙНРИХ: И Гарри тоже?

СНЕЙП: Смотря когда… Скорее всего, нет. Думаю, он знает, что не может.

ХАЙНРИХ: Вы бы сказали, что довольно хорошо друг друга знаете?

СНЕЙП: Нет.

ХАЙНРИХ: Вы живете вместе уже много лет.

СНЕЙП: Да.

ХАЙНРИХ: Но плохо знаете друг друга?

СНЕЙП: Да.

ХАЙНРИХ: Трудно поверить.

СНЕЙП: В ваши волосы трудно поверить.

(Диктофон отключают, потом снова включают.)

ХАЙНРИХ: …прямо к делу, ладно? Вот ведь… (Кашель.) Вы готовите для Гарри Поттера.

СНЕЙП: Это вопрос? Да.

ХАЙНРИХ: Вы убираете его дом.

СНЕЙП: Поскольку не испытываю удовольствия от жизни по колено в грязи, а домовых эльфов на дух не переношу. Вот и убираю.

ХАЙНРИХ: Что еще вы для него делаете?

СНЕЙП: Вы по выходным женщин в парке кадрите, да?

ХАЙНРИХ: Если бы Гарри Поттер попросил вас что-либо сделать, вы бы исполнили его просьбу?

СНЕЙП: Как сказать…

ХАЙНРИХ: Скажите, как есть.

СНЕЙП: Зависит от просьбы.

ХАЙНРИХ: Судя по записям в личном деле, мистер Снейп, вы - человек, который, я думаю, может отлично подойти на роль слуги при могущественном волшебнике. Вы убивали для Тома Риддла, известного как Лорд Вольдеморт, и для Альбуса Дамблдора. Вы даже самого Дамблдора убили по его собственному приказу. Вы станете отрицать, что Гарри Поттер – могущественный волшебник?

СНЕЙП: Не стану.

ХАЙНРИХ: Учитывая все вышеупомянутое, будет ли несправедливо заметить, что…

СНЕЙП: Я не принимаю приказов от Поттера. Никогда не принимал. И никогда не приму. Так вам достаточно ясно?

*****

Улыбчивый колдун – про себя Северус нарек его Пузырем - положил конец интервью до того, как это сделал сам Северус. Вероятно, намек на сомнительную легальность его происхождения оказался последней каплей.

Поттер ведь не просил его быть вежливым!

Прихватив с собой думосбор, раздраженный Пузырь сбежал, оставив Северуса наедине с двумя растерянными аврорами. Один из них предложил принести еще кофе и поспешно ретировался. Другой неожиданно выдал, что имеет жену и ребенка, и попросил Северуса быть помягче, «если вдруг что».

Снейп только усмехнулся. Ситуация напоминала ему старые школьные дни – добрые дни, когда ученики тряслись перед ним от страха, а не язвили в ответ.

А потом случилось странное – в комнату проскользнул человек в форме клерка.

Оставшийся аврор скрестил руки на груди.

\- Здесь проходит закрытое совещание, Джон.

\- Но это же… вы же… - тот сделал шаг вперед. – Вы - Северус Снейп.

\- И что меня выдало? – осведомился он, осторожно сунув руку в карман с палочкой – просто на всякий случай.

\- Вам здесь быть не положено, - мягко произнес аврор.

Клерк Джон внимания на него не обратил.

\- Мой брат воевал.

\- И на чьей стороне: идиотов или психов? – поинтересовался Северус.

\- На нашей, сэр.

\- Идиотов, значит, - подытожил Снейп.

Клерк улыбнулся, как будто услышал шутку.

\- Он участвовал в битве за Хогсмид. Крест Цирцеи получил в награду.

Снейп выпрямился.

\- Вот как.

\- Все в порядке, он сам хотел быть там.

\- Как его зовут?

\- Да вы его не знаете. Он позднее примкнул. Он письма домой писал о вас и… Гарри Поттере. Так что я хотел просто зайти поздороваться, - он протянул было руку, но тотчас отдернул ее. – Я не… Здравствуйте.

\- Здравствуйте, - ответил Северус.

\- Вам здесь быть не положено, - повторил аврор уже второму нежданному посетителю.

И еще одному. И еще. И еще. Все они смотрели на него такими огромными глазами, какие бывают у ребенка, впервые увидевшего вблизи дракона.

\- Мне понадобится очень много кофе, - объявил Северус.

*****

Он давно не появлялся в магическом мире, и в глазах толпы это, как выяснил Северус, придавало ему необычный статус. В отличие от слепого восхищения, уготованного Поттеру, во взглядах, обращенных к нему, между приязнью и отвращением скользила тень уважения.

Всего лишь тень, но даже ее он был лишен так долго.

Похоже, он напоминал им какое-то мифическое существо. Вроде сфинкса. Или Сциллы. Северус Снейп, Последний Упивающийся Смертью.

Будьте осторожны! Он не терпит касаний, но смотрите! Смотрите, пока он здесь!

Новость о его присутствии разнеслась по Министерству, а уровень безопасности резко снизился. Если бы сейчас объявился расфуфыренный и наверняка злющий Поттер, его бы точно хватил удар.

Северус не слишком возражал. Такого внимания удостаивались, возможно, только участники шоу уродцев, но все же здесь были люди, и неважно, что за причины ими руководили. Люди, не носившие фамилию Уизли и улыбавшиеся без фальши, - и они, похоже, не слишком презирали его, хотя позднее, в беседе за ужином наверняка разнесут в пух и прах.

Он скучал по людям: их лицам, дыханию, теплу, их энергии. Общение для него вовсе не подразумевало разговоры. Он был одним из тех, кто стучится в окно, но так и не попадает на празднество – но как же ему не хватало этих лиц!

Стоило намекнуть, что ему хочется кофе/чай/сэндвич/покурить/передохнуть, как множество ведьм и волшебников в форменных мантиях тотчас организовывали все желаемое. Некоторых он смутно помнил. Северус даже снизошел до того, чтобы подписаться под собственной кривящейся фотографией в «Истории Хогвартса». Думосборные записи нападения оказались практически у всех, после того как появился Эшби Зилч – бывший слизеринец, у которого, если Снейп правильно помнил, отлично получалось работать с настоями, а еще он как-то принес ему домашней выпечки, оказавшейся вполне съедобной – и предложил помочь с удалением и заменой воспоминаний. Подобные махинации должны были быть запрещены, но его никто не остановил.

Одни задавали вопросы. Другие жали ему руку. Третьи улыбались во все тридцать два зуба. Остальные просто стояли в сторонке и наблюдали.

Курьер доставил записку от Поттера. В ней значились четыре фамилии и сроки, на которые их обладателей взяли под стражу. Поттер также просил простить, что оставил его одного, и сообщал, что вернется, как только сможет, и что Северус может доверять аврорам, находящимся с ним в одной комнате.

Они принесли кресло - ведь ему пришлось ожидать.

Северус устроился поудобнее.

\- Кто-нибудь телевизор смотрит? Сериал «Спасительная Гавань»?

Невысокая ведьма в красной мантии подняла руку.

Он отпил кофе и подумал – уж не таким ли образом становятся Темными Лордами?

\- Что произошло за две последние серии?

Она присела на стул рядом.

\- Кристина выбралась из колодца!

\- Не может быть.

*****

Левое веко Поттера подозрительно дергалось.

\- Мы уходим, - спокойно сказал он, протягивая руку.

На секунду у него возникло желание возразить. Впрочем, Северус принял предложенную ладонь, и Поттер помог ему подняться. Толпа безмолвно расступилась перед ними.

Они молча добрались до места аппарации. Дважды журналисты пытались подойти к ним. Одна из репортерш уже направила на них фотоаппарат, когда на ее лице появилось выражение крайнего замешательства. В конечном итоге она сделала снимок пола, а потом ушла.

Поттер крепко сжимал его руку. Необычайно крепко. Если бы один из них ненароком упал в пропасть, другой запросто бы его удержал.

\- Насколько хороши твои способности к беспалочковой магии? – поинтересовался Снейп.

\- Пожалуйста, не начинай, - произнес Поттер. – У меня за сегодняшний день шесть человек в голове побывали. Там теперь сплошная каша, - и поджал губы. – Ланкашир вскрыл секретные данные, чтобы заполучить пароль для нашего камина. Это тот, которого ты сбросил с лестницы. Они просмотрели примененные им заклятия. На допросе он сломался. Выдал остальных. Так что им крышка. Если они все признаются, то только их и видели.

\- Ты говоришь так, будто недоволен этим.

\- А я должен быть доволен?! Четырех колдунов, вероятно, отправят в Тритонскую Тишину, а все из-за того, что они стряпали накладные. У них семьи. У одного дома двое маленьких сыновей. Трех и пяти лет. И знаешь, что? Зови меня наивным…

\- Ты наивен.

\- …но я не думаю, что они бы меня убили. Они собирались запугать меня и добиться отзыва иска. Они просто запаниковали. Думали, я разрушу их карьеры. А получилось, что я им всю жизнь испоганил… Да уж, я просто счастлив, - горько произнес Поттер.

\- Заметно. Ты мне руку сейчас сломаешь.

\- Не хочу потерять тебя в толпе.

\- Ну да, и поэтому решил сделать так, чтобы мы срослись в области кистей… Поттер. Поттер, ты что-то позеленел слегка...

\- Давай просто уйдем отсюда.

*****

Они приземлились в заросшем высокой травой поле.

\- Не пора ли домой? Снова уизлевская развалюха, Поттер?

Тот вдруг согнулся пополам, и его вырвало. Несколько секунд жестоких спазм пустого желудка миновали. Поттер откашлялся, сплюнул и вытер рот тыльной стороной рукава.

\- Ты сегодня ничего не ел, - констатировал Северус.

Поттера скрутил очередной приступ рвоты.

\- Плохо себя чувствовал, - слабым голосом ответил он, опускаясь на колено, чтобы не упасть.

– Это все из-за прошлой ночи?

\- Нет, тогда было нормально. Из-за того, что произошло сегодня. Мне нужно прилечь, - Поттер присел на траву и, - и выпить стакан воды. Или чашку чая.

Северус мгновение помолчал, потом схватил Поттера за шиворот и поставил его на ноги.

\- А ты сильный, - прошептал Поттер.

\- А ты воняешь рвотой, - ответил Снейп и потащил его к домику.

*****

\- Он плохо себя чувствует.

Уизли и Грэйнджер стояли на кухоньке.

\- Он обещал, что мы поговорим.

\- Он плохо себя чувствует. Он съел немного супа, и я уложил его спать.

Они непонимающе пялились на него. Уизли выглядел слегка напуганным.

\- Учитывая, что мое благополучие зависит от мистера Поттера, думаю, я обязан по мере скромных сил помочь ему выжить, - Северус включил телевизор и устроился на диване. Его руки дрожали. Министерский кофе был крепким. – Я же не слепой. Между прочим, я готовлю ему еду. Думаю, он об этом упоминал.

\- Он говорил, вы полы моете, - выпалил Уизли.

\- Нет больше учеников, которые делали бы это за меня, - Северус прищурился. – Разве что вы соизволите вызваться, - к его радости, Уизли отступил на шаг.

\- Профессор, Гарри не может позволить себе спать сейчас. Вы видели сегодняшний спецвыпуск? То, что Пророк напечатал вчера, возмутительно. Сплошная клевета! Несправедливо, ужасно и просто… совершенно неправильно.

\- Гарри вовсе никого не запугивает. А они называют его лжецом, - добавил Уизли.

По телевизору шла передача о садоводстве.

\- И что же? Неужели вы полагаете, будто он метит на должность Министра Магии? –Снейп опустился на колени у телевизора и принялся искать что-нибудь поинтереснее. – Или директора Хогвартса? А может, Темного Лорда?

\- Нет, конечно! – взорвалась Грэйнджер.

\- Тогда прекратите его воспитывать. Он выполнил свой долг перед магическим миром. Если вы считаете себя вправе называться его друзьями, оставьте его, черт возьми, в покое. О, смотрите-ка. «Блэкаддэр», - Северус перестал крутить ручку, усилил громкость и вернулся на диван. – Мой любимый эпизод – история коварного негодяя, со всех сторон окруженного полными идиотами.

\- Профес…

\- Тихо. Я сериал смотрю, - прошипел он и продолжал смеяться над каждой шуткой, пока они, наконец, не ушли.

Когда передача закончилась и Северусу пришлось искать что-нибудь еще, он увидел, как обтянутые носками ноги протопали к дивану.

\- Не знаю, что это такое, но было смешно.

\- Уже закончилось, - сообщил Снейп.

\- Ну что ж. Может, еще как-нибудь покажут.

Снейп задумался.

\- Можно ведь и записать.

\- Что?

\- Ну, есть такие маггловские машинки. Кассеты, диски и прочее. Записываешь передачу, а потом можешь посмотреть ее снова, когда захочешь. Или заказать можно, - Снейп рассеяно смотрел на мерцающий экран.

\- Хочешь, купим такую?

Он задумался. В только что начавшейся программе двое занудливых мужчин пили кофе с двумя скучными женщинами. Герои неловко перебрасывались якобы остроумными фразами. Их шутки не столько попадали в цель, сколько падали, как кирпичи.

\- Что это – моя награда? Своеобразное поощрение?

\- Нет, я спросил из эгоистичных соображений, - Поттер устроился в углу дивана, плотно завернувшись в одеяло. – У меня теория. Если дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь, тебе будет лучше. Чем лучше тебе, тем меньше шансов, что дурное настроение ты станешь срывать на мне, а это означает, что и я не отвечу грубостью. Так что все в выигрыше.

\- Все – значит, мы?

\- Кто же еще?

*****

Проснувшись, он обнаружил в своей ладони руку Поттера.

Северус нахмурился.

Губы юного мага были полуоткрыты. Ниточка слюны протянулась из уголка рта к лужице на подушке.

Он нахмурился еще сильнее.

Их пальцы были переплетены.

Руки могли случайно коснуться друг друга. Могли непроизвольно упасть рядом. Но пальцы неумышленно не сплетешь!

Ладони у Поттера были маленькими. Он весь был маловат, будто не доедал, пока торчал у жестоких магглов, да и после обрел склонность к бесплодной диете во времена сильного стресса. Его ногти были не обрезаны, а аккуратно сгрызены, но не до мяса, словно желая сэкономить Северусу излишнюю жалость. Большой палец, впрочем, был обкусан в кровь, словно Поттер превратил безобидную привычку в абсурдную необходимость причинять себе боль.

\- Балбес непередаваемый, - проворчал Северус.

Сродни неудачному смертельному проклятию, фразе не хватало убедительности.

Поттер что-то пробурчал во сне и уцепился крепче.

*****

"А с этим будет проблема", - подумал Северус.

\- Я постараюсь добиться сегодня, чтобы нам разрешили вернуться домой. Не хочу больше тут оставаться. Неуютно. Тебе тоже неуютно?

Поначалу в доми жили они да домовой эльф. Эльф надолго не задержался. Северус постоянно ощущал нацеленный на себя взгляд нечеловеческих глаз-бусинок. Начались угрозы, и чертов зверек напищал Поттеру, который в свою очередь попытался вякнуть на Северуса. После особенно жестокой ссоры Поттер отослал эльфа – на время, а Снейпу велел справляться самому, раз уж он такой привередливый – без сомнения предполагая, что эльф вернется ко своим обязанностям на будущей же неделе. Снейп постарался поскорее убить в нем такую надежду.

\- Есть немного.

Мало что могло заставить его подняться с постели в те дни. Еще меньше хотелось выбираться из халата и пижамы. Но доказать, что Поттер не прав? Вот великая движущая сила.

\- Снейп?

Уборка за Поттером очень помогала перенести трудности первых месяцев. Северус осваивал жизнь без магии примерно с тем же успехом, с каким форель изучала бы международное финансирование. Каждое приспособление в маггловском доме грозилось выставить его на посмешище.

Тогда они враждовали в открытую. Впрочем, Северус в основном видел Поттера мимоходом. У студентов аврората было безумное расписание, а на то время, которое Поттер проводил дома, он обычно запирался у себя в спальне. Несмотря на беспокойство, что Поттер затащит в дом всю толпу своих бывших знакомых (и его врагов по совместительству), даже Люпин ни разу не явился со стопкой полезных памфлетов общества ветеранов.

\- Снейп? Что с тобой?

Он прочистил горло.

\- Тебе еще не пора на работу?

\- Я вчера допоздна задержался. Могу и опоздать на пару минут, - Поттер, скрестив ноги, сидел на диване, снова завернувшись в одеяло. – Могу вообще не пойти. Устроить себе длинный уикэнд. Вдруг меня уволят, - радостно сказал он. – Яичница пахнет вкусно.

На самом деле, не будь Поттер совершенно неприспособлен к уходу за собой, они ни за что бы не стали питаться вместе. Мальчишка притаскивал домой еду из забегаловок, а покупки делал, словно дитя малое. Поттер приобретал конфеты, кислые огурцы, расфасованный колбасный паштет (который Северус немедленно вышвыривал в мусор). Произошла ссора под заголовком "Ты Питаешься, Как Самоубийца", ссора из-за Списка Для Покупок, ссора на тему "Это Моя Чертова Кухня", и ссора Капусты (эпический трехдневный скандал, касающийся замены шпината капустой, а чили – перцем другого сорта, когда запасы прикупал Поттер). Через некоторое время его упорство одержало верх. Северус готовил, составлял списки продуктов, а взамен на предоставление кухни в его распоряжение Поттер получал горячие домашние блюда – хоть их и приходилось есть в обществе Снейпа. Даже если ни он, ни Поттер не желали заводить вежливую беседу, это не шло ни в какое сравнение с торчанием у себя в комнате, пока сосед закончит возиться на кухне.

Но даже и в ту пору они частенько ссорились. Поттер нередко проводил вечера вне дома, возвращаясь, когда Северус уже ложился.

Когда все изменилось? Когда он стал вовремя приходить к ужину? Или даже раньше обещанного? Когда Снейп начал будить его по утрам? Когда Поттер впервые спросил, как он себя чувствует, доволен ли он? Почему захотел принести ему сигареты? Книги? Предоставить легкий путь к побегу? Похлопотать о пересмотре его дела? (Кстати, когда оно произойдет? Поттер так и не сообщил.) Северус предположил, что последнее было продиктовано желанием избавиться от него, дабы Поттер мог устроить собственную жизнь, но... что, если он был не совсем прав? Что, если тот чувствовал по отношению к нему нечто помимо отвращения и нежеланной ответственности? Вдруг Поттер действительно думал о нем, как о большой кошке, бродящей по дому и царапающей мебель? У него ведь не было домашнего животного с тех самых пор, как его сову настигло проклятие – возможно, Северус был взят в дом, чтобы заполнить эту брешь. А теперь, когда мисс Уизли сгинула с глаз долой, эта привязанность усилилась. Пусть так; но как затея с держанием за руку прокралась мимо Северуса незамеченной?

Поттер был хитер и коварен.

\- Впрочем, Гермиона да Рон обязательно появятся, - вздохнул Поттер, рассеянно листая книгу. – Эй. Хочешь, уедем из страны? Станем беглецами от правосудия? – он натянуто рассмеялся.

\- Поттер. Возьми лист пергамента и перо. Запиши следующие слова. Готов?

\- Нет.

\- "Я. Увольняюсь." Теперь подпишись внизу, сделай несколько копий и раздавай направо и налево. Потом отправься домой и запрись у себя в комнате до тех пор, пока не научишься не придавать внимания общественному мнению.

\- И это говорит человек, который вчера собрал свиту в здании суда.

Северус гордо выпрямил спину. Сжал губы в тонкую полоску и продолжил стряпню завтрака из того, что было под рукой. Близнецы Уизли оказались далеко не идеальными поставщиками. Яиц почти не осталось, а вот в буфете до сих пор лежала целая гора котлокексов.

\- Ты привел меня туда, Поттер. Ты бросил меня посреди Министерства с уродливым грубияном, который улыбался вместо того, чтобы шевелить мозгами...

\- Я не это имел в виду. Я хотел сказать... постой, Хайнрих тебе не понравился?

\- Да.

\- Но ведь Бен всем нравится.

\- А мне – нет.

\- Почему? Тебе просто никто не нравится? Или ты предпочитаешь зрителей собеседникам?

Он перевернул омлет на сковороде.

\- Не начинайте, мистер Поттер.

\- Ты столько раньше издевался над моей «известностью», - последнее Поттер пробасил, имитируя его собственный голос. – А вышло, что ты тоже знаменит! Меня постоянно о тебе спрашивают. В каждом интервью.

\- Я эти твои интервью не читаю.

\- Разумеется.

\- Да, не читаю! – рявкнул он. – А в последнее время не читаю вообще, потому что ты, похоже, решил, что я недостоин утреннего издания «Пророка!»

\- Дело не в этом. Наша подписка доставляется домой, - ответил Поттер.

\- Уверен, что все пропущенные мной выпуски ожидают нашего возвращения.

\- Э-э...

Ноздри Снейпа раздулись.

\- Вообще-то мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты их читал.

\- Дай-ка угадаю – тебя описывают в не слишком лестном свете.

\- Не одного меня, - тихо ответил Поттер.

\- С каких это пор тебе есть дело до того, что я думаю о статье «Пророка?»

\- Нескольких статьях «Пророка».

\- Нескольких. Все настолько плохо?

\- Да.

\- Попробую догадаться. Ты безнравственен и близок к тому, чтобы стать следующим Темным Лордом, в то время как я – ничтожный слуга, ожидающий твоих распоряжений, - Северус разделил омлет пополам и разложил его по тарелкам.

В кухне стало тихо.

Северус обернулся.

Поттер стоял позади него.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я не такой, - он говорил совершенно серьезно. – Я ничего тебе не сделаю. Ты это знаешь, правда? - он даже кивнул, словно уговаривая Северуса согласиться.

О том, что Поттер смог бы, и говорить не стоило. Северус не всегда сознавал всю силу его магического потенциала, но знал, что тот присутствует в подкорке, в дреме ожидания.

\- Завтрак, - объявил Северус, вручая ему тарелку.

К восьми утра они выпили сначала по чашке чая, потом кофе, а Поттер так и не двинулся никуда, кроме туалета. Даже не оделся.

\- Я мог бы отправить с сову с запиской, что остаюсь дома, - предложил он. – Если не возражаешь. Если я не помешаю. Делать тут особенно нечего, но... я мог бы сходить купить чего-нибудь к обеду. И шахматный набор. Мы, правда, не играли никогда, но вдруг тебе захочется. Ты у меня точно выиграешь. У меня кто угодно выиграет. Вот Рон - того не обыграешь. Хочешь, покурим?

Северус изумленно уставился на него.

\- Поттер.

\- Не думаю, что мне нравится кофе. Но ты его пьешь с удовольствием, так? Есть маггловские кофеварки – или нет, мы могли бы купить такую навороченную штуковину, которая кипятит молоко и готовит всякие кофейные напитки. А впрочем, вряд ли она нам пригодится. Вообще дом пора привести в порядок. В нем слишком много... барахла. Раньше мне не хотелось беспокоиться о покупке мебели. Я тогда сказал посреднику: «Найди что-нибудь, куда можно будет сразу въехать», - Поттер кивнул. – Надо бы его приукрасить.

\- Поттер, - Северус собрался было помянуть те времена, когда на дом проливался щедрый ливень рыжеволосых визитеров. – Растолкуй мне, почему ты время от времени держишь меня за руку.

Ох. Что ж теперь поделаешь. Это вырвалось случайно, но он, кажется, открыл очередной способ заставить Поттера замереть, как вкопанный.

Рот его несколько раз открылся и закрылся.

\- Ты, э-э... – Поттер тщательно сглотнул. – Ты сказал, что не возражаешь. Если не нравится, я перестану.

\- Я не прошу тебя перестать. Я прошу объяснить.

\- Значит, ты не хочешь, чтобы я перестал?

\- Ответь на вопрос! – рявкнул он.

Поттер колебался.

\- Просто... потому, что я могу, - щеки его порозовели.

Снейп удивленно уставился на него.

\- К большинству людей мне сложно прикасаться. Да и вообще... Иногда даже близко подойти не могу. Как будто они пытаются... не знаю. Схватить меня. Почему-то с тобой такого ощущения нет. Наверное, это оттого, что ты всегда рядом, - он неуклюже пожал плечами. – Извини, если тебе это мешает.

\- Я этого не говорил. Мне не мешает; меня это беспокоит.

\- Беспокоит?

\- Да.

\- Вот как, - Поттер посмотрел на него.

Северус выдержал его взгляд.

\- Это все?

\- Да, - ответил Снейп. Неожиданно он почувствовал себя очень неловко. – Тебе стоит пойти на работу.

Поттер вздохнул.

\- Знаю, - он слегка повеселел. – Может, удастся пораньше выбраться?

\- Если мы останемся здесь на выходные, понадобятся припасы и одежда.

\- Я расспрошу насчет дома. Может, придется нанять кого-нибудь, чтобы сделали уборку, пока мы не вернулись. Там наверняка ужасный беспорядок.

\- Нет, - возразил Северус, - я сам уберу.

\- Тебе необязательно.

\- Другие не сделают этого, как полагается. Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы чужие люди касались твоих вещей?

\- Но это же несправедливо, что ты и готовишь, и убираешь.

\- Будь я в состоянии найти себе работу, я бы с тобой согласился.

\- Некоторые люди заводят хобби.

\- Они у меня есть. К несчастью, все они требуют регулярного использования той самой вещи, которая не лежит у меня в кармане. Неужели никого не волнует, что она исчезла?

\- Все думают, что ее забрали в качестве сувенира. Как письма, - ответил Поттер. – Сделай мне одно одолжение. Прибереги ее до той поры, когда обходиться без нее не получится.

\- Меня не нужно предупреждать. Я не собираюсь отправляться в каталажку из-за того, что поленюсь самостоятельно налить себе чашку чая.

Поттер кивнул. Потом помолчал.

\- Мне нравятся твои волосы. Они стали такими длинными.

Северус поперхнулся кофе. Поттер похлопал его по спине.

\- Порядок? – кончики его пальцев задержались у поясницы – пять точек едва ощутимого тепла.

У него заслезились глаза.

\- Д... вполне.

\- Пойду оденусь. Выйду на работу. Пусть ругаются, - Поттер уныло повесил нос и убрался в ванную.

Северус сел.

А через некоторое время встал с пола и опустился на диван.

*****

Беспокоили отнюдь не комплименты и не держание за руки. Беспокоило то, что сразу вслед за полученным комплиментом он подумал: как все-таки хорошо, что я не сбрил себе тогда волосы!

Северус умылся. Посмотрел в зеркало. Капелька воды повисла на кончике его внушительного носа.

\- Нет. Ты этого не сделаешь. Не сделаешь, - он утерся полотенцем. – Нет.

Отражение неожиданно ухмыльнулось.

\- Но ты об этом думаешь.

\- Ничего подобного. Отстань. Вот именно из-за этого я и не выношу зеркал.

\- А я думало, это из-за носа!

\- Пошло к черту, - прорычал Северус, захлопывая за собой дверь ванной.

Беда была в том, что он действительно думал об этом.

Кристина все еще набиралась сил после мучительного падения в колодец. Чарльз без отдыха дежурил у ее постели. Алтея приступила к первому из явно планирующейся серии монологов...

Он выключил телевизор.

Держание за руки, несмотря на все, что говорил Поттер, было не слишком платоническим занятием. В особенности между двумя взрослыми волшебниками. Оно имело... последствия. Как мог Поттер не знать этого?

Возможно, он об этом знал. Должен был знать. При всей его наивности, думал Северус, не мог же Поттер понятия не иметь о том, к чему это приводит. Может, четкой цели он и не преследовал, но это не делало Поттера невинным агнцом. Да, он перешел из одного строгого заведения в другое (с перерывом на войну) и вряд ли приобрел опыт, наличествующий у большинства юношей его возраста – не курил, не пил ничего, кроме нескольких глотков шампанского на министерских приемах, был, скорее всего, девственником...

Разрази его гром, он действительно был невинен. Северус просто все истолковал превратно. Иначе не могло быть.

\- Он – твой бывший студент. Ты сумасшедший. Сумасшедший, - сказал он своему отражению в телевизоре. Тот, по крайней мере, не дерзил в ответ.

Несколько добрых слов вовсе не служили приглашением пустить их отношения в горизонтальном направлении. Или в вертикальном, но поближе к стене.

Может, ему просто надо отвести душу хорошей мастурбацией.

Интересно, Поттер хоть иногда дрочит? Вряд ли - потому-то он всегда такой взвинченный...

\- Ф-фу, - секс. Поттер. Нет. Остановись. Перестань. Пожалуйста.

Северус с силой прижал ладони к зажмуренным глазам. В возникшей под веками фиолетово-черной вспышке он мог бы поклясться, что видит лежащего на кровати Поттера в распахнутой алой мантии, с приоткрытыми губами и рукой между ног.

*****

Он зарылся лицом в подушку. Попытался представить первый половой акт, свершенный на этой кровати, и был вознагражден ответным волнением внизу живота.

Входная дверь с грохотом отворилась и захлопнулась спустя некоторое время.

\- Снейп?

Он не шевелился. Он был мертв.

\- Снейп? ...Снейп!

\- Тут я, - пробурчал он, растопыривая пальцы в знак приветствия.

\- Спишь?

\- Я хочу умереть, Поттер.

\- Надо же. Ты уже довольно давно не грозился покончить с собой. Плохой день? – противоположная сторона кровати прогнулась.

\- Хуже некуда.

\- Жаль. У меня тоже, если это тебя утешит, - Поттер повалился на кровать рядом с ним.

Северус повернул к нему голову.

\- Но у тебя такой голос... бодрый.

\- По двум причинам. Хочешь их услышать? – верхняя пуговица мантии Поттера была расстегнута, оставляя бледное горло открытым для...

\- Пожалуй.

\- Первая: мы отправляемся домой. Вторая: я уволился, - улыбка не помещалась у Поттера на лице.

Он изогнул бровь.

\- Честное слово. Точь-в-точь как ты советовал. Надо еще разобраться с последними делами, но потом я ухожу.

Вторая бровь Снейпа присоединилась к уже поднятой.

\- Сегодня на меня орали четыре человека. Нет, не орали; авроры не повышают голосов - они говорят с выражением. Оказывается, я вызвал настоящий общественный протест. Теперь всем придется следить за собой, сдавать тщательно заполненную документацию и все такое. Столько усилий! Министр Магии прислал мне официальную похвалу и пригласил на чай, а начальство выставило из собственного кабинета.

Он фыркнул.

\- Неудивительно.

\- Сказали, что меня переведут в более активную сферу деятельности. Наблюдение. Вылазки. И тому подобное. Нашлись четыре вакансии, - Поттер вздохнул. – Я подумал - вот здорово. Это как раз то, чего мне хотелось, правильно?

\- А разве нет? – прядь волос лезла Поттеру в глаз. Северус потянулся и отвел ее.

Поттер помедлил, прежде чем покачать головой.

\- Нет. Не хочу каждый день врываться в дома и уводить под арест чьих-то отцов и матерей. Неважно, что они натворили. Мне осточертели люди, которые отвратительно друг к другу относятся, - какое-то время он молчал. Рука его словно сама по себе забралась под одеяло. – Спрос на персонал сейчас огромен. Мое место в момент займут, - его указательный палец уцепился за мизинец Северуса. – Даже Рон и Гермиона решили, что не хотят становиться аврорами. Рон занялся стратегическим проектированием, а Гермиона решает проблемы социальных прав баньши.

\- И прочих жалких существ, которых она обнаружит на пути к правосудию.

\- Ну да. Почему бы и мне не заняться чем-нибудь другим? – улыбка Поттера немного померкла. Он опустил глаза. – Ты и правда не возражаешь? Насчет... ну, рук?

\- Мне это не мешает.

\- Ладно. Хорошо. Я просто хотел узнать наверняка. Сам понимаешь. Не думаю, что ты солгал бы, чтобы пощадить мои чувства, но... сам знаешь, - он уставился в потолок.

\- Но будь осторожен, Поттер. Я могу ненароком подумать, что ты кое-на-что намекаешь, - сказал Северус.

Смотреть, как Поттер медленно заливается краской, было все равно, что закат наблюдать.

\- Ведь ты не намекаешь, правда? – усмехнулся он. Искушение Поттера было одной из немногочисленных доступных ему жизненных радостей.

Улыбка исчезла.

\- Не знаю, - тихо ответил Поттер, сглотнув. – Я не... – он резко отодвинулся на дальний край постели и сел прямо. – Это было абсолютно неуместно, прости. Я... – лицо Поттера слилось цветом с мантией. – Пора собираться. Я наведу здесь порядок, а ты захвати свои вещи.

\- Поттер.

Тот остановился в дверях.

\- Полушай, Снейп, если тебя это не устраивало, надо было так и сказать – я, между прочим, делал это не для того, чтобы дать тебе повод меня унизить...

\- Если бы я хотел тебя унизить, нашел бы повод подостойнее. Я уже говорил, что мне это не мешает.

\- Нет, тебя это «беспокоит», - презрительно фыркнул Поттер. – Какое между ними отличие, хотел бы я знать?

\- Мысль о держании тебя за руку не кажется мне отвратительной. Мне это не мешает. Тем не менее, меня беспокоит, что последний длительный физический контакт между нами имел место, когда я вытаскивал твое бесчувственное, изувеченное тело из-под груды тлеющего шифера. Неожиданные перемены в поведении, Поттер, – вот что меня беспокоит.

\- А почему ты так мне и не сказал?

\- Ты не спрашивал.

\- Черта с два я не спрашивал!

\- Если бы ты спросил, я ответил бы.

\- Ничего подобного. Ты... ты всегда так витиевато отвечаешь. Половина твоих ответов ничего не значит, половину можно воспринимать двояко, а половина наполнена сарказмом.

\- Ты насчитал три половины, Поттер.

\- Ты до такой степени сбил меня с толку! Все, чего я хочу, это нормально с тобой уживаться.

\- Зачем? – Снейп перекатился на спину и скрестил руки на груди, откидываясь на подушку.

\- Что – зачем?

\- Зачем со мной уживаться? Откуда такая внезапная необходимость? Раньше ты к этому не стремился.

Поттер умолк. Когда он наконец заговорил, его голос звучал неуверенно.

\- Вовсе это не внезапно. Я... Ты постоянно рядом. И ты все время меня спасаешь.

\- Я сражался с аврорами отнюдь не ради тебя.

\- Суть не в этом. В тот день... Я тогда всерьез об этом задумался, но... дело в мелочах, - он засунул руки в карманы мантии. – Мне можно с тобой курить. И ты вежлив со мной за ужином.

\- Я далеко не вежлив, - ему показалось, что за собственную репутацию пора вступиться.

\- Но и не ведешь себя, как раньше. После войны я должен был стать Великим Аврором Гарри Поттером. Пройти подготовку, совершить кучу геройских подвигов. Предполагалось, что я повстречаюсь с Джинни, обручусь с ней, потом женюсь, мы купим дом. Заведем семью. Вот каким я должен был стать. Но вышло, что ничего из этого я не могу и, совершенно непонятно почему, ты – единственный, кого это не волнует. Мне это нравится, ясно? Мне нравится приходить домой, когда готов ужин и никто не говорит со мной свысока – хоть ты и важничаешь немного, - и автографа не просит. А ты, когда не ведешь себя, как полный мерзавец, довольно-таки славный. Меня это устраивает. Я здорово перенервничал, когда на тебя напали. Думал, все это уже в прошлом, - Поттер увлеченно разглядывал пол. – Пора бы им оставить нас в покое.

\- Нас не оставят в покое. Ни тебя, ни меня. Не оставят, пока мы живы.

Поттер поднял глаза.

\- Я думал, ты не выносишь Прорицания.

\- Я не выношу истеричных старух, склонных каждому предрекать гибель, - Северус немного подумал. – И Прорицания не люблю; ты прав.

Поттер хихикнул. Оперся о притолоку, прижав ладони к деревянной обшивке. У него была приятная улыбка. Не из тех, что сверкают зубами и лицемерием.

\- Предскажешь нам возвращение домой в ближайшем будущем?

Северус скрестил лодыжки.

\- Прошу простить, мистер Поттер. Боюсь, волшебство мне более не под силу, - он чувствовал, что Поттер смотрит на него во все глаза, и попытался отыскать на кровати что-либо, достойное внимания. В конце концов, Поттер сам утверждал, что подслеповат. Ему подумалось – в размытых красках и неясных тонах его внешний вид мог оказаться вполне сносным.

Впрочем, вряд ли Поттер когда-либо посмотрит на него с подобной целью. Ему, похоже, хотелось заполучить лучшего друга, с которым было неплохо подержаться за руки.

\- А жаль. Я слышал, тебе оно неплохо удавалось.

\- Давным давно, - усмехнулся он. – Прекрати говорить мне комплименты. Я тебя насквозь вижу.

\- А что? Сработало ведь, - Поттер ответил улыбкой на его ухмылку и покинул комнату. – Собирайся! – прокричал он снаружи.


	5. Chapter 5

*****

Домой они возвратились рука об руку, так как Поттер по-прежнему уверял, что не может аппарировать с кем-то, не прикасаясь к этому человеку. Северус никогда раньше не входил через парадную дверь. Он лишь открывал ее изнутри.

От дома веяло знакомым запахом, и это было хорошо. После переезда с дачи он казался просто огромным. А отсутствие в нем скопища Уизли и вовсе грело душу.

\- Мы как будто сто лет здесь не были.

\- Я приготовлю ужин, - объявил Северус.

\- Разве ты не хочешь – не знаю, пообвыкнуть?

\- Уже, - ответил Северус и ушел в кухню. Здесь явно похозяйничали; чужие люди трогали его вещи. На полу темнели следы ожогов – похоже, там валялся загоревшийся маг, пока его не потушили. Всему дому требовалась основательная уборка.

Северус расстегнул мантию и повесил ее на спинку стула. В ящике с мелким хламом отыскал резинку и стянул ею волосы.

Поттер топтался в дверях.

\- Помочь тебе? – спросил он. – Я могу. Если хочешь.

Привычка побуждала отказаться. Он и зелий никогда не варил с напарниками, а в бытность ребенком фраза «хорошо сходится с другими» ни разу не попала в его дневник, наполненный поразительно высокими оценками.

\- Помнишь разницу между шинкованием и нарезкой кубиками?

\- Если бы не помнил, в жизни бы из твоего класса не выбрался.

\- Овощи. Вот в эту миску. Кубиками. Одинакового размера. Помнишь разницу между кубиками и кубиками одинакового размера?

\- Ты еще экзамен устрой... – покачал головой Поттер, доставая нож. – Что мы готовим?

Северус задумался.

\- Пока не знаю. Проверь, чтобы было свéжее, прежде чем резать.

\- Если ты не знаешь, зачем я тогда режу овощи? Откуда мне знать, что именно нарезать?

В морозилке обнаружилась вполне приличная курица.

\- Выбери, что хочешь.

\- Что хочу? Разве ты не руководствуешься каким-то жутко тайным каталогом рецептов?

\- Нет. Бери, что хочешь. Только не цветную капусту. Она уже потемнела, да и с луком не сочетается.

\- Я собирался ее выбросить. А... можно спросить, где ты научился готовить? Тебя... мама учила?

\- Нет. В нашей семье стряпней занимались исключительно женщины, - слова его отдавали горечью.

В редкой вспышке проницательности Поттер повел беседу прочь от бурных вод.

\- Значит, в школе? Или когда ты ее окончил?

\- Хогвартс по самую крышу набит домовыми эльфами. Мне хватало хлопот с тем, чтобы выдворять их из лаборатории. Нечего было и думать готовить самому.

\- А тогда... где же ты успел научиться?

Снейп вернулся, неся охапку бутылочек со специями из кладовой.

\- Здесь.

\- Здесь? – от удивления Поттер разинул рот. – Ну, ты даешь! Я думал, ты настоящий гурман.

\- Зелья и готовка – суть одна. Принципы схожи.

\- Но ты изобретаешь рецепты по ходу дела?

\- Обыкновенно у меня есть конечная цель. Когда усвоишь основы, разнообразие практически бесконечно. Это, по-твоему, кубики одинакового размера?

\- А ты правду говоришь? Ты и в самом деле не знаешь, что готовишь?

\- Курицу.

\- Но какую именно?

Северус пожал плечами. Поттер продолжал удивленно таращиться.

\- Раньше тебя это не интересовало.

*****

Все было иначе.

Совершенно иначе. Хотя в некотором смысле все оставалось прежним.

Телевизор мигал голубым цветом. Снейп давно перестал понимать смысл передачи. Шел какой-то фильм. Что-то, где актрисы носили платья, грозящие проглотить их раньше, чем тем удастся добежать до причала, потому что жизнь была ох, как тяжела. Сперва показывали совсем другое, но они не удосужились переключить канал, когда программа закончилась. Сюжета ее он не помнил вообще.

Поттер снова держал его за руку. Обкусанным большим пальцем легонько водил из стороны в сторону, задевая впадинки между пальцами Северуса.

Раньше ему не приходилось держаться с кем-либо за руки. Этим занимаются в четырнадцать лет по дороге в Хогсмид. Выбираешь девчонку, зовешь ее выпить сливочного пива, берешь за руку, а если повезет, может, потом она позволит донести до классной комнаты свои книги.

С Северусом никогда ничего подобного не случалось. Арчи Плимптон однажды поцеловал его в туалете. Потом толкнул к стене, обозвал лгунишкой и педиком и ударил в живот. Забавно, что большая часть его совершеннолетнего опыта сводилась к похожей серии событий – с мелкими вариациями тут и там. Ах, да, плюс еще та небольшая деталь, что Северус страшно мстил в ответ. (Об этом никак нельзя забывать.)

\- Устал?

По экрану поплыли субтитры.

\- М-м? Пожалуй. Уже пора спать, не так ли?

\- Выходные. Завтра не нужно рано вставать, - зевнул Поттер.

Незанятой рукой Северус нашарил пульт и выключил телевизор.

В комнате стало темно.

Несколько секунд спустя Поттер кашлянул.

\- Можно, я тебя наверх провожу?

*****

\- Об этом-то я и позабыл.

\- Ага, я еще утром видел.

Северус пальцем коснулся зазубренных щепок, оставшихся на петлях, где раньше крепилась дверь в его комнату.

\- Дверь могли бы оставить.

\- Мое одеяло тоже унесли. Мы все получим обратно, когда дело закроют. До тех пор наши вещи – улики, - Поттер немного помолчал. – Тебе будет неудобно спать без двери.

\- Все равно за ней ничего не скроешь, - пожал плечами Снейп.

Поттер замер. Зажмурился.

\- О господи. Прости меня, пожалуйста.

\- Что... а. Ты об этом, - сам он и запамятовал уже.

\- Я не хотел так к тебе врываться, клянусь. Раньше такого не случалось. Просто я не мог спать и мне показалось, будто ты тоже не спишь и... извини.

\- Полно, Поттер. Обойдусь без двери. Иди спать. Доброй ночи, - намекнул он, так как Поттер по-прежнему не выпускал его руки.

\- Ты мог бы спать в моей комнате, - Поттер шумно сглотнул. – В смысле, мы могли бы поменяться. Вот что я хотел сказать.

Северус высвободил пальцы из поттеровой хватки.

\- В этом нет необходимости.

\- Я закажу тебе другую дверь, - продолжал тот. – На этот раз с замком. Чтоб запирался, да? Так тебе будет спокойнее, - Поттер лепетал торопливо и сбивчиво. – А еще я думал над тем, что ты говорил раньше. По-моему, ты вполне можешь найти работу. Если хочешь, конечно. Многие люди работают на дому, и я ду...

\- Поттер. Ты планируешь всю ночь торчать на пороге, или же надеешься сегодня спать со мной? – Снейп скрестил руки на груди.

Глаза Поттера стали размером с чайные блюдца.

\- Что? Нет. Нет!

\- В самом деле?

\- Нет! Да! – Поттер захлопал ресницами. – Что? Нет!

\- Тогда ты будешь счастлив тотчас же отправиться в собственную спальню.

\- Да, конечно.

\- И поэтому продолжаешь стоять здесь.

\- Ты же со мной разговариваешь!

Снейп перестал.

Поттер снова сглотнул.

\- Спокойной ночи, - быстро, как заяц, он поднялся на цыпочки и порывисто поцеловал Снейпа в бледную щеку прежде, чем тот понял, что происходит.

*****

\- Входите, - резкий и одновременно сладкий голос напоминал политый медом нож.

В каюте царила темнота. Макушкой он почти касался потолка.

\- Сэр, - сказал он с поклоном.

\- А, Снейп. Именно тебя я и хотел видеть. Закрой-ка дверь.

Он так и сделал. Пол каюты покачивался под ногами. Фонари двигались в такт крену корабля, отбрасывая всюду пляшущие тени. Он оперся рукой о стену для равновесия.

\- Думаю, на коленях тебе было бы удобнее.

Он опустился на колени. Теперь его лицо было чуть выше уровня глаз капитана.

\- Распусти волосы, - капитан хлебнул из кубка. Затем откинулся на спинку стула и взглянул на гостя из-под тяжелых век, полускрывающих зеленые глаза.

Северус сорвал с волос резинку и потряс головой, чтобы чернильно-черная волна рассыпалась по плечам.

Капитан поерзал на стуле, чуть шире раздвигая ноги. Его бриджи плотно облегали кожу.

\- Теперь рубашка. Сними ее.

Дрожащие пальцы задергали пуговицы. Избавляясь от покровов, он опустил голову.

\- Нет. Смотри на меня. На меня, - приказал капитан. Рука его скользнула по бедру, и Северус не мог оторвать от нее взгляда, пока она не опустилась на выпуклость между его ног.

\- Продолжай. Уже почти готово.

Он отыскал последнюю пуговицу на рубашке, расстегнул ее и вытянул полы из брючного пояса.

\- Вот так. Снимай. Молодец, - промурлыкал капитан, прижимая ладонь к его возбужденному члену. – Так хорошо. Так чудесно.

Он чувствовал бурлящую в венах страсть.

\- Сэр.

\- Знаешь, Северус, ты совсем неплох, когда не хмуришься, - улыбнулся капитан, отставляя кубок. – Приблизься. Мне хочется тебя поцеловать.

Северус обнаружил, что легче всего будет просто подползти к стулу. Почувствовав тепло ладони на своей щеке, он закрыл глаза и приподнял голову.

Было так хорошо и сладко. Капитан гладил его волосы, отводя пряди от лица. Целовал веки Северуса, его щеки и нос. Его руки опустились капитану на бедра.

Кончики пальцев чертили полосы по его обнаженной, почти безволосой груди. Капитан целовал его шею и ключицы. Северус потянулся, словно большая кошка.

Потом опустил голову капитану на плечо и вздохнул.

*****

Ему заменили дверь. На новой стоял внушительных размеров замок.

\- Вряд ли маггловская защелка удержит кого-либо с палочкой наготове.

\- Я понимаю. Но все-таки.

Были и другие новшества. Ковер, закрывший прожженный пол в кухне. Новое постельное белье. Новые мантии для обоих (хотя Северус по-прежнему предпочитал маггловскую одежду). Новые книги. Видеомагнитофон, на подключение которого к телевизору он потратил три дня. К списку покупок Поттер добавил вино.

\- Я подумываю разбить сад. Дому нужен сад. Как ты считаешь? У нас столько земли...

\- Если хочешь сад, разбей.

\- А ты этого хочешь?

\- Будет на что посмотреть из окна.

По сути, ничего не изменилось – в этом Северус убеждал себя всякий раз, когда нервическое состояние (а возможно, и паника) грозило овладеть им. Каждый вернулся к своим обязанностям. Поутру он вставал, одевался, будил Поттера, готовил завтрак и затевал уборку.

Мыльную оперу он перестал смотреть, когда Алтея, Кристина и Чарльз решили, что лучше всего будет попробовать переспать втроем. Поттер явился домой к обеду и застал его орущим о венерических болезнях.

\- Я и не знал, что у тебя на этот счет такие строгие взгляды, - позднее сказал Поттер, что есть силы пытающийся поддерживать разговор и не стать при этом красным, как свекла.

\- Ты хоть представляешь, сколько противозачаточных зелий мне приходилось варить в прежние времена? Сколько лекарств от «таинственных» сыпей и зудов?

\- А мне обязательно это представлять?

\- Нет. Черта с два эти дети были невинными. ... Ты с чем-то не согласен?

\- Мне кажется, ты слишком суров. Они просто хотели все испробовать. Ты и сам, наверное... когда был в их возрасте....

\- Сам – что? – в хороший день Поттера удавалось довести до бордового оттенка.

\- Ну, это. Ходил в разведку.

\- Я полностью прошел Лютый Лес, когда мне было тринадцать.

Поттер уставился на него.

\- Тринадцать? Ты... когда тебе было... тринадцать?

Северус ухмыльнулся.

\- Это не эвфемизм. Я действительно имел в виду Лес, - он сделал глоток вина. – Девственность я потерял в двадцать лет. Если именно это ты пытался из меня выудить, - беседа удавалось лучше, когда оба были в не слишком трезвом состоянии.

\- А, - Поттер залпом опорожнил свой стакан. – А это не поздновато? – поинтересовался он.

\- Для меня и в тридцать было бы рано. Это было ошибкой. Первой в огромном списке, - он улыбнулся. – Я становлюсь сентиментальным. С вином пора заканчивать.

\- Хочешь, сыграем в шахматы?

Северус покачал головой.

\- Шашки?

Он поднял бровь.

\- Взрывные карты?

Он рассмеялся.

\- Нет, Поттер.

\- Хочешь, будем смотреть телевизор, пока не уснем на диване, а потом притворимся, что ничего подобного не было?

\- До чего у нас веселая жизнь.

\- К черту веселье, - сказал Поттер.

Когда они принялись за мытье посуды, Поттер снова чмокнул его в щеку.

В самом деле, было бы невежливо оставить поцелуй без ответа.

*****

\- Все рабочее время я буду произносить речи. Только теперь стану работать сам на себя, а не на Министерство. Они говорят: их текстом я воспользоваться не смогу. Я говорю: подавитесь вашим текстом. Он мне с самого начала не нравился. А тебе привет от Бена.

\- Этого белобрысого болвана?

\- Не зови его болваном. Я видел оригинал того интервью, которое он у тебя брал. «Пророку» он и половины твоих грубостей не передал.

\- «Пророк». Знакомое название. Ах, да, разве это не газета? Мы ее, помнится, получали когда-то?

\- Я отменил нашу подписку.

Северус замер.

\- И отчего же, смею поинтересоваться?

\- Не хочется больше платить им деньги.

Снейп задумчиво кивнул.

\- Ясно. Что же мне, получать новости о магическом мире из телевизора? Конечно, я только включу волшебный канал.

\- Ты... можешь взять из моей комнаты магическое радио. Вдруг получится отыскать на нем станцию новостей.

\- Спорю на этот самый ужин, мистер Поттер, что новостные каналы на радио будут таинственным образом заблокированы, - он снял крышку с кастрюли.

\- Вкусно пахнет.

\- Они ведь будут заблокированы, мистер Поттер?

Поттер стиснул руки.

\- Послушай, это ненадолго...

Было бы весьма впечатляюще, подумалось ему, подхватить сейчас сковородку и взмахнуть ей в воздухе, словно теннисной ракеткой, забрызгивая всю кухню душистой стряпней. Очень впечатляюще, - но он вовремя остановился.

\- Отметьте мое неудовольствие, мистер Поттер.

\- Снейп...

\- Отметьте, - он умолк на мгновение, наполняя тарелку жарким, - мое неудовольствие, - накрыл кастрюли и поставил перед ним тарелку. – Мистер Поттер. Прошу вас. Ужин на столе.

\- А твой где? – спросил Поттер.

\- Я сегодня не ужинаю, - ответил Снейп. – Заверните оставшееся, когда закончите. Нет нужды расточительствовать.

В своей комнате он запер дверь, выкурил сигарету у раскрытого окна и пораньше лег спать.

*****

Проснулся он засветло, где-то около трех. В доме было тихо. Он прокрался вниз, надеясь, что Поттер хоть что-нибудь оставил от приготовленного им ужина.

На столе лежала стопка газет.

Северус включил свет и скользнул на ближайший стул. Притянул к себе верхний экземпляр.

Несколько минут спустя он поднялся, отыскал бутылку вина и стакан, и снова сел.

Он читал, пока не рассвело, отвлекшись лишь однажды, чтобы сходить в туалет. Бутылка опустела в десять минут восьмого; примерно в это же время он снова поднял голову.

Поттер сидел напротив него.

Северус не видел, как он вошел.

\- У них есть фотографии моих родителей, - голос его дрогнул.

\- Да. И моих тоже.

Северус опрокинул стакан, вытряхивая в рот последние капли.

\- Даже у меня нет фотографий моих родителей, - покачал он головой. – Разве тебе не пора на работу?

\- Я отправил с совой письмо, что не приду. Хочешь завтракать?

\- Ох, я же не...

\- Сядь. Я приготовлю. Омлет? Или гренки? Могу вафли сделать.

Он заметил наброшенный на свои плечи халат. Продел руки в рукава.

\- Как насчет гренок?

\- Я именно их и хотел. Как ты догадался?

Северус затянул поясок халата. Голова и руки были тяжелыми.

\- Здесь есть хорошее фото Альбуса.

\- Все его фото хороши. Он был очень фотогеничным.

Пропасть истории разверзлась перед ними. Северус прикрыл изображение старика ладонью, словно мог таким образом стереть эту улыбку из своей памяти.

\- Ты жалеешь о сделанном? – спросил Поттер, палочкой зажигая конфорку.

Северус поразмыслил над тем, что сказать. Он был не слишком уверен в ответе.

\- Он - единственный, кого я не подвел, - ответил он, потянувшись за сигаретами. Те остались наверху. – Я знал, конечно, что буду осыпан бранью. Но совсем другое дело – видеть ее в печати.

\- «Пророк» печатает то, что, по его мнению, людям хотелось бы прочитать. Со статьей об опасном преступнике больше газет продается. Большинство просто находят тебя ужасно интересным человеком. Все это уже превратилось в легенду, - Поттер разбивал в сковороду яйца. Похоже, он знал в этом толк. Ни кусочка скорлупы не уронил. – Не принимай близко к сердцу. Ничего ведь не поделаешь. Посуди сам – с четверга на пятницу они не могут решить, я ли тебя контролирую, или ты держишь меня под постоянным Империусом, а я исполняю твою темную волю, - веселье в его голосе было пронизано горечью.

Северус уставился в пустой стакан.

\- Не думаю, что моя воля была бы такой уж мрачной. Несколько проклятий, пожалуй, но в основном, полагаю, мне понадобился бы мальчишка на побегушках, - кончик палочки Поттера вторгся в поле его зрения и постучал по стакану. Очистив его, он наполнил стакан апельсиновым соком.

\- Я бы не отказался – бегал бы время от времени, - ответил Поттер, отходя к холодильнику с кувшином сока. Тон его ответа был почти кокетливым.

Северус убрал ладонь. Альбус подмигнул ему.

\- Могу я оставить их себе, Поттер?

\- Газеты? Разумеется. Э-э. Есть еще... письма. Адресованные тебе. Они доставляются в Министерство до востребования. Я пропустил их через те же фильтры, что сканируют мою почту. Проверить, типа, не сыпятся ли из них проклятья, или что они не взрывоопасны. Там еще и Вопиллеры отсортировывают. Могу принести сегодня днем. Если только ты не хочешь подождать. В таком случае я заберу их с работы завтра.

\- Завтра. На сегодня мне с лихвой довольно чтива.

*****

\- Похоже, я сошел с ума. Или это он сошел с ума. Сегодня снова поцеловал меня в щеку. Дважды.

Альбус кивал с листка, спрятанного между страницами книги «Заклятья на звук З: Знакомство с Залежами Закулисных Заклинаний» - тяжелого фолианта, являющегося обязательным чтением для авроров. Поттеру он теперь был ни к чему, так что Северус вполне мог его присвоить. Он вырезал из газет все фотографии, которые хотел сохранить, и сложил в книгу. Оставил изображения своих родителей и родителей Поттера. Даже фото молодого Тома Риддла. А также фото Поттера в синей мантии. Потом вырезал собственные снимки и разложил их в хронологическом порядке. Люди на них были совершенно не похожи друг на друга, словно лишь изображали его. Как если бы в честь его жизни устроили конкурс-пародию, а эти странные, печальные мужчины вышлив нем победителями.

\- Я будто снова приглашен на одно из ваших чаепитий – из тех, где вы угощали печеньем и вели непринужденную беседу, в то же время намекая на что-то другое. Тайную подоплеку.

Альбус сиял, поглаживая длинную бороду.

Снейп забрался на кровать, скрестил ноги и разложил на коленях раскрытую книгу.

\- А ведь они правы. Я, вероятно, смогу убить ради Поттера. Если он вежливо попросит, - он мрачно улыбнулся. – Я ведь чудовищно слабый человек. Но вам это уже известно, - большим пальцем Северус погладил изображение.

Он захлопнул книгу и водворил ее на полку, стремительно заполняющуюся притащенными сюда маггловскими книгами. Многие из них он даже не читал. На обложке одной были нарисованы корабль и маяк. Он выбрал ее, сунул в карман халата и отправился вниз искать Поттера.

*****

Пересмотр его дела состоялся четыре месяца спустя. Приходила Грэйнджер. Люпин тоже был и все время ободряюще ему улыбался. Даже тот белобрысый болван, который нравился Поттеру, соизволил явиться.

Срок не скостили ни на день. По мнению Визенгамота, ему и так достаточно повезло, и не стоило требовать большего.

Северус был вполне доволен тем, что не пришлось шагать под конвоем в Тритонскую Тишину.

\- Гермиона расстроена. А я считаю, что мы выиграли, - позднее сказал Поттер. – Когда бумажная волокита окончится, тебе разрешат выходить на улицу. Можешь даже найти работу, если только не станешь пользоваться магией во время рабочего дня или чтобы добираться туда - ну, и комендантский час соблюдать. Главное, чтоб Министерство согласилось. Вот там поморочат голову. Все равно, если ты хочешь работать... Только тебе ведь необязательно. Ты знаешь об этом, правда?

\- Испугались, что останетесь без прислуги теперь, когда мне удлинили привязь?

\- Нет, - быстро ответил Поттер. Он совершенно не уделял внимания ужину. – А ты подумываешь о том, чтобы подыскать заработок?

\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, с чего начать. Не паникуй.

\- Я не паникую. Хочешь, в шахматы сыграем?

Северус обставил его трижды в течение часа.

\- Даже по твоим параметрам ты нынче ужасно играешь.

\- Я просто задумался.

\- Задумался?

\- Меня сегодня на свидание пригласили.

\- Хм? Разве это происходит не каждый день? Одна из твоих бесчисленных поклонниц бросилась тебе в ноги?

\- Бен. Бен меня пригласил. А потом полез целоваться.

\- Что? – Северус вновь расставил фигуры. – Когда? – пешка протестовала, отказываясь двигаться, и стояла, понурившись, в своем квадрате.

\- Э-э. Сегодня. Во время перерыва. В туалете.

Северус прищурился.

\- Он тебе случайно потом не врезал?

\- Нет, - Поттер с недоумением взглянул на него, потом уставился на свои фигуры и смотрел до тех пор, пока королева не велела ему пошевеливаться. Тогда он двинул пешкой.

Северус кивнул. Задавил в себе вспышку непонятной ревности и попытался отыскать преимущества ситуации. Романтически настроенный Поттер станет покидать дом, предоставляя ему время для уединения. В последние месяцы такого не случалось.

\- И что? Когда свидание? Учитывая, что ты не против ухажера мужского пола?

Еще одна пешка сделала шаг вперед.

\- Я не собираюсь встречаться с человеком, толкнувшим меня к стене и засунувшим язык мне в рот. Это просто невежливо, - Поттер повторил его ход своей пешкой.

Возможно, он заведет хобби. Рисование его никогда не привлекало. Что-нибудь другое. Может, музыкой заинтересуется. Об этом стоило поразмыслить.

\- Он должен был спросить разрешения?

\- Ну да. Вроде того. Или хотя бы знак мне подать, - Поттер почти всегда атаковал слоном и конем.

Северус предпочитал ладью и королеву.

\- Какой, например?

\- Не знаю... Мог бы сначала взять меня за руку, - первого коня Поттер уступил пешке.

Северус резко поднял глаза.

\- А потом, должно быть, поцеловать в щеку? – отважился спросить он.

\- Ага, может быть.

\- А потом? – пешка Северуса сдалась Поттеровой.

\- Потом, если бы я согласился, мы могли бы сходить куда-нибудь. Провести вместе время. Если бы мне это понравилось, тогда он смог бы меня поцеловать. Если б захотел. Если ему не противно.

Он же флиртует. Ведь правда, он флиртует?

\- Поттер?

\- Да?

\- Белобрысый болван не целовал тебя, не так ли? – ладья Северуса сбила одного из слонов Поттера. Ему подумалось, что Поттер нарочно проигрывает. Некоторые из фигур выкрикивали дельные советы.

\- Еще как. Ты думаешь, меня нельзя захотеть поцеловать?

\- Я этого не говорил. Просто не верится, что он настолько глуп, чтобы полезть к тебе именно сегодня и именно в туалете.

\- Все так и было, - король Поттера прикрикнул на него. Он двинул ладьей и сощурился. – Ты думаешь, я лгу?

Северус сбил ладью. Фигуры Поттера на чем свет стоит честили своего хозяина.

\- А разве нет?

\- Я не лгу, - закатил глаза Поттер. – Туалет – единственное место, где он смог застать меня врасплох. Я старался держаться от него подальше. Знал, что ему что-то нужно. Всем от меня что-то нужно.

Вот оно что. Значит, не флиртует.

\- И ведь никто не хочет просто быть моим другом. Бен считает, что было бы здорово, если бы я открыл с ним общее дело. Близнецы твердят, что я обязан работать у них. Рон думает, что сможет устроить меня в проектный отдел, Гермиона зовет участвовать в ее кампаниях. А Римус все время говорит, как я похож на отца, - откуда ни возьмись, королева Поттера сняла его ладью. – Мне нравится моя работа. Теперь, когда не надо говорить то, что велят другие, там интересно.

\- Им кажется несправедливым, что ты работаешь десять часов в неделю и кладешь в карман вдвое больше прежней зарплаты, - вздохнул Северус. Между их королевами затесалась пешка. Черт бы ее побрал. Он раздосадованно направил ее к оставшемуся коню Поттера.

Поттер улыбнулся и взял ее.

\- Я еще и благотворительностью занимаюсь.

\- Да, валяние в саду и копание в грязи явно благотворно на тебя действует, - проворчал Снейп. Он сшиб последнего коня Поттера своей королевой, хоть это и делало ее уязвимой для королевы Поттера. Играть больше не хотелось. Теперь на него орала даже игральная доска.

Не заметив его промаха, Поттер пошел пешкой.

\- С тобой все в порядке?

Не может быть, чтобы он не видел; не может быть, чтобы не слышал крики доски. Поттер нарочно проигрывал. Что-то в нем сломалось. Северус оскалил зубы.

\- Что я для тебя, Поттер, – нечто или ничто? – его королева была вольна взять Поттерову. – Больше никаких игр. Решай сейчас же. Нечто или ничто? Партнер или домашнее животное? Решай сейчас.

Поттер слегка приоткрыл рот. Потом похлопал ресницами.

\- Э-э...

\- Замечательно, - прорычал он. – Объявим это конкретное лето в аду законченным. Если в будущем тебе станет одиноко и захочется с кем-нибудь потискаться, мой совет – заведи кота, - Северус смахнул протестующие фигуры с доски.

\- Мы же играли, - запротестовал Поттер.

\- Нет, я думаю, с играми покончено, - он сложил доску и сунул ее в футляр.

\- Я не хочу кота. После них дом странно пахнет.

\- После меня тоже, - Северус вытащил сигарету. – Спокойной ночи, Поттер.

\- Снейп?..

Он оставил Поттера в гостиной, поднялся к себе в комнату и запер дверь.

*****

В темноте он выкурил две сигареты. От второй слегка затошнило: сейчас он курил намного реже, пытаясь бросить.

Захотелось прокрасться вниз за бутылкой вина. Дважды он слышал, как Поттер проходит мимо его двери. Впрочем, он так и не постучал.

Он рвал страницы из книги, складывал из них самолетики и выпускал в окно. Добрался до третьей главы, когда занятие наскучило, и остаток книги полетел на пол.

Полгода поцелуев в щеку и держания за руку – будто все хорошие воспоминания его детства, почти позабытые, вернулись как раз тогда, когда были ему отчаянно необходимы. А потом снова исчезли. Он всегда оставался ни с чем.

Из укромного местечка он вытащил палочку. Та тихонько вибрировала в руке.

\- Как далеко мы, по-твоему, доберемся? Китай? Индия? Африка? Легче всего слиться с австралийцами. Вряд ли американцы придутся мне по нраву.  
Быть может, он даже не станет аппарировать. Трансфигурирует билет, займет каюту на каком-нибудь большом пароходе. Поживет на плаву. С корабля ведь можно будет не уходить. Так и проплавать всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он научится нырять и ловить рыбу, и будет торчать на солнце, покуда не задубеет кожа.

От него несло пóтом и сигаретным дымом. Поттера не было слышно уже довольно давно.

Он отпер дверь, прихватил полотенце из бельевого шкафа и заперся в душевой.

По телу струилась вода. Северус подождал, пока из теплой она не стала обжигающей. Терся осторожно и тщательно. Он уделял столько же внимания собственной чистоте, сколько тратил на состояние полов.

Скорее всего, он уйдет утром. Улыбнется, готовя завтрак, извинится за ужасное поведение, а потом выскользнет, пока Поттер будет возиться в саду. Снейп представил себе Поттера, стоящего в кухне с контуженным выражением на лице и постепенно понимающего, что Северус исчез.

Он наверняка перестанет нормально питаться. Позволит письмам фанатов портить себе настроение. Возможно, он даже вернется к младшей Уизли. Или уйдет к Белобрысому Болвану.

Северус вытерся. Отжал воду с волос и взглянул на себя в зеркало.

\- Чистюля! – пропело зеркало.

Он нахмурился. Зачем лгать самому себе? Погоня начнется еще до того, как он поднимется на пароход. Он даже не может скрываться, как Блэк или Петтигрю. Вопреки общераспространенным слухам, он так и не открыл для себя анимагическую форму. В каком-то смысле он им завидовал. Животным живется гораздо легче.

Он вздохнул. Придется искать работу. Такую, чтобы занимала весь день – тогда от Поттера придется прятаться лишь по вечерам.

Северус закрутил полотенце вокруг бедер и вернулся в спальню.

Поттер лежал спиной к двери. Его очки находились на тумбочке. Волосы были гладко причесаны. Его плечи дрогнули, когда тень Северуса упала на них, загораживая полоску света из коридора.

Поттер развалился в позе, явно позаимствованной из живописи: контур его обнаженной спины притянул взгляд Северуса туда, где кромка синей простыни скрывала впадинку меж ягодиц. Одеяло было сложено в ногах. Простыню Поттер стратегически расположил поперек бедер, с претензией на некоторую скромность. Ноги у него были худые и почти безволосые.

В то время как Северус изучал его, Поттер поднял голову и неуверенно захлопал ресницами.

\- Не могу понять, сердишься ты или нет; может, намекнешь?..

Северус вошел в комнату. Дверь не запер.

\- Что это означает?

\- Я... э-э... в твоей постели. Типа, голый. Я как бы надеялся, что объяснять не придется.

Северус прищурил глаза.

\- И часто ты так делаешь? Решил поупражняться на мне перед встречей с Белобрысым Болваном? – если Поттер играл его чувствами...

\- Нет. И совершенно точно – нет, - Поттер уронил голову на подушку. – Я знал, что это – плохая идея. Просто не мог сообразить, как... – он вздохнул. – Если я тебе совсем не нравлюсь, почему ты позволял себя целовать?

\- Поттер, тебя вообще привлекают мужчины, или это какая-то дурацкая попытка дать мне то, чего я хочу?

Поттер перекатился набок. Простыня сбилась на его бедрах. Маленькие соски набухли и призывно торчали.

\- Значит... значит, ты меня хочешь? – он весь дрожал.

\- Замерзли, мистер Поттер? – шелковым голосом осведомился Снейп.

\- Нет. Просто я немного... волнуюсь. Я ничего не знаю о... Вот что. За всю свою жизнь я встречался с двумя девушками. С обеими все было неправильно, а всякий раз, когда Джинни хотела... – он тряхнул головой. – Не буду сегодня о ней говорить. Я... Мне нравится быть с тобой. Думаю, мне также понравится _быть_ с тобой. Правда. Я много об этом размышлял. Ты более опытен. У тебя это наверняка хорошо получается – у тебя все хорошо получается – то есть, я не хотел сказать, что ты... типа, со многими... потому что вовсе я так не... о, черт бы все побрал, - Поттер потянул простыню вверх, прикрываясь. – Прости, - он скрестил руки на груди. – Я так хотел показаться галантным. Даже бутылку вина припас, - он указал на комод. На нем стояла бутылка и два стакана.

Северус перевел взгляд с Поттера на стаканы и обратно.

\- Поттер. Ты девственник?

\- Ну, знаешь ли, извини, что я пытался сделать все изящно; наверное, было бы лучше, если бы я наложил на тебя заклятие и изнасиловал.

\- Поттер. Ты – девственник?

Тот несколько секунд возмущенно пялился на тень в дверном проеме. Подыскивал нужные слова.

\- Прости, если мне не хотелось очутиться на чьей-либо стене в качестве трофея.

\- Странный это был бы трофей, - задумчиво сказал Северус.

– Может, на табличке было бы мое имя, дата и время события, - Поттер рассмеялся так, словно вот-вот собирался заплакать.

Северус сделал шаг вперед. Поттер, обнаженный и дрожащий, дожидался своего первого раза. Он пренебрег толпой коллег и фанатов – людьми, которые были более привлекательны и удачливы, чем Северус в свои лучшие дни. Он и понятия не имел, о чем просит.

\- Ты действительно этого хочешь?

Поттер сглотнул, кивая.

\- Да, - и залился краской. Было странно думать, что этот Поттер – тот самый человек, который раньше краснел при одном упоминании о сексе. Он наверняка в милях от своей тарелки, подумалось Северусу.

Вспомнился его собственный первый опыт. Все случилось в подсобном помещении какого-то паба. Он был слишком пьян, чтобы что-либо чувствовать, и именно этого и добивался. Хотелось поскорее со всем покончить. Было страшно до ужаса.

Интересно, как быстро бьется сейчас сердце Поттера. Интересно, что будет, если Поттер вдруг соскочит с кровати, объявит, что все это было ошибкой, а потом аппарирует их обоих назад, в Министерство, где сдаст Северуса властям за попытку взять великого Гарри Поттера силой.

Это наверняка было неблагоприятнейшим из всех существующих вариантов.

А в лучшем случае?

\- Снейп? Ты... мне уйти?

Что, если ему будет хорошо? Так хорошо, что Поттер позабудет о всяких белобрысых болванах? Что, если Поттер будет принадлежать ему – только ему, каждый вечер, - как это случается с обычными людьми? Обычными любовниками. Пусть и ненадолго.

Мгновенье спустя Северус защелкнул замок.

Поттер стиснул перед собой простыню.

\- Чтобы не побеспокоили, - объяснил Северус.

Поттер кивнул.

\- Я уже наложил на себя все очищающие и защитные чары. Не потому, что волнуюсь о том, с кем ты раньше был, но... ты говорил, что лучше обезопаситься, и я подумал...

\- Тихо.

\- Ладно, - тот выглядел благодарным.

Северус подумал, не выпить ли ему. Подошел к бутылке с вином. Та была откупорена.

\- Ты уже выпил?

\- Немного.

\- И как? Помогло расслабиться?

\- Не особенно.

Северус налил вина в стакан. Приблизился к постели и поставил его на тумбочку.

\- Если понадобится. А то иссякнешь раньше времени.

\- Не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, но надеюсь, это что-то хорошее, - глаза Поттера почти сияли в темноте. Лунные блики проникали в комнату, смешиваясь со светом коридорной лампы, струящимся из-под двери. – Что мне делать? В смысле, хочешь, я... – он нерешительно потянулся к узлу, в который Северус затянул уголки полотенца, и замер, не коснувшись его. – Можно?

\- Если угодно, - он не верил своим глазам. Голый Поттер предлагал раздеть его. Под полотенцем его член начал наливаться кровью. Тотчас поднялась волна паники. Что, если он... не оправдает ожиданий? Что, если не соответствует некоему выдуманному идеалу, который...

Поттер потянул за узел. Полотенце скользнуло вниз по его бедрам и упало на пол.

Северус зажмурился.

Стало тихо.

По сути, они пока ничего не сделали. Еще не поздно было дать задний ход...

\- Ох, - выдохнул Поттер.

\- Что? – он чуть приоткрыл один глаз. – Что такое?

Поттер тряхнул головой. Потом моргнул.

\- Такой большой.

Закусив губу, Северус наблюдал, как Поттер наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть его повнимательней.

\- Ух ты! Под...подпрыгнул. Мой тоже так делает, - сказал Поттер. Кивнул со знающим видом, как кивал во время беседы за ужином, думая, что говорит умные вещи.

Северус подавил смешок.

\- Вот как.

\- Ага, - он склонил набок голову. – Что?

\- Ничего. Лягте, мистер Поттер.

\- А... хорошо. Так? – Поттер растянулся на простыне. Теперь он лежал ровно, словно труп, держа руки по швам. – Я не знаю, как ты... хочешь меня видеть. Или... сможешь ли ты так до меня добраться? – он поднес руку ко рту и принялся грызть измученный большой палец.

\- Добраться до... нет. Успокойся, Поттер, - Северус опустился на кровать, усаживаясь рядом. – Для этого еще рано. Я не сделаю тебе больно. Ты веришь, что я не сделаю тебе больно?

Это помогло вытащить палец изо рта.

\- Кажется, да, - одной рукой Поттер все еще сжимал простыню.

\- Уверяю вас, я буду вести себя, как истинный джентльмен, - Северус галантно прижался губами к пальцам другой руки Поттера.

Не в силах удержаться, Поттер рассмеялся.

Северус поднял бровь.

\- Совершенно не обязательно надо мной смеяться.

\- Извини. Я буду должным образом серьезен, - он придал своему лицу торжественное выражение. – Просто я ожидал другого.

\- Чего же?

\- Не знаю, - на миг Поттер поджал губы. – В какой-то момент, я надеюсь, ты меня поцелуешь. Как следует. Кажется, я смогу справиться, но наверняка буду знать, только когда... мммффф.

Поттер запутался руками в простынях, давая Северусу полный доступ к его мягкому розовому рту. Он улегся рядом с напряженным юношей и нежно поцеловал его, кончиком языка пробуя на вкус пухлую нижнюю губу, прежде чем отстраниться.

Ресницы Поттера, затрепетав, приподнялись.

\- Еще?

Тот кивнул.

\- Было бы неплохо.

Он снова коснулся губ Поттера. После недолгих уговоров тот полностью сдался на его милость. Он охал и постанывал Северусу в рот, вздрагивая всем телом, когда язык Северуса касался его собственного. Пальцы высвободились из простыни и, погладив щеки Снейпа, зарылись в его влажные черные волосы. От использовал их, как удила, направляя курс медленного исследования, и легонько дергал, давая понять, что нуждается в глотке воздуха, а потом вновь возобновлял поцелуй.

Лишь однажды Северус поддался слабости и прижал истекающий член к боку Поттера, дразня себя желанным трением.

\- Ох, - еле дыша, вымолвил Поттер. – Это же твой... – Он повернул голову, открывая тонкое, белое горло.

Северус лизнул его прыгающий кадык. Поцеловал, всосал кожу у впадинки близ основания шеи, радуясь, что Поттер уже не столько рулит, сколько хватается за него, как утопающий за соломинку.

\- Расслабься, - он остановился, пытаясь выпутать сведенные пальцы из своих волос.

\- Ох, - выдохнул тот. – Хочу за тебя держаться, - ниже под простыней недвусмысленно обозначился домик.

Снейп переплел их пальцы.

\- Так лучше?

Поттер слабо всхлипнул. Потом прошептал что-то.

\- Что? – Северус склонился к его рту.

\- Больно.

Он отодвинулся с некоторым беспокойством.

\- Где больно?

Поттер зажмурился. Подтянул руку Северуса к своей груди, направляя его пальцы к маленьким, твердым, как галька, соскам, таким же розовым, как его рот.

\- Здесь болит?

Поттер залился краской. Поспешно отдернул руку.

\- Неважно. Можешь еще раз меня поцеловать?

Северус внимательно присмотрелся к его соскам.

\- Они просто тугие, не так ли?

Поттер был в отчаянии.

\- Я не хотел... оставь. Не нужно...

Он накрыл губами один из крошечных розовых бутонов и нежно всосал его, а потом с силой лизнул.

Поттер издал дикий вопль. Его колени дернулись вверх, словно он собирался свернуться клубком. Руки боролись с пальцами Северуса.

\- О, пожалуйста, - взмолился он, шумно выдыхая воздух. – Пожалуйста, - Северус отпустил его правую руку, чтобы потереть и ущипнуть оставшийся без внимания сосок. Освобожденная рука немедленно пробралась в его волосы.

\- До сих пор больно? – спросил Снейп, выпуская вторую руку Поттера, чтобы переключиться на другой сосок.

\- Не... не то, чтобы больно. Они... тугие, - простонал Поттер. – Очень тугие... ах! Раньше никто... – теперь он дышал мелко и сбивчиво. – Снейп, - всхлипнул он. – Снейп! Я н-не могу... перестань... это слишком. Это слишком! - от почти плакал.

Северус остановился. Провел по груди и животу Поттера ладонями, наслаждаясь ответной дрожью.

\- Поттер, - позвал он, когда биение сердца у его уха несколько утихло.

\- Ага, - судя по тону его голоса, тот был далеко.

\- Может, отпустишь мою голову? Или ты собираешься так ее держать всю ночь?

\- Не знаю, - пальцы Поттера ослабили хватку, пропуская между собой пряди его волос и цепляясь за влажные колтуны. Северус подобрал удобную позу, в которой и устроился. – Извини, - наконец произнес Поттер. – Я морально был не готов. Ничего связанного с сосками не предвидел, - он сделал паузу. – А с твоими так бывает?

\- Не замечал. Впрочем, не откажусь проверить методом исследования.

Поттер отпустил его, и Северус лег на бок.

\- Твои вроде как... сморщенные, - объявил Поттер. – И волос на груди у тебя больше. Или они просто темнее моих? Можно, я... – он потянулся, чтобы дотронуться до одного соска. Сосредоточил на нем внимание, лишь через некоторое время сообразив, что Северус смотрит на него во все глаза. – Ой. Я...

Северус снова завладел его ртом. На вкус Поттер был почти сладким. Не приторным, не сахарным, а воздушно-приятным; в попытках определить происхождение этого вкуса он охотно проводил бы сутки напролет.

Руки Поттера снова вплелись в его волосы.

\- Поттер, - прохрипел он, прерывая поцелуй, - если ты не прекратишь, придется связать тебе руки.

Тот вспыхнул и разжал кулаки.

\- Я буду хорошим, - пообещал он с виноватой улыбкой. – Мне нравятся твои волосы.

\- Я так и понял, - на этот раз Поттер сам потянулся за поцелуем. Северус теребил край разделявшей их простыни.

\- Пора продолжать? – спросил Поттер. Невозможно было не заметить дрожи в его голосе, равно как и оценивающе-одобрительных взглядов, которые он бросал на Снейпа.

Северус лукаво улыбнулся.

\- Перевернитесь-ка, мистер Поттер.

\- Что?

\- Перевернись на живот, - повторил он, роняя слова, будто капли меда.

Поттер недоуменно уставился на него, потом повиновался. Украдкой поправил торчащий член перед тем, как опуститься на матрас.

\- Что ты будешь делать? Снейп? Я... хочешь, я буду звать тебя по имени? «Снейп» теперь как-то не звучит.

Северус ловко оседлал его бедра.

\- Тогда зови меня Северус.

\- Северус. Ладно. А ты можешь звать меня Гарри?

\- Это так важно? – Северус провел руками по его спине, словно составляя карту, отмечая топографические достопримечательности – то родинку, то шрам.

\- Да. Зови меня Гарри, хорошо? – Поттер медленно вздохнул. – Как приятно.

Это был не совсем массаж; он понятия не имел, как его правильно делать. Просто прикосновения, легкая ласка, тепло чужой кожи под его собственной. Подобравшись ближе к ребрам Поттера, он выяснил, что тот боится щекотки. Узлы в его плечах растаяли, растеклись. Северус целовал его шею и плечи. Прочертил контур спины Поттера языком, сползая все ниже и ниже.

Он не просил разрешения. Возможно, это стоило сделать. Северус перебрался в изножье кровати. Раздвинул ноги Поттера и опустился меж ними. Уделил должное внимание пояснице, целуя бока Поттера, пока не убедился, что довел того до полубезумия. Потом отдернул простыню, обнажая тугую, великолепную задницу.

Она была идеальна. Круглые, крепкие ягодицы очаровательно сжались, когда Северус потянулся, чтобы погладить их.

\- Северус? – позвал Поттер.

\- Ш-ш, - прервал он, погруженный в священные думы. – Я покажу тебе что-то совершенно замечательное, - он мечтательно вздохнул, лаская обнаженную задницу Поттера. Запечатлел поцелуй в центре каждой прекрасной ягодицы и ухмыльнулся испуганным возгласам.

\- Это мой зад. Ты же это понимаешь, прав... о господи, окей... ох...кей... черт. Черт побери, черт, чертов... ох. Ничего себе, - тяжело дыша, Поттер повернулся взглянуть на него. – Снейп. Северус. Ты что это... ты чем это... окей, вот ты и опя-я-а-а...

Он не собирался давать Поттеру шанса вспомнить о скромности. Снейп раздвинул его ягодицы и лизнул от начала расселины до крохотной морщинистой дырочки. Ее он неспешно поцеловал и потерся носом о растущие вокруг тонкие волоски.

Руки Поттера заскребли по простыням.

\- Это... Это моя... ох. Это же негигиенично, - вздохнул он, зарываясь головой в подушку.

Северус ласково лизнул складочки вокруг отверстия. Весьма довольный, что Поттер внезапно расслабил ужасающе напряженные доселе мышцы, он с легкостью проник языком внутрь тугого колечка. Он исследовал Поттера изнутри, с радостью чувствуя ответную реакцию, когда тот отчаянно толкался в матрас в поисках удовлетворения.

\- Тебя необходимо как следует оттрахать, - шепнул он сморщенной дырочке. Тщательно лизнул ее, слушая жалобные стоны Поттера, на которые мгновенно отозвался его собственный член. – Не правда ли? Тебе нужен отличный твердый член внутри. Этого ты хочешь?

\- О, пожалуйста, - всхлипнул Поттер. Его бедра подались назад.

Северус поднялся и притянул Поттера к себе на колени. Член юноши болтался в воздухе. Смазка вовсю текла с головки. Он был длинне и толще, чем имел на то какое-либо право. Глаза Поттера заволокло желанием.

\- Что ты собираешься...

Северусу пришлось ненадолго отвлечься. Он отошел к тумбочке и вынул из нее баночку. Можно было и бокал вина выпить, раз уж он все равно встал.

\- Не возражаешь?

Поттер покачал головой. Не похоже, чтобы у него хватило сил на возражения.

Северус посмаковал глоток и проглотил его, прежде чем вернуться на свое место между ног Поттера.

\- Что в банке? – севшим голосом спросил Гарри.

\- Любрикант.

\- Где... где ты его взял?

\- Сам приготовил, - Северус открутил крышку. Изначально в баночке было варенье, но он вымыл ее и посвятил емкость более благородной цели.

\- Тебе ведь нельзя варить зелья, - Поттер оперся на ладони и выгнул шею.

\- Это не зелье. В нем нет ничего магического, - Северус окунул в мазь пальцы. – Ничего, кроме смеси отдельно взятых и абсолютно безвредных компонентов.

\- А что ты с ней сделаешь?

Северус моргнул. Наверное, подобный вопрос можно было пропустить мимо ушей – но только сегодня.

\- Позвольте продемонстровать, - сказал он и ввел один палец в Поттера, принявшего вторжение с тихим стоном и сконфуженным выражением на лице.

Его ресницы затрепетали, а с губ сорвался придушенный вскрик, когда второй палец присоединился к первому. Северус начал со слабых толчков. Прислушивался к тому, как срывалось дыхание Гарри, выискивая нужную точку.

\- А-ах! – всхлипнул Поттер, дергая бедрами. Северус вновь окунул кончики пальцев в баночку и свободной рукой потянулся к его сочащемуся члену.

Большего участия Гарри не требовалось. Он нашел свой собственный ритм еще до того, как Северус смог его установить, и двигался, нанизываясь на вторгающиеся в него пальцы, закрыв глаза и прикусив губу. Жадные и жалобные стоны слетали с его уст. Северус добавил третий палец, и звуки, которые издавал Поттер, подскочили на октаву.

Его хватило на минуту, не больше. Северус ободряюще шептал ему в ухо, изнывая от ноющей боли в паху.

Когда Поттер кончил, то не издал ни звука. Голова его была откинута назад. Рот открылся в безмолвном крике. Северус двигал рукой, осушая член Поттера, пока не иссякли последние капли. Его бедра последний раз толкнулись Северусу в кулак, а потом руки подломились и Поттер свалился на постель лицом вниз.

Нужно было дать Гарри время, чтобы прийти в себя. Нужно было терпеливо растянуться рядом и подождать. От напряжения у Северуса свело челюсть.

\- Ты как там? – рявкнул он. Смягчил тон. – Отдышись сначала, конечно.

\- Как будто у меня в заднице твои пальцы, - в конце концов ответил Поттер. – И – блестяще, спасибо.

Его затопила волна облегчения.

\- Это хорошо.

\- Прости, что испачкал твои простыни.

\- Ничего, им не впервой.

Поттер захихикал в подушку.

Чувствуя себя неловко, Снейп вытащил пальцы и поднял упавшее на пол полотенце. Вытер руки.

Поттер наблюдал за ним.

\- А ты в порядке? – тут его осенило. – Ты же пока еще... ты не... Разве ты не хочешь?..

\- Мы сегодня в состоянии закончить предложение? – он отбросил полотенце.

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я. Неужели ты не будешь... Ну, это. Сам знаешь.

\- Нет. Что?

Через некоторое время Поттер сообразил, что с ним шутят. Он возвел очи горе.

\- Не будь таким противным. Иди сюда, а то я решу, что моя задница нравится тебе больше, чем я сам.

Северус вытянулся сбоку от Поттера.

\- Тесное было бы соперничество, - он устроился поудобней. – Ты понимаешь, что будет больно.

\- Ты же говорил, что не причинишь мне боли? – Поттер вновь впился зубами в большой палец.

\- Это заявление относилось к предыдущей порции сегодняшних развлечений.

\- Вот оно что. Неважный из тебя лгун.

\- Разучился.

Поттер наклонился и крепко его поцеловал.

\- Помни, где только что был этот рот.

\- Я помню, - ответил Поттер. – Кстати, ты неправ насчет той фигни в банке. По-моему, она и впрямь волшебная.

\- Вот как ты считаешь? – он потянулся еще за одним поцелуем и воспользовался моментом, чтобы опрокинуть вспотевшего, взъерошенного Поттера на спину.

В удовлетворенном состоянии Поттер был гораздо более мирным. Между поцелуями губы его складывались в престранную улыбку. Северус скользнул на него, опускаясь в пространство меж разведенных бедер. Гарри вздохнул.

\- Я много читал об этом.

Если Поттеру вздумалось поговорить, пусть говорит. Северус улегся ниже, водя по ключице Гарри языком.

\- Не хотелось выглядеть совершенно уж неподготовленным. Ох...

Он по очереди лизнул припухшие соски. Не стоило чрезмерно его мучить, подумалось вдруг. Разве что самую малость. Опущенная голова помогла скрыть улыбку.

\- Странно все происходит. Сначала... ах... думаешь об этом. Потом начинаются фантазии. А потом уже прикладная, так сказать, механика.... м-м.

Смазывая себя, Северус держался из последних сил. Было больно. Возникло искушение махнуть на все рукой и кончить Поттеру прямо на трепещущий живот.

Впрочем, решительный взгляд Поттера и едва заметные движения его бедер оказались более заманчивыми.

\- Я даже пробовал потренироваться. То есть, сам. Когда решился.

\- Да? – он пристроил правую ногу Поттера на сгибе своего локтя и склонился за поцелуем.

\- Вряд ли Макгонагалл могла предвидеть подобное применение знаний по трансфигурации, - Поттер, задыхаясь, оторвался от него.

Северус толкнулся крупной головкой члена в его отверстие.

\- Я одной из свечек воспользовался. Мы их почти не жжем, а они.. конусообразные, так что... – он сглотнул. – Кроме того, им легко придать нужную форму.

Северус поднял одну бровь.

\- Надеюсь, твоя тренировка включала в себя кое-что помимо занятий трансфигурацией, - подаваясь вперед, заметил он.

Гарри закусил губу и зажмурился.

\- Дыши, - он двигался очень медленно. Поттер был такой тугой, горячий и...

\- Когда я вошел тогда и застал тебя дрочащим, я сбежал к себе в комнату и... тоже, - выдохнул Гарри. Согнутая нога лягнула воздух. – Не смог удержаться. Я даже не то, чтобы хотел – мне это было необходимо. Просто не мог... не мог остановиться...

На ответ в голове не осталось мыслей. Он вжимался сильнее, грубее, глубже, дальше. Свободной рукой Северус ласкал грудь Поттера, его живот и бедра. Подхватил вторую ногу и прижал колени юноши к его плечам. Движение еще больше приподняло бедра Поттера, открывая вид на полунанизанную задницу. Еще толчок.

\- Хорошо, - еще чуть-чуть. – Хорошо. Так хорошо, - наконец, Северус полностью погрузился в него. Мошонка приятно хлопнула по крепкой коже Поттеровых ягодиц.

Гарри застыл. В уголках его глаз поблескивали слезы. Он едва дышал.

\- Поттер.

\- Давай уже, - вымолвил тот. – Я потерплю.

Северус снова выгнул бровь.

\- Суть не в том, чтобы потерпеть, Поттер, а в том, чтобы получить удовольствие, - дыхание Поттера обжигало ему щеку. Он старался не шевелиться, но соблазн был слишком велик. Он повел бедрами, медленно двинувшись вперед и назад.

В его объятиях Поттер вздрогнул и закусил губу.

\- Не знаю, смогу ли я. Я попробую... – он застонал.

\- Не пробуй, Поттер. Расслабься, - прорычал он.

Гарри кивнул. Глаза его оставались закрытыми.

Северус остановился.

\- Поттер. Можешь держаться за мои волосы.

Поттер распахнул глаза.

\- Только сегодня, - уточнил Северус. – Не вздумай превратить это в привычку.

Робкая улыбка вернулась. Поттер потянулся, вовлекая Северуса в поцелуй. Его пальцы зарылись в черные пряди.

\- Мм. Так лучше. Окей. Давай ужe.

\- Ты всегда теперь будешь таким требовательным?

Поттер закатил глаза. Ответ его был прерван неожиданным стоном.

\- Ох.... вот здесь... Вот тут... как хорошо, - он улыбнулся, ловя ртом воздух. – Все хорошо, - сообщил он Северусу, и стал двигаться навстречу толчкам любовника.

Вот кем они теперь друг другу приходились. Любовниками.

Северус вколачивался в его задницу. Он всем весом навалился на Гарри, словно желая проверить, станет ли тот возражать, вжал его в постель и трахал до невнятной вереницы вздохов и криков. Он ласкал стремительно твердеющий член Поттера, шепча непристойности, от которых глаза Гарри становились все шире, а член – все тверже.

Гарри прижимался губами ко всему, до чего мог дотянуться. Целовал губы, кусал бледную шею, даже всосал пальцы Северуса, демонстрируя шокирующее наличие природного таланта, который в определенных обстоятельствах мог оказаться весьма полезным. Оба извивались, двигаясь в унисон; Поттер обхватил ногами талию Северуса и скрестил лодыжки, притягивая его еще ближе.

\- Ох. Я сейчас... – выдохнул Поттер.

Северус и сам был на грани. Он вламывался с удвоенной силой, чувствуя, как от вида яростно ласкающего себя Поттера сжимаются его яйца.

\- Кончи, Гарри. Кончи, - прошипел Северус.

Поттер тихонько заскулил. Его рука двигалась так быстро, что ее очертания расплывались.

Он не мог больше сдерживаться. Каждая частица его существа напряглась – а затем он кончал, кончал, изливаясь и слушая стоны, оповещающие о том, что Поттер тоже достиг разрядки.

Северус не мог сказать наверняка, но не удивился бы, если бы на какой-то миг потерял сознание. Гарри крепко обнимал его. Оба были липкими от спермы и пота, и без должного вмешательства неизбежно должны были приклеиться друг к другу. Поттер подозрительно молчал.

Северус немного отодвинулся. Взглянул на Гарри, который все еще оплетал его ногами и в ответ смотрел так, словно отпускать не собирался.

\- Порядок? – пробормотал он.

\- Ага, - кивнув, ответил Поттер. – А у тебя?

\- М-м, - он возобновил объятие.

\- Думаешь, неудобно будет спать вот так? Потому что прямо сейчас я бы не отказался.

\- Только на минутку, - сдался Северус и опустил голову.

Несколько часов спустя они проснулись. Было действительно холодно, мокро и неудобно, и Гарри поморщился, прежде чем произнести заживляющее и чистящее заклинания.

Северус, лежа, наблюдал, как Поттер достает упавшие простыни и одеяла, с каким показным старанием взбивает для него подушку. Потом он шлепнулся на Северуса, заботливо подоткнул одеяло и (иначе не скажешь) приготовился обниматься.

\- Ты на меня слюну пустишь, Поттер.

\- Что ты выдумываешь? Никогда в жизни не слюнявил.

\- Я проснусь в луже.

\- Эй!

\- Матрас будет хлюпать...

\- Спи уже.

Сначала он не собирался, но потом понял, что очень устал. Северус зевнул. Поттер зевнул. Решено было спать.

В три часа Поттер свалился с кровати, разбудив обоих. Северус ладонью собрал с груди лужицу слюны. Поттер забрался обратно под одеяло.

\- Между прочим, ты храпишь, - сказал Поттер.

Северус вытер руку о его плечо.

Они уснули.


	6. Chapter 6

Был в процессе приготовления зелья момент, когда заканчивалась одна фаза и начиналась другая. Это не было расставанием со старым; старое не исчезало – оно залегало под новым, придавая ему своеобразную форму и оттеняя череду грядущих перемен.

Он поставил последнюю бутыль на полку. Будь у него котел и прочие орудия его бывшей профессии, из здешних запасов можно было бы приготовить потрясающие по своей эффективности зелья. Говоря откровенно, у него был свободный доступ к такому количеству ингредиентов, которого хватило бы, чтобы доставить магическому миру катастрофические неприятности.

Впрочем, сейчас написание едких статей в нескольких газетных изданиях под одним из семи псевдонимов, как и работа над поваренной книгой (проект пятилетней подготовки, все еще далекий от завершения), интересовали его гораздо больше. Авроры, являющиеся с неожиданными проверками, не находили ничего, достойного внесения в доклад, и в конце концов провели несколько дней, следя за магазином из кафе через дорогу. Гарри обычно подходил к ним поболтать, ожидая, пока Северус окончит работу. Гарри было полезно выходить на воздух; наличие камина, двух телефонов и персонального компьютера (Северус отказывался прикасаться к предмету, который магглы нарекли «Врата (Gateway)»: «Никогда не знаешь, куда они выведут!») зачастую приковывали его к дому.

Возможно, именно это и случилось сегодня.

\- Северус, где же твой провожатый?

\- Я толком не знаю, - честно ответил он. Выглянул в окошко магазина. На улицах не было никого и ничего, даже смутно напоминающего Поттера.

\- Если соберешься домой без него, не вздумай останавливаться, чтобы поговорить с незнакомцами, слышишь? Будь осмотрителен на дороге, - миссис Чао вручила ему конверт с зарплатой и погладила по руке. Она была плотно сложенной женщиной со взглядом, способным приковать к месту любого опрометчивого воришку, осмелившегося переступить порог «Травяных и земляных радостей». Большинство посетителей полагали, что приобретают сласти – пока не понимали, что последний шанс избежать покупки упущен.

Северус заготавливал травы, ухаживал за витринами с живыми растениями и грубил покупателям, по простоте душевной задающим ему вопросы. Артрит миссис Чао не позволял ей заниматься тонким искусством подрезания и прореживания, а верхние полки были недоступны из-за небольшого роста, так что крайне дешевые услуги Северуса ценились весьма высоко (несмотря на его многочисленные заверения клиентов в том, что эхинацея не лечит от глупости).

Она отвечала всем, что он – «тронутый» и что вспышки гнева стоит игнорировать, потому что держать их под контролем он, бедняжка, не в состоянии. Обычно ей удавалось обратить следующий за этим прилив жалости в заключение выгодной сделки. Северус заподозрил бы, что она – коммерческий гений, но старуха и вправду считала его тронутым. Она также думала, что Поттер был его младшим братом, приглядывающим за неуравновешенным родичем. Заблуждение избавляло от необходимости объяснять ей истинное положение вещей.

\- Как правило, он предупреждает меня, что не придет.

\- Может, он припозднился и ты встретишь его по пути домой. Доброй ночи, милый. Передавай привет Гарри, - она игриво повела бровями.

Северус прикусил язык. С трудом удержался от ответа.

\- Доброй ночи, миссис Чао.

Выйдя из магазина, он осмотрелся. Город был в основном населен магглами, но никогда не знаешь наверняка, откуда нагрянет опасность.

Он отцепил велосипед от стойки, сел на него и неспешно покатил по улице. Поттер до сих пор не научился кататься. Когда они вместе возвращались домой, Северус, бывало, подстрекал его проехаться. Пока дорога была ровной, тот справлялся. К несчастью, они жили в холмистой местности.

Пыльная витрина ломбарда привлекла его взор. Северус остановился.

Ему запрещалось сворачивать с прямого пути, ведущего к дому.

Он пересчитал зарплату в конверте, прищурился на ценник, слез с велосипеда и вошел внутрь.

\- Вот этот. С витрины, - показал он.

\- ...Хрупкая вещь. Повезете ее домой на велосипеде? – спросил продавец.

\- У него есть корзина.

Несколько минут спустя он погрузил тщательно завернутый пакет в корзину и снова пустился в путь. Он почти ожидал, что встретит Поттера, идущего ему навстречу. Этого не случилось.

Может быть, что-то произошло.

Он нажал на педали, огибая канавы с легкостью, выработанной годами привычки. Дом был расположен в паре миль от города, и Поттер частенько пролетал это расстояние на метле, завернувшись в мантию-невидимку. Возможно, сегодня он задумал сыграть с ним очередную лишенную юмора шутку.

Свернув за угол, он вздохнул с облегчением. По крайней мере дом не был охвачен пламенем и вздымающимся дымом.

Он въехал на аллейку, ведующую к крыльцу, прислонил велосипед к стене и достал свой сверток. Нащупал хранимую на черный день палочку. Что-то явно было не так.

Отпер входную дверь. В доме царила тишина, но лампы были зажжены.

Северус нахмурился. Сбросил накидку и повесил ее на крючок.

\- Гарри?

Сперва ответа не было. Потом...

\- Наверху.

Он перепрыгивал через две ступеньки, опровергая утверждения, будто без использования магии он будет стареть, как маггл. Магию нельзя было выключить, как светильник. Когда она есть, она никуда не исчезает. Верно, его волосы подернулись сединой, но серебро проскальзывало и в шевелюре Гарри (хотя тому виной был исключительно стресс).

На стене у лестницы вереница фотографий повествовала об их жизни. Большую часть из них он недолюбливал – кроме черно-белого снимка, сделанного Криви и изображавшего его и Поттера у дверей зала ожидания в Министерстве. В то время они старались держать руки при себе – но не на этом портрете.

Другая работа Криви висела в гостиной, и ее Северус считал великолепной. На ней была заснята худенькая девчушка в очках, с длинными черными косами, от смертельной скуки размахивающая портфелем. Фото было сделано после того, как ее официально упрекнули в нелегальном использовании волшебства – в девятилетнем возрасте. (Северус был бесконечно горд.)

Он повернул за угол и остановился у входа в спальню. Та была пуста.

\- Я здесь, - позвал Поттер.

Северус вернулся назад по коридору. Его старую спальню превратили в рабочий кабинет. Он оперся о притолоку.

\- Ты за мной не пришел.

\- Да. Прости, пожалуйста, - улыбнулся Гарри. Во всем его виде было что-то необычное. Он гладко причесал волосы и нарядился в парадную мантию. – Потерял счет времени. Сцилла возвращается.

Он отшатнулся в ужасе.

\- Мерлин, нет! Неужели из Бобатона ее тоже исключили?

\- А что я говорил? Назови дочь в честь морского чудища, и рано или поздно ты за это поплатишься.

\- Эта шутка когда-нибудь устареет.

Поттер ухмыльнулся.

\- У нее все в порядке. Я попросил, чтобы на выходные ее отпустили домой.

\- Я думал, ты прибережешь козырь знаменитости для следующего дисциплинарного слушания.

\- Чего там, - пожал плечами Поттер. – Мне хотелось, чтобы она провела эти выходные... с нами. Думал, устроим вечеринку. Семейную.

\- Включая Уизли?

\- Если хочешь. Или только для нас троих.

\- Где? – спросил он, подняв бровь.

\- В саду. Поближе к дому. Чтобы надолго запомнилось, - Поттер вновь пожал плечами и вздохнул. Уселся за стол и потянул большой палец в рот.

\- Не вздумай грызть ногти. За обкусанные ногти – курение. Ты грызешь, я выкуриваю сигарету, - тогда-то он и заметил. Руки Гарри были нетуго стянуты веревкой.

Поттер залился краской.

\- Я думал, мы сможем... сам знаешь.

Он изогнул вторую бровь.

\- Прямо сейчас? Здесь?

\- Если у тебя нет неотложных дел, - ухмыльнулся Поттер. – Запрешь дверь?

Он закрыл дверь и щелкнул замком. Вряд ли кто-нибудь собирался их навестить, но для Гарри иллюзия безопасности была очень важна. К удивлению Северуса, тот даже наложил на комнату заглушающее заклятие.

Гарри одарил его улыбкой. Поднялся с кресла и, подойдя к Северусу, притянул его в поцелуй.

\- Мм, - простонал он в рот Поттеру.

Поттер обвил связанными руками шею Северуса. Они целовались до тех пор, пока не кончился воздух в легких.

\- Трахни меня в кресле, - задыхаясь, простонал он.

\- О-о. Что за выражения, мистер Поттер? Придется мне вас отшлепать.

\- Не надо шлепать. Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня в кресле, - прорычал тот. – Не хочу играть, не желаю флирта, хочу, чтоб ты трахнул меня...

\- В кресле. Я правильно понял? - Северус обхватил ладонями ягодицы Поттера и слегка приподнял его, чтобы дать возможность потереться. Гарри прижался пылающим пахом к его бедру. – Нужно было сначала снять мантию.

\- Под ней ничего нет, - ответил тот, приникая жадным укусом к шее Северуса. – Быстрее, - руки Гарри боролись с оковами, пока не обнаружили, что могут ухватиться за пряди черных волос.

Северус шлепнул Гарри по заду. Ему нравились звуки, которые порой удавалось выжать из Поттера.

\- Не люблю, когда меня дергают за волосы.

Поттер закусил губу.

\- Но они такие красивые и длинные...

Снейп выскользнул из кольца его рук и развернул Поттера спиной к себе.

\- Что ты делаешь?

Он расстегнул пряжку на поясе и до колен стянул брюки. С ботинками воевать не хотелось.

\- Предупреждаю последующие покушения на свою шевелюру, - объяснил он, стаскивая трусы.

Гарри облокотился о стол и вздохнул. Когда Северус поднял подол его мантии, по его телу пробежала дрожь.

\- Даже белья не надел, Поттер. Я в шоке, - массивная головка члена Северуса заняла излюбленную позицию у дырочки Гарри. – Ты все продумал. Скажи, что и о смазке позаботился.

Связанными руками Поттер открыл ящик в столе и вытащил баночку с прозрачной мазью. Тихонько застонал.

\- Замечательно, - Северус не обеспокоился подготовкой Поттера. Тому явно не хотелось нежностей. Он хорошо смазал себя, поглаживая набухающий ствол в одном ритме с движениями бедер Гарри.

\- В кресле, - прошипел тот. - Прошу тебя, в кресле.

Северус чуть отодвинул кресло от стола и сел, широко расставив ноги. Сгреб в пригоршни задранную мантию Гарри и потянул того на себя, пока отверстие Поттера не соприкоснулось с его членом. И толкнулся вперед, вторгаясь в Поттера так быстро, что оба вскрикнули.

Гарри замер, полусидя у Северуса на коленях. Связанные руки не позволяли ему самостоятельно удерживать равновесие.

\- Вот какие у тебя забавы, - пробормотал Северус. – Нравится, когда я позволяю тебе быть сверху? – он наполовину вышел, прежде чем ворваться снова, заполняя его глубже и глубже с каждым толчком. Впился руками в бедра Поттера, направляя его в точности так, как хотелось. Откинулся на спинку, чтобы подобрать угол получше, и был вознагражден резким воплем.

Иногда Гарри нуждался и в таком сексе: напряженном, быстром и безжалостном.

\- Да, да, - выдохнул он.

\- Любишь, когда я тебя трахаю? – задыхаясь, подхватил Снейп, немилосердно сжимая бедра Гарри и насаживая его на свой член. – Любишь, когда я в тебе – так глубоко? Когда сперма хлещет на ковер? Думаешь, если мне понравится, я высосу ее из тебя всю – и твою, и свою?

\- Да, - стонал Поттер, вскинув руки над головой в попытке сохранить баланс.

\- Думаешь, я захочу отсасывать тебе, пока ты не кончишь? Хочешь трахнуть мой рот, когда я тебя отымею? Что скажешь? Хочешь, я привяжу твои руки к спинке кресла и заставлю тебя кончить?

\- Заставь, - эхом откликнулся бьющийся в своих оковах Поттер, всхлипывая с каждым толчком. – Заставь меня, Северус, заставь меня кончить... заставь меня кончить... – с криком он яростно подался назад. Его семя выплеснулось, забрызгивая ковер под столом.

Северусу понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы настичь его на пике наслаждения. Он зарылся членом в задницу Поттера и вскрикнул, кончая и прижимаясь ртом к его плечу, спине – везде, где только мог дотянуться.

\- Я – самый себялюбивый из всех известных мне людей, - простонал Поттер. Глаза его были закрыты.

\- Не стесняйся проявлять эгоизм. Я нахожу его привлекательным, - Северус прижался лбом к спине Поттера.

Тот фыркнул.

\- ...Мерлин.

\- Сколько лет прошло...

\- Лет десять. По крайней мере десять с тех пор, как мы в последний раз занимались чем-либо подобным, - Поттер все еще сидел у него на коленях. – Пожалуйста, развяжи меня, чтобы я мог упасть.

\- Заклинанием не можешь развязаться? – Северус расслабленно обмяк в кресле.

\- Заклинанием? Что это? Как меня зовут? Кто ты такой?

Он наклонился и коснулся губами шеи Поттера. Нашарил веревку, опутывающую его запястья. После небольшого усилия узлы поддались.

\- Ты – мой добровольный наложник. Скоро все встанет на свои места и твоя память вернется.

Поттер развернулся и влез на него, сжав его бедра коленями. Зарылся головой в шею партнера.

\- Ты такой костлявый.

\- Ты меня таким и любишь, - рассмеялся Снейп.

Почему-то это не произвело должного эффекта. Гарри напрягся.

Он был прав. Что-то случилось.

\- Гарри. Что спровоцировало это... упражнение?

Тот вздохнул и слез на пол, расправляя мантию.

\- Хотелось побыть с тобой еще хоть раз, пока ты не... – лицо Поттера помрачнело. – Мы неплохо жили, правда? Большинство семей столько не протягивает.

Северусу казалось, что Поттер уже ничем не сможет его удивить. Рот его раскрылся от изумления.

\- Мы только что занимались любовью. Ты не имеешь права меня бросить!

Гарри вздохнул и потряс головой.

\- Дело не в этом. Вот, смотри, - он выудил из лежащей на краю стола папки лист желтого пергамента. – Это принесли, пока ты был на работе. Я иногда общаюсь с Беном – ты ведь помнишь...

Северус побледнел.

\- Ты уходишь от меня к Белобрысому Болвану? – он поднялся и с негодованием натянул нижнее белье и брюки.

\- В последнее время он оказался полезным. Очень полезным.

\- Если ты трахаешься с белобрысым, Поттер...

\- Ради Мерлина, Северус! Я пытаюсь поговорить с тобой серьезно! На этой неделе срок службы министра Шаклболта подходит к концу! Ты помилован, - прохрипел Гарри. Голос его прервался. Он протянул Северусу пергамент. – Ты помилован. Здесь все написано.

\- Что... – Северус почти боялся прикоснуться к бумаге. Он взял ее осторожно, двумя пальцами, как будто она могла рассыпаться. Прочел. Снова пробежал глазами документы – и еще раз, помедленнее. – Помилован, - выдохнул он и снова опустился в кресло.

\- Тебе придется сходить к Олливандеру за новой палочкой. Потому что старая, сам понимаешь, сломана.

В тупике коридора тикали часы.

Он вновь перечитал листки, перевернул их, разыскивая незамеченные ранее сноски.

\- И это все? Никаких мер предосторожности? Никаких условий?

\- Нет. Это не условное освобождение и не амнистия. Ты помилован. Можешь идти. Ты свободен.

Северус в последний раз прочел пергамент.

\- Свободен, - пальцы его задержались на тисненых официальных подписях внизу досье. – Свободен, - он наконец-то поднял глаза.

Гарри, похоже, был на грани слез.

\- Пожалуйста, не уходи, пока не закончатся выходные. Я буду благодарен, если мы сможем еще несколько дней провести вместе – всей семьей, прежде чем ты... – голос его подвел. Он отчаянно заморгал.

\- Мистер Поттер.

Теперь слезы стояли и в его глазах тоже.

\- Ты не рад за меня? – спросил он у Гарри, на пальце которого красовалось кольцо – двойник его собственного. Ни обручение, ни свадебная церемония не были грандиозным событием, но кое-какие обязательные составляющие им удались: обмен кольцами, пьяные родственники, битва тортом (впрочем, возможно, это была хорошо спланированная шутка Уизли – некоторые истории стоило отнести к разряду легендарных).

\- Конечно, я рад. Ты это заслужил, - Гарри вытер глаза и жалобно хлюпнул носом. – Пожалуйста, останься до конца выходных. Или хотя бы на завтра. По крайней мере, дождись Сциллы. По крайней мере...

\- Сегодня я купил себе подарок, - неучтиво перебил его Северус.

Гарри обиженно уставился на него.

\- Какой?

Он достал пакет, поставил его на пол (единственное свободное от барахла пространство), присел на корточки и принялся разрывать оберточную бумагу.

\- Ох. Это же... корабль в бутылке, - Гарри кивнул. – Ты любишь корабли, - он опустился на колени рядом.

Северус внимательно осмотрел покупку. Корабль был не в лучшей форме. Один из парусов съехал набекрень – вероятно, его сильно трясло при поездке домой. Он заметил, что до сих пор не выпустил из руки пергамент с помилованием.

\- Если я теперь свободен... мне хотелось бы выйти под парусом. Когда-нибудь. Я ведь и плавать не умею.

\- Я умею – совсем немного. Можем пойти в плаванье. Если хочешь. Хотя я совсем не знаю, как управляться с парусом. Нужно будет у кого-нибудь научиться, - Поттер впился зубами в большой палец.

Северус сделал вид, что не видит.

\- Вполне вероятно, что мне это совсем не понравится.

\- Тебе понравится, - ответил Поттер.

\- Хочешь притвориться, что никогда не предполагал, что я ни с того ни с сего брошу свою семью?

\- Но ведь твоя семья не здесь, не так ли? Когда нет Сциллы... есть только я, - Поттер шумно сглотнул. Уставился на пергамент в руке у Северуса. – Они явились и просто отдали мне это. Безо всяких церемоний. Еще вручили памфлет о приюте для нищих, который они спонсируют.

\- Да, Поттер, я просто мечтаю обитать в приюте среди насильников и воров.

\- Я бы вошел в долю, коль скоро ты захочешь уйти куда-нибудь еще, - кулаки Поттера белели на коленях. – Или если ты хочешь, чтобы я куда-нибудь ушел...

\- Молчи! Просто... молчи, Гарри, - он не знал, что сказать. Слишком много всего случилось. – Поди сюда, идиот ты невозможный.

Поттер перебрался к нему по полу. Обнял Северуса рукой за талию, приник поближе и замер так, держась изо всех сил.

\- Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал, - шепнул он, а потом тихонько произнес еще что-то – несколько слов, которые они говорили друг другу очень редко.

Северус взял Гарри за руку. Тесно переплел его пальцы со своими. Словам он сейчас не доверял.

Солнечный свет пробивался сквозь шторы.

END.


End file.
